Bottled Love
by blazingbrown
Summary: A chance meeting in Vegas. He hates the womankind and she hates his guts. He is the black sheep. She is the angel. They were never meant to be but the heart always wants what it can never get. Love is not always the cure for everything. Will they make it or is it the beginning of another war between the families.
1. Where It All Began

**PROLOUGE**

Life was perfect. A loving husband, a wonderful home and of course a gorgeous baby girl. What more could she ask for. Renee was content with what God had given her.

She was only 18 when she ran away from home with Charlie. He was an exchange student who had got admitted to her school through a sports scholarship. They were so in love. But Renee belonged to one of the biggest business families in the country. They were old money and there was no way her parents would allow her to marry a boy with no social status or power. So like most couples in similar situations they ran away.

3 years had passed since then. They made their home far away from her families reach in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. Though she missed her parents Charlie had made sure that she lacked for nothing. He adored her and she him. When Bella came a year later it was as if their family became complete.

But Renee didn't know, didn't know that her life was going to alter for the second time in five years.

CHARLIE SWAN

Born ON: 3 JUNE 1974

Died ON: 15 MAY 1998

Dead. He is dead. Gone. Lost for ever.

This has what it has come to. All their dreams and hopes. He had promised her forever, but he couldn't keep his word. At the age of 24, Charlie had left his wife and baby.

A drunk driver, that's all it had taken.

"He is gone." Renee couldn't stop repeating the words as she saw the coffin lowered to the ground.

There she decided. She was not going to cry anymore.

"I won't shed anymore tears over the dead." Her tears had dried up. Her baby needed her. She had to be strong for Bella. Renee squared her shoulders and turned away from the grave. She left her heart there with Charlie and made to move, to face life.

Though without him it won't be much of a life.

He was watching her. He had been watching her since the moment she stepped into the graveyard.

"Not too long now", he thought. Soon she won't have to worry about anything. He was here now, her father was here. The useless boy was out of the way. This time there was no mistake, he had personally made sure of it.

Now it's about time for his lost child to return home, to fulfil her legacy.

*** So guys, hope you liked the preview, it's going to get more interesting as it goes...and I promise the following chapters will be longer. So tell me how you feel, and all reviews are welcome, whether it's positive or negative.**

**See you in the next chapter...**


	2. The Prince

**YEAR-2012**

**EPOV**

Fury, intense fury was coursed through my body. Blood, I wanted his blood, I wanted to see him grovelling at my feet like a dog.

Arrrgh! The man cried out loud. His screams only made me angrier. Pathetic scum.

I punched the scoundrel's face again. The bastard deserved it. Even he knew it. Nobody spoke to me like that.

"NOBODY EVER SPOKE ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT AND GOT AWAY WITH IT".

None of the onlookers dared to interfere. They knew not to. They knew the consequences of pissing me off.

They knew that fucker had brought it upon himself. They knew me well enough and no one was crazy enough to pick up a fight with him. Yet this one had dared. And now he was paying the price in blood.

I was still seething inside. The anger blurred my vision. I wanted to kill.

Gradually I became aware of the hands pushing me away from the bloodied pulp. I barely felt the pain when the policeman shoved me into the van and handcuffed me.

My ears were still ringing. Ringing with the scum's voice taunting my mother.

My eyes never strained from the bloodied form which lay on the floor gasping. I wasn't done with him, not yet. The man had yet to suffer. The man had dared to speak against the Cullens!

Death would be too kind for the likes of him. I would make sure he pays for his uncouth mouth.

I was in a cell. As if that was something new. I could hear noises outside. It was the lawyer's sucking it up with the police to get me bail.

As if they would dare to restrain me here. If they valued their lives they would know what to do.

I remember my first time here, I was sixteen and had beaten up a classmate. Dad was not pleased. But that was nothing new even then. I was used to dad being pissed at me. I could count on one hand the times dad had actually been happy with me.

It's been 8 years since my first visit here. That day had just been the beginning. I guess I worsened as I grew. Nobody owned me, nobody bossed me around.

No wonder Aron was the perfect son in dad's eyes while I had always been the black sheep.

It's been 20 minutes. I was bored. The goddamn lawyer was talking too much time. How much longer would it take?

15 minutes...nah that was too long. 5 was more than enough...fine I will give them 10 minutes, if they didn't take me out of the cell in 10 minutes, God help them .I smirked.

Dad had many faults but carrying his last name certainly had benefits.

I was brought out of my musings by the sound of the cell door opening. I was called outside. 8 minutes- I checked my watch.

"Seems like you bastards are lucky." I smirked at him.

I walked out without waiting for his response. No one dared to stop me. Of course not. I was the prince. The poor fellows lived by licking dad's feet. If they dared to raise even a finger at me, they knew they will be suffering the wrath of the Cullen's forever.

My father and brother ruled this world. While I ran it. Nobody dared to speak or act against us. We were the royalty of the modern world...nobody dared to raise a finger against the Cullens!

Because they knew that it might well be the last thing that they ever did.

Jones was waiting for me. "Give me the keys", I motioned.

"Sir, I have orders from your father…" he began, but a glance was enough to silence him. He passed the keys silently and moved aside.

I knew what my father wanted. But my dad's lecture will have to wait, the time in jail had made me cranky and I needed to loosen up before facing wrath of "the Carlisle Cullen!"

*** Twenty years had passed since the events of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked Edward's entry into the story. Bella is gonna be here soon too...the next chapter will be posted soon :)**


	3. Levels Of Insanity

**BPOV**

Alice was missing. Again. Where the hell had she disappeared to?

Unbelievable. It's been less than 5 hours since they had landed in Vegas and my sister was missing!

Actually "step-sister".

Step-sister who is going to be in big trouble if she doesn't get herself to the reception within five minutes.

Alice was renowned for pulling disappearing acts like these. Crazy, stubborn and impulsive, that pretty much summed up Alice.

Mom was gonna be furious. Where the hell was this girl?

Frankly, of the two of us, I was more responsible. I am not as innocent as dad thinks me to be, I am just more discreet.

So unlike Alice, who always ended up in trouble with dad for one thing or another, I remained the good obedient Bella. Poor dad, he just never came to know about my wild ways.

Being discreet was an art I perfected long ago. Call me a silent rebel if you will.

Alice and I both hated the family drama and the pretences that we had to put up with every day. Alice compensated it by maxing out dad's credit cards and being wild and untameable in general. But I tend to be more discreet in my ways. It's better in the long run.

But even Alice wouldn't be as crazy as to disappear on their dad's and mom's anniversary. Already mom had enquired about her twice. Frankly, I was running out of excuses to tell her.

After all, I and Alice had both promised to be on our best behaviour today.

Where are you Ali! I kept worrying even as I played the role of the dutiful daughter in front of the guests.

I used to be a part of the school drama club and had acted in some plays. This was not much different from that.

In their eyes I and Alice were real sisters, in fact twins. It was all about keeping appearances in front of the public. Playing the perfect happy family drama in front of the world when we were actually the last thing from that!

I saw one of the helpers coming in my direction. "Ms Dwyer there's a call for you." She passed me the cell.

The number was not familiar. I took the phone and moved outside before answering.

"BELLA! I AM HAPPY...SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAPY, I AM GOONA BE MARRIED CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! MARRIED...ISN'T IT EXCITING, I GET A HUSBAND TOO. I GET MARRIED AND I GET A HUSBAND FREE..." a voice was squealed as soon as I answered.

"Alice... shit, is that you. What's going on? Are you drunk? Ali-", I was cut off by a beep.

This was making no sense at all. What the heck had she done now?

Ok, calm down. Calm the fuck down Bella. Deep breaths, take deep breaths.

Not helping.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

Alice! Marriage!

Those were two words I had never expected to hear in the same sentence. Not in the near future.

I tried to think clearly.

Two things were clear from the call.

1\. Alice was in trouble, as usual.

Leave it up to Alice to get into trouble so easily.

2\. It seemed I will have to clean up the mess, again as usual.

I needed to do something fast or I might find myself with a drunken stranger for a BROTHER-IN-LAW.

Uggh, Even the word makes me cringe. With some luck he would probably be a gold-digger trying to grab hold of her fortune and trying to take advantage of her. Thinking about someone trying to take advantage of Alice itself makes my blood boil.

We were not related by blood, but Alice was closer to me than a real sister ever would be. We have shared everything from a room to love advice. Our relationship was the only real thing in my otherwise plastic family.

Family! Shit!

What would mom say if she heard any of this? Alice really had the worst timing in the world. If she dared to mess up this day she would be in deep shit and she knew this well. Mom had warned us specifically over and over again from the moment we landed in Vegas.

Mom won't put up with the slightest glitch on her perfect day, let alone a drunken wedding.

And God forbid, if this all reached dad's ears, Alice would be so screwed. It didn't matter if we both were 22 years old. In front of dad we were still babies and he would literally shoot down anyone who messed with his girls.

Especially Alice. Dad knew her ways and after last time she had used up even her last warning.

This can't happen.

There was no other option. I had to stop Alice before she crossed all lines of insanity.

But the question was how?

***So here is the next chapter... what do you think of Bella? As always all reviews are welcome... and I am really trying to post chapters as fast as possible...So I will be back soon with the next chapter!**


	4. The Perfect Holiday

**EPOV**

It was the last place I expected to find myself tonight. A chapel...seriously! For someone who didn't give a damn about the supernatural I was proving to be a bad example. The whole purpose of this Vegas trip was to unwind ourselves from the all the drama, now you get more of it! Talk about irony.

Instead of testing my luck at the black jack or getting completely shitfaced in a bar with the guys I was standing inside a chapel! Wow, my first visit to the house of God will certainly be memorable!

It was all Emmett's idea. The perfect weekend. Away from all troubles to unwind. Yes, I needed that, certainly after my latest fuck up. Somehow it didn't go down well with dad that he had smashed up a man like he was a potato, even though the bastard truly deserved it.

"It is bad for the public image we have". That's what dad had said. Public image- my foot. Anyway after the 'unfortunate incident' atmosphere back home was certainly not good. Dad was mad at me. As if that was something new.

But it was the fight with Aron that had closed the deal. Damn it, he always managed to get on my nerves. My older half-brother never missed a chance to point out his flaws in front of dad. Aron was always the perfect son and me the black sheep. He had always been the precious heir while I remained the underdog.

Some may say I am jealous but they didn't spend their entire childhood pinning for a bit of appreciation from a father who had eyes only for his elder and much more brilliant son. A son born to the only woman my father had ever loved.

As for my mom. Dad had never loved her and she certainly never loved him. She had married him for money and he married her for her body, I think. Aron had always been keen to remind me of my mother's betrayal.

"My mother is not around me because she died but look at you Edward, she just didn't want you, and I think she knew you would be a useless piece of shit. That's why she left you and ran away with her boyfriend". I hated that Aron's taunting voice from childhood could still eat me up from inside.

I don't know what happened to my mother after she left. I never asked. I knew my father well enough to know what happened to those who betrayed him. I also know that he never forgave.

I know he saw my mom every time he looked at me, and deep down I know that's why he can't ever see me the way he sees Aron.

Aron and I had never got along. The competition between us had been going on since the time I could remember. It was still the same even now.

Anyway after the nearly fatal wrestling match we had in the dining room of our country house, dad was seriously pissed off and that too only at me. Of course Aron could never do any wrong.

All in all Emmett and Jasper felt it was best if I took a break and for once I decided to go along with their whim.

And this is what it had come too...standing outside a chapel at 1'o clock in the morning because your very drunk best pal thought it would be perfect to marry some random girl in VEGAS! Jasper took insanity to a completely different level.

Emmett had disappeared within minutes after landing in Vegas with his girl. Apparently his idea of an all-boys trip is to tangle in the sheets with his girlfriend. Damn Rose, leave it up to her to crash into an all-boys trip.

"Drunk and married in Vegas", that was like the oldest story ever. I will never understand what was with my friends and women! Hell I had met his fair share of women but had never felt the attraction and love Emmett and Rosalie spoke of.

I certainly don't believe in love. Who would after being the product of a loveless marriage based only on lust and money?

But seeing Em and Rose sometimes makes me wonder if something like what they have will ever be mine. Probably no, I don't have time for such silly things like wooing and dating to make a relationship work. My needs were simple.

And being a Cullen satisfied most of them.

I and Jasper had always made fun of Emmett after he fell head over heels in love. We both had vowed that it would never happen to us. They swore to never be pussy-whipped.

But now Jasper too had fallen... though in his defence he is completely shit faced.

Even as my inner monologue carried on, I was searching for the blonde idiot.

At last I saw his head.

He had his hands around a small girl with black hair. From the looks of it both of them were completely drunk and clueless to what they were doing.

Okay! Mission one was complete. I had found Jasper.

Now mission two! I just needed to figure out a way to get Jasper away before the bimbo got her clutches on him.

***tell me what you think!**


	5. A Chance Meeting

**BPOV**

Damn the traffic! I was so late. Alice might already have signed herself away to the devil. Blame it all on the damn traffic. It had taken me twenty minutes to drive from the hotel to chapel.

God, please let me be there on time.

What if Alice had already signed the nuptials! I don't even want to continue down that line of thought.

I wanted to strangle her neck so badly, stupid girl! God if any of this got back to mom and dad, we both will be done forever. Mom will blame only me for letting Alice run wild.

A man had appeared in front of my car, out of nowhere. I swerved the car in reflex and lost control. I screamed as the car moved towards a lamp post. I tried in vain to get the car back in control. But it was too late. The car went and hit the damn post.

The impact knocked me back. It had all happened in a blur. My head throbbed as if someone had hit it with a hammer and my eyes were blurry.

Thank God, at least the pain meant I was alive. I am alive! Phew.

Relief was my first reaction. Anger was the second. I am gonna teach that damn fool a lesson.

I looked outside searching for the guy. He was crouching on the floor. Was he hurt?

I watched as he straightened himself. At last, I saw his face.

WOW. He had long hair which he had tied in a man bun and his eyes were so green. But his hotness didn't discount his dumbness.

He was besides the car now. I got out, expecting an apology from the dumb-ass. Boy, I was in for a surprise.

"YOU CRAZY WOMEN YOU NEARLY KILLED ME", he shouted. He scowled and looking down at me as if I was responsible for all this. What an asshole!

"DON'T YOU HAVE EYES ON YOUR FACE, YOU FOOL", I shot back. The man was obviously a rake, and considering his looks he was probably an escort or something.

"HEY, HEY! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO NEARLY HIT ME WITH YOUR DAMNED VEHICLE", he said.

"HO REALLY, WHAT ABOUT YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE WHERE YOU WERE GOING? OF COURSE NOT, YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE BLIND!" I was beyond anger now.

"Mind your words lady, you don't know who you are dealing with!" He said menacingly.

"You may be the Prince of England but I still won't care! You ruined my car you asshole!"

"Your car is not ruined you OVER-DRAMATIC chit", he said. The guy was seriously pissing me off now.

The car crash and our shouting match had attracted attention. Soon the security also arrived.

"What's going on here", one of them asked.

I began answering but the crazy guy started cutting me off.

"Whoa whoa! One at a time please" the guard said. "First of all, you miss. Who are you and what are you here for?" he asked.

That's when I remembered. Alice! I had completely forgotten about her, damn it. I can't believe it. Because of this crazy guy I had nearly forgotten what I was here for.

ALICE!

Maybe I could still catch her if I ran.

"DAMN YOU ALL", I shouted as I ran. I will just have to deal with that asshole as well as the security guys later. First I had to get to Alice.

"Hey miss, wait…" the guard shouted. But I was already running as fast as possible.

"Told you that woman was crazy" I heard his deep voice resonate behind me, as I rounded the corner to the chapel. Crazy asshole.

Alice! At last, there she was. Standing along with a tall lean guy with blonde hair.

She turned around on wobbly legs as she heard my voice.

BELLZZY!" she screamed and ran towards me with a goofy smile on her face. I cringed at the pet name she had for me.

"ALI-", I started to speak, but Alice had already engulfed me in a big hug and was speaking nonstop.

"BELLZZY, YOU ARE HERE FOR MY BIG DAY... I AM GOOOOONNA BE MARRIED."

Man, Alice was loud when she got drunk. I cringed again as she shouted into my ear.

"Ali, listen to me-", but I was cut off by her again.

"I LOVE HIM! I AM IN LOVE WITH JAZZY!" she shouted.

"Ali, but", she was not letting me speak. "LET ME INTRODUCE YOU TO HIM, COME ON." Alice dragged Bella towards the blonde guy.

"JAZZY", Alice screamed. The man turned on hearing his name. A big goofy smile, so similar to Alice, spread on his face when he saw her.

"Where did you run off to sweetheart, I was worried", he slurred. Then he picked her up and started kissing her. Obviously, he was also drunk.

"Jazzy, I want to introduce you to someone", Alice giggled.

"Really? Even I want to introduce you to someone", the blonde guy slurred.

"Edward, Come here and meet my future wife", He shouted to someone across the hall.

"Jazzy, Meet my sister Bella and Bella meet the looove of my life, MY JAZZY" Alice was bouncing up and down like a bunny.

"Hello, sis-in-law," the guy took my hand and placed a kiss on it as he wobbled on his feet.

"Alice- please", I began again. But she was not listening

"JASPER ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MIND".

I looked up. And there he was. Mr Asshole.

What the heck was he doing here and how did he know my future "brother-in-law". Probably, both were hookers who were trying to get their hands on some money. And obviously my dear sister's dress and appearance had screamed RICH to them.

I scowled at him but he was busy glowering at my "_so called future brother-in-law_", to notice me.

"Edward, man you came." Jasper hugged the guy and clapped him on the back.

"Meet my looooovely future wife Ali and her sister Belly" Jasper wobbled on his legs and the ass-hole, I mean Edward rushed to straighten him.

"Alice, we are leaving, NOW". I saw Edward's face turn towards me.

"What the hell-" his eyes nearly popped out.

"What, Why are you here?" He let out a stream of curses.

I was about to retaliate but got distracted. Edward had slacked the hold on Jasper and he had wobbled onto Alice. Drunk, Alice couldn't hold his weight and both had slumped to the floor and lost consciousness!

"That makes it easier" Edward mused.

NOW WHAT!

***How is it? At last Bella meets Edward, tell me what you think! How did you like the Edward with long hair and rough look?**


	6. An Awkaward Car Ride

**EPOV**

I don't believe this! This must be the first time since Emmett, Jasper and I became friends that I am the one cleaning up one of theirs mess. At least, nobody would say that this vacation was boring. Far from it actually. I was in a car with a hot girl and instead of hitting on me she was on the verge of hitting me.

After her drunk sister and my equally drunk best friend passed out in the chapel, we managed to get them into the car. And of course, that foolish girl had crashed her car earlier trying to kill me and now needed a ride from me.

I looked at her, sitting there throwing daggers at me with her eyes. The least she could do is to be thankful for the ride. No, the princess thinks it was her right of course and, she orders me to bloody behave, that too in my own car. As if I was the one who created a ruckus earlier at the entrance. Crazy chit.

The almost couple were still passed out in the back seat. And I hoped that remained the case till we got them away from the chapel and from each other.

"Where should I drop you?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. Brown, her eyes were the perfect shade of brown, remind you of chocolate.

Wait. Why the hell did I think of that now? Why the hell would I even notice that? All the craziness of the day must be catching up with me.

My internal monologue was cut off as her phone started to ring. I looked at her. She had a panicked look on her face as she checked the caller.

"Yes mom, yes she is with me." She was saying. I tried not to eavesdrop, but of course I could not help hearing.

"No, I don't think we can make it back." She was biting her red lower lip as she listened. Got to admit, she was hot.

"Alice was caught up late by something. I just picked her up. Will explain later." I smirked. She seemed to be making up lies out of the blue.

"No, she is in the bathroom. I will ask her to call you." It was kind of fun to see the confident girl from earlier sweat. She was obviously scared of her mother.

She cut the phone and let out a deep breath. Then looked at me. Oops, she caught me staring.

"Why are you staring? The road is ahead not here!"

Boy, she was feisty." I am not your driver". I replied.

Someone really needed to tame this shrew.

"Seemed like someone was lying through their teeth" I continued.

"Well, excuse me, but what else should I have done? Tell my mom that her daughter had gotten herself drunk and almost married a stranger, that too on the day of her parents anniversary!" she was the seething tigress again.

"I don't know and its none of my business" I replied.

"Yes, it's none of your business. So you bloody well keep out of it and just drop us off at the hotel" she said.

I was about to retaliate when I heard the moans from the back. I looked back to see two sets of eyes staring at us.

"Ali," Jasper moaned as he pulled the petite girl into his arms with a drunken girl snuggled into his arms and began kissing him.

"Did we marry? She asked him in between kisses.

"I don't remember. Edwarrrd we got marrd right?" His eyes were drooping as he looked at me.

"Bellzze, I married Jazzie rigght?" the girl also joined in.

I looked at "Bellzze. My expression mirrored hers for sure.

They were still looking at us expectantly. I was about to answer in negative but then she put her hand over mine, turned towards the drink couple and nodded her head slowly.

Obviously our earlier plan to separate them before they woke up had fallen apart. Not only have they woken up they were already kissing and feeling each other up in the back seat.

"How are we going to get them away from each other?" she whispered.

***So I know its been some time since I posted a chapter. I am so sorry. I was just caught up in a mess with all my internals and projects. I just got some free time now. From now I will try to be more regular.**

**And also please review, so that I know what you feel about the direction story is going. As always all your opinions are always welcome. So please read and enjoy... lots of love!**


	7. Drunken Spectacle

**BPOV**

Why? Why me? Why am I the one who always has to clear up the mess? Oh wait a minute, I know because I am Bella Swan.

Who thought little Alice was even capable of creating so much trouble. That too in such limited amount of time. For heaven's sake we only landed in Vegas yesterday, right?

She is my sister and I love her, I really do... but would it have been too much for her to behave for one night. One single night, the night of our parent's anniversary. Apparently yes!

Mom had called her cell twice, before calling me and I had to keep making up lies. And then later dad called up to speak to us and Alice was in no shape to speak to dad. She had Jasper's mouth glued to hers' since she woke up in the backseat of the car.

At last we reached the hotel. Now if I could just get Alice into her room and away from Jasper all would be well. Tomorrow she will wake up with one hell of a hangover and then later I can laugh at her stupidity and then forget the whole episode.

But of course that's not happening. I have no idea how to separate the two drunken fools but thankfully "Edward was helpful'. And between the two of us we managed to pry the love birds apart. There was a lot of wailing, cursing, and in the case of Ali, vomiting involved. No need to say we made a spectacle.

But somehow I managed to get Alice into the hotel. I pulled her into the lift and closed it before Jasper was able to break free from Edward and run behind us, into it. Thankfully the vomiting seemed to have consumed her energy, so she was no longer wailing 'Jazzie' at the top of her lungs. She looked pale as if she would pass out again.

At last the lift opened and I half dragged Alice to her room. She fell into the bed and started crying like a baby.

"NOW WHAT!" I had lost my patience a long time ago. I was sleepy and cranky and my ears were buzzing from all the shouting and wailing.

Alice was glaring at me as if all this was my fault. She was about to speak when we were cut off by a noise from outside.

"Ali!..Where are you? Aliiiii ".

I knew that voice, I had heard it just moments ago. Jasper!

It seemed like he was banging on every single door in the whole floor calling out Alice's name.

Then Alice began screaming and running to the door calling his name. I followed behind her helplessly. This is not going to end well. I walked into the lobby to Alice practically climbing Jasper like a tree.

And I was not the only spectator, the occupants of the other room had come out to watch the show. And then I saw him. Edward was looking as frustrated as I felt.

He saw me looking and nodded. We moved together to pull the two of them apart for the second time this night.

But they wouldn't have it, they just wouldn't budge away from one other. I glared at Edward. "You were supposed to hold him back, how the hell did he find our room?"

He glared back at me." Well you were supposed to make sure that your sister did not text him the room no."

Damn, she must have did it when I went into the bathroom. The pixie was smart even when drunk.

I noticed the people glaring at the lot of seemed to notice it too.

"Do you mind if we take this inside?" I could only nod.

Edward somehow pulled Jasper and Alice inside while I apologized to the neighbours. I hope none of them recognized us. If this all got back to mom or dad, I don't even want to think about it.

*** I know I am horrible! I am so sorry I didn't post for a really long time. I am not going to make up any excuse, but I promise I will try to be more regular from now. I am thinking that 1 chapter a week seems good. What do you guys think? Do let me know if you like the story so far. Suggestions, criticism, and new ideas everything is welcome. Please do comment because your support is my motivation to continue the story.**

***Also I am thinking about a new title for the story and so far I have come up with nothing. So if you have any suggestions do let me know! So, until we meet again, keep smiling :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Kiss**

* * *

EPOV

I am gonna murder Jasper. I am just waiting for him to get sober and then I swear I am gonna kill the asshole. He and the pixie had been kissing the hell out of each other and they are showing no sign of surfacing anytime soon.

Believe me I have had my share of kissing and groping but these guys are seriously grossing me out.

I heard the door close and turned around. Flushed cheeks, full red lips and the cutest pair of brown eyes. I gotta say she did not lack in the looks department. Ya, but I guess her attitude more than made up for it.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. She was seething fire.

I glowered right back at her. She was hot when angry. Her cheeks were red and eyes became so fiery. It was like watching an angry kitten.

After about a minute she huffed and gave up.

Oh ya. Edward 1 Brownie 0.

Then I heard Jasper moaning, I groaned. It seemed they had taken things to the next level.

"I think we should give them some privacy", I said to Brownie as I started to walk out exasperated.

"I am not leaving my sister alone with that asshole". She was growling. Her face seemed to become even redder. Fuck, she was adorable.

Whoa, adorable? Where did that come from, I think I am seriously losing it. All this shit is going into my head. I think I need some fresh air.

"Well by the way she is acting, I think it's pretty clear that she has no issues being alone with that asshole", I replied. "Well, if you are happy watching your sister having sex then go ahead, don't let me stop you. There is no use trying to get any sense into them now, I am going out".

I was waiting for the elevator when I heard the footsteps. I smiled.

"What happened to staying with your sister?" I asked without turning back.

"Alice started pulling his clothes off." She mumbled. I snickered.

"But I am not going far and if your friend hurts her he will have me to answer to". She was seething again and yes, there was that blush again.

I smiled at her attitude. "Seems like you are close to her" I replied. The elevator had arrived and we got in.

"Of course I am, she is my sister." She replied.

The elevator closed. It was just the two of us.

I looked at her and she seemed to be busy fidgeting. Someone was feeling uncomfortable. Not so confident now, are we?

"You are not a sore sight to the eyes, when you are not ruining my eardrums", I commented.

She was about to snap at me when my phone started ringing.

It was Emmett. Now he calls, after all the drama and trouble is over, now he calls.

I heard his shouting as soon as I answered.

"Dude, what the heck is going on? I got a message from Jaz that he is getting married, please tell me it was a drunken prank call. "

I saw Brownie glowering at me, it seems the earlier comment did not go down well with her. Why am I not surprised.

I smiled at her. That seemed to make her angrier.

"And why the hell have I got about twenty miss calls from you. It's not true right, he didn't do it, did he?" Emmett was still shouting without giving me a gap.

Brownie was now ignoring me. Looking away, behaving as if I am not here.

"Cut it Emmett, let me speak. It's true. Jaz got drunk and met some random chick and decided he wanted to marry her."

I knew she was listening to every word even though she was doing a good job at pretending otherwise. So I continued.

"But I walked in, saved the day and dragged him away in time before he signed himself away to the devil". I smirked.

Now I could feel the daggers hitting me from the side. I looked at her and smiled again.

"No kidding, you dragged him away?" Emmett was saying, " Where are you guys now? Are you in the hotel, I am coming there, right now."

"No we are at another hotel, you see we stopped the marriage but we couldn't get the drunken lovebirds away and now they are in her room doing God knows what and we are in an elevator trying to get as far as possible from the scene." I replied.

"Did you say we? Who is we? Are you with someone?"

I looked at her. "Ya, the girl's sister is with me. She kinda helped in getting the two away from chapel". She was rolling her eyes now.

I heard a ding and the elevator opened. She walked out after giving me a haughty glance. Damn. She was so hot.

"Em, I gotta go I will talk to you later." I cut the call before he could protest.

I walked out and looked around for her. She was at the entrance. Where did she think she was going?

I followed her quickly.

At last I caught up with her outside. She seemed to be trying to call someone.

"Seems like somebody needs a ride", I whispered to her when I reached behind her. She jumped.

"You asshole, you scared me!" There she goes shouting again.

"I am just trying to help", I replied.

"Ya, you were a great help earlier, and I don't need any more of it, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"What? You are blaming me now, seriously, you try to kill me then your gold digging sister tries to get her claws on my friend and now you blame me for all of it. I don't believe this".

This is why I don't usually get involved with women. You have to hear their rambling all the time. It doesn't matter whose fault it is but the blame will always be on you. And this particular one shouting in front of me was more vicious than the others.

"You called my sister a gold digger, really? I bet you and your friend are nothing more than sleazy slimeballs prying on women. All you want is one night and after that you will just dumb her and move on. All men of your kind just want to get into the girl's pants."

She was rambling on and on. And it was getting on my nerves. If she didn't shut up soon I will do something stupid.

Ya didn't I mention that she was very hot when she was angry. All fiery eyes and that red cheeks, and those lips. Damn. Hell, I am done.

If she is not shutting up I know how to make her.

I was never someone to hold back. I did what I wanted and I always got what I wanted. And right now I wanted her. I wanted those lips on mine now.

So I did the only thing which made sense then. I kissed her.

***So they kissed. A bit of a cliffhanger but it was needed I guess, I promise the next chapter will be out soon. But some of the responses I have been getting are not encouraging and I am starting to wonder if anybody cares anymore. This my first attempt at writing and your response and I mean any response means a lot...So please tell me if I should just end the whole thing**


	8. The Kiss

EPOV

I am gonna murder Jasper. I am just waiting for him to get sober and then I swear I am gonna kill the asshole. He and the pixie had been kissing the hell out of each other and they are showing no sign of surfacing anytime soon.

Believe me I have had my share of kissing and groping but these guys are seriously grossing me out.

I heard the door close and turned around. Flushed cheeks, full red lips and the cutest pair of brown eyes. I gotta say she did not lack in the looks department.. Ya, but I guess her attitude more than made up for it.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. She was seething fire.

I glowered right back at her. I gotta say she was hot when angry. Her cheeks were red and eyes became so fiery. It was like watching an angry kitten.

After about a minute she huffed and gave up.

Oh ya. Edward 1 Brownie 0.

Then I heard Jasper moaning, I groaned. It seemed they had taken things to the next level.

"I think we should give them some privacy", I said to Brownie as I started to walk out exasperated.

"I am not leaving my sister alone with that asshole". She was growling. Her face seemed to become even redder. Fuck, she was adorable.

Whoa, adorable? Where did that come from, I think I am seriously losing it. All this shit is going into my head. I think I need some fresh air.

"Well by the way she is acting, I think it's pretty clear that she has no issues being alone with that asshole", I replied. " Well, if you are happy watching your sister having sex then go ahead, don't let me stop you. There is no use trying to get any sense into them now, I am going out".

I was waiting for the elevator when I heard the footsteps. I smiled.

" What happened to staying with your sister ?", I asked without turning back.

" Alice started pulling his clothes off." She mumbled. I snickered.

"But I am not going far and if your friend hurts her he will have me to answer to".. she was seething again and yes. there was that blush again.

I smiled at her attitude. "Seems like you are close to your sister" I replied. The elevator had arrived and we got in.

"Of course I am, she is my sister." She replied.

The elevator closed. It was just the two of us.

I looked at her and she seemed to be busy fidgeting. Someone was feeling uncomfortable. Not so confident now, are we?

"You are not a sore sight to the eyes, when you are not ruining my eardrums", surely she was a hooker or stripper working around here.

She was about to snap at me when my phone started ringing.

It was Emmett. Now he calls, after all the drama and trouble is over, now he calls.

I heard his shouting as soon as I answered.

" Dude, what the heck is going on. I got a message from Jaz that he is getting married, please tell me it was a drunken prank call. "

I saw Brownie glowering at me, it seems the earlier comment did not go down well with her. Why am I not surprised.

I smiled at her. That seemed to make her angrier.  
"And why the hell have I got about twenty miss calls from you. It's not true right, he didn't do it, did he?" Emmett was still shouting without giving me a gap.

Brownie was now ignoring me. Looking away, behaving as if I am not here.

"Cut it Emmett, let me speak. It's true Jaz was drunk and met some random chick and decided he wanted to marry her."

I knew she was listening to every word even though she was doing a good job at pretending otherwise. So I continued.

" But I walked in, saved the day and dragged him away in time before he signed himself away to the devil". I smirked.

Now I could feel the daggers hitting me from the side. I looked at her and smiled again.

"No kidding, you dragged him away ?" Emmett was saying, " Where are you guys now? Are you in the hotel, I am coming there, right now."

"No we are at another hotel, you see we stopped the marriage but we couldn't get the drunken lovebirds away and now they are in her room doing god knows what and we are in an elevator trying to get as far as possible from the scene." I replied.

" Did you say we? Who is we? Are you with someone?"

I looked at her. "Ya, the girl's sister is with me. She kinda helped in getting the two away from chapel". She was rolling her eyes now.

I heard a ding and the elevator opened. She walked out after giving me a haughty glance. Damn. She was so hot.

"Em, I gotta go I will talk to you later." I cut the call before he could protest.

I walked out and looked around for her. She was at the entrance. Where did she think she was going.

I followed her quickly.

At last I caught up with her outside. She seemed to be trying to call someone.

"Seems like somebody needs a ride", I whispered to her when I reached behind her. She jumped.

" You asshole, you scared me!" There she goes shouting again.

" I am just trying to help", I replied.

" Ya, you were a great help earlier, and I don't need any more of it, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!".

" What? You are blaming me now, seriously, you try to kill me then your gold digging sister tries to get her claws on my friend and now you blame me for all of it. I don't believe this".

This is why I don't usually get involved with women. You have to hear their rambling all the time. It doesn't matter whose fault it is but the blame will always be on you. And this particular one shouting in front of me was more vicious than the others.

" You called my sister a gold digger, really? I bet you and your friend are nothing more than sleazy slimeballs prying on women. All you want is one night and after that you will just dumb her and move on. All men of your kind just want to get into the girl's pants."

She was rambling on and on. And it was getting on my nerves. If she didn't shut up soon I will do something stupid.

Ya didn't I mention that she was very hot when she was angry. All fiery eyes and that red cheeks, and those lips. Damn. Hell, I am done.

If she is not shutting up I know how to make her.

I was never someone to hold back. I did what I wanted and I always got what I wanted. And right now I wanted her. I wanted those those lips on mine now.

So I did the only thing which made sense then. I kissed her.

***So they kissed. A bit of a cliffhanger but it was needed I guess, I promise the next chapter will be out soon. But some of the responses I have been getting are not encouraging and I am starting to wonder if anybody cares anymore. This my first attempt at writing and your response and I mean any response means a lot...So please tell me if I should just end the whole thing **


	9. A Street Brawl

**BPOV**

Well, this day turned out nothing like I expected. I had planned to attend my parent's anniversary party and be bored to death but as always my life just springs me with surprises.

Instead of making polite conversation and fake smiles with some boring MCPs in the big banquet hall, my mother had booked, I am having a shouting match with an asshole in the middle of the street. 'Handsome' asshole, even though that's beside the point. However handsome he might be, he is just a stick in the mud almost as bad as those MCPs.

"What? You are blaming me now, seriously!" he was shouting. "You try to kill me, then your gold digging sister tries to get her claws on my friend and now you blame me for all of it. I don't believe this".

That's it. That was the last straw. He insulted my family and I lost it. I had heard him talk to his friend earlier and the way he spoke had pissed me off, but now he completely crossed the line and I lost it.

"You called my sister a gold digger, really? I bet you and your friend are nothing more than a pair of sleazy slimeballs prying on women. All you want is one night and after that you will just dump her and move on. All men of your kind just want to get into the girl's pants."

I was rambling but I didn't care. I was just so angry. I was angry at Alice, for her stupid stunt. I was angry at Jasper, for taking advantage of my sister, I was angry at myself because I was helpless to drag Alice away but mostly I was angry at him, because he was just like the rest of them, and also because he had no right to judge my sister or me or anyone else, because he was a complete asshole and was pissing me off with his sassy mouth.

I was so angry that I didn't see it coming. My reflexes have always been poor. I was suddenly somehow in his arms. His one arm was around my waist and the other was tugging my hair and his lips… they were on mine.

He was kissing me. I was shocked for a second but then I tried to pull away. But he was too strong for me. I gasped and he took that opportunity to put his tongue inside mine. He was good. If I have to be honest with myself he was really good. It was certainly better than all my past ones, which was something considering that I had never been much of a saint through high school and college.

But I didn't think about that until much later. Because at that moment I was struggling to pull away from his strong arms. But that wasn't going really well. He was just so strong. So I stamped his foot. Believe me, I put all my strength into it.

"Aaargghh, what the f-", h was shouting and swearing and hopping on one foot simultaneously.

I was free from his grip at least. I have always hated heels, but I was kind of glad that Alice was my personal shopper and that she insisted I wear those Jimmy Choo's for the party.

"Are you fucking crazy, is that what you do to every guy who kisses you or is it because I didn't pay you?" he shouted.

He called me a hooker. That's what he bloody called me. Well, earlier I was angry but now I was mad, completely, off the hook, mad.

But I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me lose. Because then he wins. So I replied.

"Not everyone, just only those who don't know how to do it right", and I also threw in a throaty laugh.

"Are you implying that I am a bad kisser?" he asked.

"No, I am not implying. I am saying that you ARE a bad kisser ". I was lying but he didn't need to know that. I know I had hurt his ego and he deserved nothing less.

"And if you dare touch me again I will scream this bloody place down and then call the cops on you and your dickhead friend" I continued.

"Is that a warning, brownie? Are you trying to scare me off? I should warn you I am a lot of trouble and you really wouldn't want to call the cops because it will just backfire on you. And as for the kissing, I know you enjoyed it". The asshole had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Which part of it gave you the impression that I liked it? Was it when I stamped you? Or is it the part where I douse you in pepper spray?"

"Wha- "But he was late. I already had the can from my purse and I sprayed him with all my might.

I saw him duck and then spring towards me trying to get the can away from me. Next thing I knew we were both rolling on the ground, with his fingers fighting to pry mine open.

There is no need to say that we gathered a crowd round us. For God's sake, we were rolling on the floor fighting, of course we gathered a crowd and also the Police!

I had thought Alice will be the one in all the trouble but I guess as a "true" twin I am giving her company.

I cannot wait to see my mom's face when she hears that her daughter had a wrestling match with a stranger in the middle of the street, and got arrested for it. I guess she will be even more thrilled when she knows that the stranger happens to be her almost son-in-laws' best friend.

And dad, I don't even wanna think about how he is gonna react. I hate disappointing him and that's exactly what I had done.

But I will have to figure out how to handle mom and dad later. For now have bigger worries to handle now. Like the green eyed man who just entered the cell and was glaring at me.

Sadly the pepper spray had only hit his jacket. Damn, the guy had good reflexes.

He motioned to me with his head." It's your turn". He spoke curtly and turned away.

I sighed and got up. It was time to make my one phone call.

*** Hi guys, I am back as promised with the new chapter. Hope you are liking it so far. I got some complaints from my friends that Bella was not making any witty comebacks, so I read back on the last few chapters and realized that's true. So I have tried to improve on that.**

****I just want to say a big massive thank you to all my friends (both online and offline) who take their time to read and review my writing. Believe me, it means a lot.. I also want to thank my beta who has been a great help.**

*****Next chapter will be here soon, I might post it tomorrow but if not I promise I will post it by the end of the week. Till then please do tell me your opinion. I say again, it means a lot. Keep commenting and I will work on your suggestions and ideas. So till we see again keep smiling!**


	10. The Jail

**EPOV**

What the heck. I am at the station, again. But unlike the previous times, I feel something, regret. Maybe because this time I really deserved this. I guess I was an ass.

Ok, thinks went a bit out of control. I guess I shouldn't have kissed her like that.

As my dear father loves to point out, I tend to act before thinking. Which is exactly what I did.

Damn, I hate it when the old man is right.

I wonder what he will have to say about my latest fuck up. Locked up for fighting with a girl in the street at the middle of the night. I can imagine his patronizing voice and my brother's sneer.

No matter who she was and what she was, I shouldn't have behaved like that. I was pissed off, she was making me crazy, I was angry. But these are all excuses and at the end of the day what I did was wrong.

Also she could have pressed charges against me for assault, which she didn't.

To this day I have never regretted any of my actions, but now I do. And that means I have to apologize.

Again, not something I am used to doing. But I have to.

She was sitting in the corner looking at the ceiling. She looked so dejected. I felt like a bigger asshole because I was the reason she is in this shit. My last name is enough to bury all this shit in my records. But for her, that's not the case.

I reminded myself to have a word with the attorney as soon as Em gets him here. That would be my apology.

She was ignoring me. So I decided to break the silence.

"I am sorry".

She looked at me. "I didn't hear you".

"I said I am sorry", I paused for a moment but she just kept looking at me as if I had sprouted another head so I continued.

"I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission". She still didn't reply.

Was she dumb or what, I am losing my patience quickly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked

"You don't come across as a person who apologizes" she spoke at last.

"I am not, but I was wrong and so I had to." I shrugged

"OK", she analysed me for a minute. She seems to find my facial expressions sincere, so she continued, "Fine, apology accepted."

"Why didn't you press charges against me?" I asked.

She is quiet for a moment.

"I can fight my own battles. You kissed me, I stamped you and sprayed you. We are even." She replied at last.

Weird. This girl is weird. I knew it from the moment she nearly killed me with her car. No normal girl behaves like this.

No normal girl ends up brawling with a guy in the middle of the street. And she can land a mean punch too.

No normal girl stamps on my foot when I kiss her. And she made me apologize. That's a first.

There is something up with her for sure.

But I had to hand it down to her, she was fair. She wasn't turning it all on me saying I assaulted her.

Because she knows that would be a lie. Because she enjoyed it. And how would I know that? Because she kissed me back.

She can pretend all she wants, but for a moment she had faltered. She knows it and I know it too.

She continued to stare at the walls. I take the opportunity to look at her. I mean really look at her.

After seeing her gold-digging sister I had thought that she might have been a stripper or something. This is Vegas after all.

But now that I think about it I don't think she is. Firstly, she hadn't made any moves at me and after seeing my car and my clothes she had to know that I was loaded.

Secondly, her dress, her car, her hotel room, I didn't think about it earlier but now I see that they are all too expensive for a stripper or hooker.

"I guess I didn't introduce myself before. I am Edward" I break the silence again.

"Bella", she replies barely looking at me.

I gave up. The message is clear. Brownie- I mean Bella- doesn't wanna talk. Fine.

Bella, the name suits her. She was pretty. If I was anywhere near a normal guy I think she would have been my type.

But I am fucked up. And I don't trust her species. Not after what my mother did and certainly not after Tanya.

They might look all pretty and goody on the outside. But on the inside they are all the same. Heartless and cruel. Money and status are their holy grail.

She is probably the same way too. I mean look at her sister.

I don't know how long we wait, but at last I hear Emmett's voice.

They call me outside. Emmett's there with a young man who must be the attorney.

"Took you long enough", I mutter as I fist bump him.

"This is Alec", he introduces me to the new guy.

Soon Alec completes the formalities and I am good to go.

Then I remember her. So I ask Alec to stay back and take care of her charges and to put the tabs on me.

He agrees. Emmett's gives me weird looks when he hears my request but doesn't say anything.

They returned my phone.10 missed calls. All from Aron. What the-

I show Emmett the phone and he looks baffled as well.

Then the phone starts to ring again. It's Aron, I pick it up.

"Edward, where the hell are you. Dad is in the hospital, get your ass down her, right now".

I look at Em, he obviously heard everything because he is already moving.

"Let's go", he shouts at me. I get my car keys from the officer and we exit fast leaving behind a baffled Alec to take care of the shit here.

***I know I am a bit late. But so much has been happening. I don't know if you guys follow 1 D but recently I started following them. And now everything's a mess here. All my friends are fans and they are all so upset. Even me. So it took some time for stuff to calm down a bit.**

**But now I am back on track. I hope you like this chapter. I will make it up to you guys for being late. The next chapter will be hare on Wednesday. I promise.**

**Also please do REVIEW. I love to hear what you have to say. Your opinion means a lot. So say anything you have to say. I welcome it.**

**So that's it for now. Till we see again, keep smiling...:)**


	11. Clearing Up

**BPOV**

I watched as assho-, I mean Edward walked out. Was he bipolar or something?

After the way he behaved earlier an apology was the last thing I expected from him. He is an asshole. That's one thing I was positive off.

He actually apologised. I guess he was afraid that I will sue him. As if that was an option. His friend is going to be in enough trouble for both of them if dad gets to know about Alice's almost marriage.

And believe me, dad will know about it. I don't know how, but he always knows. Unless I do something, quickly.

Anyway if dad even got to know that someone kissed me like that without my permission, a lawsuit would be the least of Edward's worries. Lawsuits affect you only if you are alive right?

If dad finds out, asshole's dead.

He was an asshole and he paid for it. I am not going to wish him death over it.

I wonder how long it will take Jenks to get his ass over here. He is best for this kind of stuff. To make sure that all this doesn't reach back to my parent's ears.

Thank God he was already in Vegas for the anniversary.

My call had been brief.

Get down here ASAP.

And get me the hell out of here.

He loves money and working for us gets him lot of it. He is mom's right hand man. Mom trusts him completely.

He is also the man I use for situations like this. A large cheque in his name changed his allegiance faster than I could blink.

Mom thinks he works for her. But in truth he is our man, i.e. Alice's and mine.

He makes sure that none of our shit reaches her. And we certainly pay him well for our services.

It's true that money makes the world go around.

I fill Jenks up with the evening's development as we wait for Alice in the car.

He wasn't happy about what he heard. He might be a money grabbing twat but he had a heart buried deep somewhere.

He had known us for so long and I guess all this was making him a bit uncomfortable.

I watched as Rico emerged with Alice in his arms. Rico is our driver/bodyguard. I think he used to be in the CIA or something.

He was pissed with Alice. She had slipped past him to go to the club.

I watched as Rico placed Alice inside the car. She was completely out.

Soon they were inside and we were moving.

"What happened to the guy who was with her?" Jenks asked Rico.

"She was alone, no one was with her." Rico grunted. He was not happy at all. But he wouldn't rat Alice out. He knows what would happen if this reached dad. He cared about Alice and knew that it won't be good for her.

"No one was with her, are you sure? Did you check properly?" Rico glared at Jenks thought the mirror.

Rico did not take breaches to his security lightly.

"I was thorough, nobody was with her", he replied.

I guess Edward had pulled his friend out before we arrived. I wonder how he managed it. The two were kind of inseparable earlier.

"Just like I thought, the guy was just looking for a one night stand. He left once he got what he wanted. Thank God you stopped her before she married the fucker. Once he knew he had hit the jackpot, he was never gonna let go." Jenks was saying.

"Ya, it was so stupid of her", I agreed with him. He continued to speak, but my mind was elsewhere. So I just nodded my head and pretended to listen.

I don't think he was a gold-digger, not anymore. For one he was too shit faced and the marriage had been obviously a spur of the moment decision.

And second if Edward or his friend knew who I or Alice where, I don't think they would have behaved like that at all.

You don't go and randomly kiss the step-daughter of Philip Dwyer. Unless you had a death wish.

Something else was also bothering me. Ali-, I had never seen her this happy for the longest time. She was drunk on her feet, agreed. But I have seen her drunk before, she had never been like this before.

What was it with Jasper that made Ali was so happy? Who was he?

I needed to find them. Both Edward and Jasper.

Always make sure there are no loose ends. That's something my dad taught me. I want to bury tonight's events. That means shutting up the sources, i.e Edward and Jasper.

Obviously, Jenks would handle it. Discreetly. He will find them and make sure that they won't blab.

Sometimes I think I am more like my mom than I care to be. Cold, calculating, devious… But this time I am thankful for that. I don't want tonight to come and bite us in the ass later.

*** At last the Vegas episode is done. I feel so happy. Phew... I also competed 10 chapters. Again yyyeeiii. And I posted on time. WOW, I feel so good now.**

**Anyways, tell me how you like it so far. The next part is gonna be different. Things are gone spice up. I want your ideas, opinion anything. Tell me how it is...so far. I haven't finalized how things will go from here so all your suggestions are welcome.**

**I am feeling a lot of inspiration to write these days so I am writing a lot. So expect my next update soon. I promise it would be out before friday for sure.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE DO REVIEW. I AM CLUELESS ON HOW YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND NEED TO KNOW IF I AM DOING IT RIGHT**

**So till we see again keep smiling :)**


	12. The Bitch And Me

**2 Months Later**

**EPOV**

Hell. That's what my life had become in the past 2 months. I had no clue that everything would be change so drastically when I got the phone call from Aron that night in Vegas.

Dad, whatever his faults maybe, I had always admired his strength. He was a rock. He never broke. Not when the woman he loved more than himself died. Not when my back stabbing mother double crossed him. And certainly not through my numerous fuck ups.

But that day my father at last shook. Aron didn't reveal much over phone. Just that dad had an attack and that I had to be there ASAP.

A heart attack. That wouldn't shake the old man. He had a heart of granite. I couldn't believe it till I saw it before my eyes. He looked so fragile and old. Unlike the powerful, condescending man I was used to.

Aron did not take dad's attack well. He had been the golden boy and obviously more closer than me. He was a mess.

But thank God, dad pulled it through. It was a narrow escape though. He was prescribed complete rest. No more running across continents conquering the business world.

He was not happy about it either. Carlisle was never good at handing over control. Not even when he had the best employees under him.

But Aron had put his foot down. I never thought I would say it but for the first time in er…forever, he and I agreed on something.

Usually, it was always me against him and dad. But for the first time ever we were on the same side.

At last dad had agreed to take a chill. But he made me pay for it. My freedom was his payment for handing over control.

No more playing the rich spoilt guy. No more weekend leisure trips at my whim.

I had to become respectable. I now have an office in Cullen Enterprises where I actually sit and work. I am directly under Aron. A fact which I hate and he loves.

We might have stood together once, but that doesn't make us the best of chums or anything.

We are both very professional and cordial but that's about it. It's not like either of us had forgotten the past.

Em had asked me to make an effort with Aron. But he knows I won't. I can never forgive him or his double-faced bitch of a _fiancé. _Everything else I would have forgiven but not Tanya.

A knock on the door pulled me back to present.

It opens without waiting for my reply. Think of the bitch and the bitch shall appear.

"Good morning, Edward", Tanya walked in with that pompous air she always carried around.

"What the hell do you want?" she was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"I just wanted to enquire how you are faring", she had already pulled out a chair and sat down.

"I mean, we both know that you don't particularly like being here", she continued.

"I don't think how I am faring is any of your concern", I was already losing my temper and she had just began. I so didn't want to end up creating a ruckus here. But if she keeps sitting there ranting, I give no guarantees for my behaviour.

"Of course it's my concern, soon you will be my brother", I closed my eyes to tune her out. I will not give her the satisfaction of seeing me lose it.

"Good, so you remember whom you are going to marry, I thought you would not remember since having a big bank balance was your only criteria for Mr. Right. And you perfectly made it clear that mine wasn't big enough". I spoke through clenched teeth.

I had loved her. She had been my everything for years. We had grown up together. I had thought she was it for me, until I found her in my brother's arms and his bed.

I confronted her. I would have forgiven her. That's how much I loved her. But she had laughed at me. Apparently, she had been with me only because of my name and status. Like everyone else, that's all she had wanted. But then she met Aron. Older, more successful and certainly the more favoured.

Why should she choose me when she could have the better brother? That's exactly what she said to me.

I was furious. I vowed to make Aron see the truth and bring the bitch out. But I was in for a surprise.

That was the day I truly realized how much Aron had hated me. He liked Tanya or rather he lusted for her. He had slept with her knowing that she was with me. He didn't care that she had been mine.

"I always get what I want, baby brother. She needs a man not a boy", I would never in a million years forget the hurt, the humiliation and the anger.

That was the day, the boy Edward died. I vowed to prove them wrong.

Over the years, I became what I am now. Aron might own the Cullen Enterprises, but he can have it. I don't give a damn.

There is no doubt anywhere who is the better brother now. While my brother immersed himself in boring negotiations and contracts, I lived my life on the edge and made myself a fortune too.

Before, racing had just been a hobby. But after Tanya, it became everything. Nothing was more soothing than the soft rumble of my baby as I rode her faster than ever.

I had met Em and Jas through this love for racing. All three of us loved the speed, the wildness and the adrenaline. In fact we all were adrenaline junkies. But unlike them, I chose it as my profession.

My first race was three months after Tanya. My family was certainly very supportive. Dad had mocked me. Aron promised he will be there to pick up my broken body after I crashed. Jasper's dad was my sponsor. That man had more faith in me than my entire family combined.

Everyone saw me just as another spoilt trust fund baby. I knew I had nothing to lose. So I won.

And that was just the beginning. Soon Edward Cullen synonymous to winner. The races, the girls, the fans, the fights. I was soon everywhere.

It was all perfect. But then it all came tumbling down. A loose brake and my perfect life came down again.

"Edward, Wha-" I looked up. Shit, I had zoned out, again.

But, Tanya was still rambling on.

"Tanya, if there is something you want to say, do it fast and then get out", I spoke, cutting her off. For the love of God, I can't realize how I could have ever loved her. Had she always been this irritating?

She was cross I had cut her off but she replied. "I was here to say that, because of our history it would be too awkward if you were present at the wedding. I mean we don't need anyone to know that the famous Edward Cullen was dumped for his elder brother, right. So, it would be better if you don't attend. And it's not like you and Aron are close or anything".

I took a deep breath. "I don't give a fuck if anybody finds out that you had two timed me and my brother. I think it would gain me even more sympathy. And as for that contract your dad and my dad are gonna sign under the name of love and wedding, I won't be caught dead amidst it. You might convince the entire world of your love towards Aron. But remember that I know the truth. It's just a marriage of convenience. So don't flatter yourself."

Her face was the colour of tomato by the time I was finished and looked ready to burst. I cut her off again as she started to speak.

"You have said your piece, now get out of my office before I have the security escort you out. You might be my brother's showpiece but this is my office and I don't like blonde bimbo's parading themselves here. So get out, now".

She stomped her foot and began to walk out.

"You are an arrogant asshole, I hope you rot in hell", she shouted before walking out of the door.

"Hell is right next to you sweetheart", I called after her as she disappeared.

*** I hope this chapter clears up some of the queries regarding Edward's past. More about that will come in the future. BTW this chapter occurs 2 months after Vegas. Next up will be BPOV.**

*** I don't know how long it's gonna take me to put up a chapter. I am in a tight schedule with my semester end exams around the corner.( Wish me luck, I really need it). But I will try hard to post at least once in a week. The posts will be mostly on the weekends.**

***Again, thank you for all the follows and favorites. I cannot say how happy I am. This is my first fic and already I get so much support. It means a lot. Please do tell me how you guys feel about this story. I would love to hear from you. Please do REVIEW.**

***Till we meet again, it's good bye. Keep smiling :)**


	13. Family Time

**BPOV**

"Bella it's been three fucking months", Alice was shouting.

I can't believe she is still hung up on that Jasper guy. I tried my best to convince her that he was a douche bag but no she is convinced that he is the love of her life.

"Three months and I still can't find him. I tried every possible way. I even hired a private investigator. But nothing, just absolutely nothing. It's as if he had never existed." I turned around hearing a sob.

She was crying. Alice Dwyer was crying. I don't think she has ever shed a tear over a man before. This was way more serious than I thought.

I gathered her up and hugged her tight. She was full on sobbing by now.

"I had thought….I thought what we had was special, I thought we had a connection, but I guess you were ri-…right. He doesn't care, I guess. I was just another lay for him. I can't believe I fell for someone like him.

I didn't know what to say so I just kept hugging her till she quietened down. It seemed that at last she had regained her senses. Maybe now she would finally get over that awful night in Vegas.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aren't you meeting with the council next Tuesday?"

"Yes, Kate will be presenting the new blueprint and then we will go from there".

Dad and mom always turned our dinner table into a conference room, which neither Alice nor I appreciated.

"I thought we were having dinner, can't we talk about something other than business for at least now. I travelled an hour just to see you guys, you know." Alice spoke, exasperated.

The same usual drama again. I had given up on trying to be a normal family long back. But Ali still seemed hopeful.

"Alice, you don't get it, this meeting is important. If we don't get the approval of the council-"dad started.

"I don't care, dad. I am just asking for 20 minutes of your time. But I guess even that is too much", she stormed out looking upset.

I heard the tires of her Porsche squealing as she took out her anger on the car. God, the whole Jasper thing must be still upsetting her. Usually she is never this emotional.

At last my mom cleared her throat.

"Bella, why don't you stay the night, I will ask Bree to prepare your room", she spoke at last.

I just nodded my head. I knew what that meant, I was dismissed.

I walked away from them as they resumed their business conversation. I might as well stay over. It was late and I wasn't in the mood for a long drive.

I had never liked this house. Maybe it was because it was too big. I and Alice were alone here most of the time. We had our nannies and the other servants. But mom and dad were rarely home.

Situations like this are not new. It's not the first time that I or Alice had got mad because either of our parents cancelled on us.

It's been like this for as long as I can remember. As children we had never lacked for anything. We got what we wanted the moment we asked for it. Except our parents.

I guess it's the story of most rich kids. Getting all they wanted except love and all.

On paper the Dwyer's were the perfect couple. Renee and Philip Dwyer were the most envied couple in Chicago. They have the perfect marriage, perfect family and perfect life. I guess everything is perfect about us from outside. But inside, it's not pretty.

My parents doesn't love each other. They had never loved each other. My mom had married Phil only to pacify my granddad.

Phil is a great guy. He loves me like his own. He is my dad in every sense. But I know he married mom only because of gramps. Phil used to be his right hand man. He was the son gramps never had.

After my father died when I was 2, mom had returned to my gramps. He had welcomed her with open arms even though she had disgraced him by running away at 18.

He had taken both mom and me in. With his help mom got to complete college and make sure I had everything I needed.

Ali's mom died giving birth to her. Mom had met Phil when she started working for gramps. Soon he had seen that having Phil as family would be perfect for the business. And thus the match.

Mom didn't object much. Phil was perfect. He was a great businessman. He was good to her. She needed me to have a father-figure and Phil was great with Alice.

Phil was ambitious. He knew the marriage was his step to greatness. And he did what had to be done. But his heart belonged to his first wife just like my mother's, whose heart was still in the grave with Charlie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I took a deep breath before walking into the business empire that's Volturi.

"This is your legacy, Isabella. It's your duty to take this company forward after me and your mother." I could still hear gramps' voice in my head.

He had not approved of my father. And for a long time after mom came back he didn't talk much to me. But that changed soon.

He might be a ruthless business man. And he had tried a lot to hate me for being partly a Swan but he soon realized that I was just like him. Ruthless and cunning. That's why he wants me to be a part of the business. As he says, to carry forth the legacy.

It was my first day and I was ready. On paper I was an MBA graduate from an Ivy League college but I knew I had my work cut out for me. I had to prove myself and show the people that I am not another rich spoilt brat living off her parent's fame.

I am here at last and it's time to prove my worth.

*** So I don't know. I have done my best with it, not so interesting but it was needed for carrying the story forward. Edward and Bella will meet again soon.**

***Thanks again for all the reviews. I am so happy to hear that you guys are liking it. It's a huge booster for me to continue.**

***It might be sometime before I post the next chapter. As I said earlier my semester end exams are here and I have to open my books. But I will try to post something. Anyway it's just three more weeks and then I have three months of vacation to finish this one up. So bear with me if I don't post regularly.**

***So see you in the next chapter...(hopefully soon). So till then keep smiling :)**


	14. We Meet Again

**EPOV**

I watched as the cars raced past one another. I could see the racers fighting tooth and nail. I knew how it felt. The adrenaline, the speed, the power. I had loved it. I used to live for those moments. But now…

That's where I should be now. With them. Beating them all. Because I am better than all of those fucking idiots. They knew it. They had feared me. I used to be their worst nightmare. I was invincible on the racing track.

I kept on looking at the TV screen. I hated watching it but I couldn't look away. The tracks, the cheering from the crowd, the noise of the engines. I should be there now. That's where I belong. Not here in an office sitting behind desk reading boring files on who knows what.

And that's where I would have been. If it wasn't for my father's heart attack and that damn loose wire on my car. It had all been going perfectly. I was practicing damn hard. This year was supposed to be mine. It should have been me lifting that cup.

But a loose break. That's all it took. To put those dreams to an end. The doctors said I was lucky to be alive. Lucky, my foot.

Being stuck in a hospital with more broken bones and bruises than you can count was apparently lucky.

But I didn't give up. As soon as I physically could, I had gone back to the track. But then dad had collapsed.

One couldn't leave family. Even one as shitty as mine. So I am here now whether I liked it or not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I spotted them as soon as I walked in. Emmett and Rose seemed to be having a wrestling match with their lips and tongue. Seth was trying his best not to stare. Peter and Jared were flirting with some blondes. And Jasper…Jas was looking his depressed self which we all had grown accustomed by now.

"What's up, man", I asked as I took a seat near him. He jumped up on hearing me.

"Where did you drift off to?" I asked him while I motioned for the bartender.

"You… I mean… I was just thinking of… I mean thinking of Alice", Jasper replied.

Not again. I groaned internally. For the past three months Jasper has been like this. Lovesick and drunk.

For heaven's sake he had known the girl for like ten minutes, the better part of which they were both drunk.

Jas was the last guy I had imagined to turn into a love sick puppy.

"Dude, get over it." I turned around to see Peter looking at him exasperated.

"What's so special about that chick anyway, Jasper has been pinning away for months", that was Seth.

I looked around to see that all of them were listening to us. Even Em and Rose had taken a break.

"I can't explain it, we had a connection. It was not even physical." He was getting frustrated.

I heard Emmett snort. "It certainly didn't look that way when we pulled you away from her". That earned him a smack from Rose.

"This is all your fault, Edward. Why did you drag him away from there? He obviously cared for the girl", Rose's voice rose above all the blaring music.

"What? How is it all my fault? Are you saying that I should have left him there? With that gold-digging bitch". I really don't know what Em ever sees in her.

"Don't you dare insult her!" Jasper had officially lost it.

"Shut up! What do you know, she was ready to fuck you after knowing you for five seconds. She almost tricked you to marry her. I saved you. You should be thanking me. If it wasn't for me, you would be signing away half your fortune to that pixie as alimony by now. She was just after the money. Think of the facts Jasper." I was fed up with his attitude.

I had thought that it was a phase and he would get over it. Apparently not.

"She was just so beautiful and small and perfect", his shoulders slumped as he was drifted off. I could as well have been preaching to a wall.

I sighed and downed my drink. I really needed to get drunk. I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget this entire week. Scratch that. I wanted to forget the past three months beginning from that awful night in Vegas.

"Jas, you know what, the perfect way to forget her is to find another one. There are a lot of beautiful ladies here. I think most of them would love to have you." Peter tried to cheer him up.

"Ya, that's what you should do", Jared also backed him up.

"You guys disgust me, stop objectifying women." Em was trying to remain in Rose's good graces it seemed.

But I was no longer paying them any attention. Something else had caught my eye.

A mop of brown hair. It was her.

Don't ask me how I knew it's her. Because I just knew. It's not possible.

It couldn't be her. What was she doing in Chicago?

I stood up and walked towards the dance floor. I could see her swaying to the music. It was her. I was sure.

She was dancing without a care. How the hell did she get here? I kept moving towards her till I was just behind her.

Then suddenly she turned around. Those brown eyes.

I was right. It was her. Brownie… I mean Bella.

***And they meet again. Any guesses on what would happen now?**

***I am so happy that for once I posted the update on time. I realized that I feel more inspired to write when I really should be studying. It's funny. But I am so screwed. The exams are this week and I am not prepared. Pray for me...I think I am gonna need all the luck in this world.**

***anyways, thanks for the reviews and the follows. It means a lot.**

***I have news. OK there is this new story that's playing around in my head and I will put it down on paper soon. It's going to out soon. I hope you guys will like it.**

***That's all for now. Till we see again, keep smiling :)**


	15. Me, Green Eyed Jerk And The Blondie

**BPOV**

I could feel all tensions and worries leaving my veins. The music nulled my brain. I could almost forget everything as I swayed to it.

That was until I saw him.

Green eyes, that's the first thing I noticed.

May be it was all the alcohol or maybe it was the music. I was slow to recognize.

It was the green eyed jerk from Vegas. Edward, ya that's what his name was.

He was here in Chicago and right in front of me. And I was gaping at him like a fish.

"Hey, we met in Vegas, remember", it took me a minute to realize he was speaking.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it but sadly I was a bit tipsy.

"Sorry", I mumbled.

He said something again but I didn't hear a word of it. The music was too loud and my head was buzzing.

"I didn't get you", I shouted but to no effect. My head was seriously beginning to hurt. Maybe the third tequila shot was not a good idea. I needed to get out of here.

It was better to get this over with now. So I took action.

Soon, I was dragging him out of the pub and away from all that noise.

Phew, so much better. Back to the matter at hand now.

"Give me the amount", I said.

He was frowning at me. "What are-"

But I cut him off. "Look, I don't have time for this shit. I know why you are here. So just state the amount already and get this done with."

He looked at like I was a lunatic.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" seriously he wanted to play this game.

"I know you are here to blackmail Alice and me, I have been waiting for this. I am surprised that you didn't turn up earlier. I had almost started to believe that you guys may have been half way decent. But you proved it wrong. So tell me what do you have? Is it photographs? Or do you have a sex tape or something. Tell me the amount and let's get it over with, ok. I wa-"

"Shhh-"I was silenced by his finger on my lips.

"I would have loved to silence you with my lips but the last time I tried that I ended up getting sprayed with pepper" I rolled my eyes. But he continued.

"Do you have any idea how loud you are, you are blasting my eardrums, lady. And for the record I am not a blackmailer trying to get money out of you or your sister. As far as I know neither is Jasper. And I have known him for quite some time." He paused for a minute.

"Really then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I was here to play some football, what do you think? What does a guy come to a pub for? To get drunk. You are dumber than I thought", he replied.

"You have a very special talent in ticking me off, don't you? I meant what are you doing in Chicago? Why are you in my city?" My head was hurting again.

"Your city? Is it your private property or something? It is as much mine as it yours. So why don't you shut up and listen for once rather than blabbering nonstop." My head was buzzing more and more by the minute and he was so loud.

He was being an obnoxious jerk. I am beginning to think it's a usual for him.

"Edward, there you are", I turned around and to my horror there he was, the blonde nightmare himself, Jasper. As if his friend here wasn't enough. Why the heck where they here?

How could they be from Chicago too? I had thought that between Alice, me and our gang, we had run through most of the male population in the city. God, I couldn't think straight.

"Why did you walk away like that all of a sudden", he was speaking as he walked towards us.

"Em was searc- what the fuck!" he looked at me like I was an alien.

"You are her sister right? We met in Vegas. Bell- ya Bellzy, I remember her saying you are her sister. Is she here? Can I talk to her just once? I know we didn't meet in an ideal scenario but-" he was full on rambling.

I saw Edward rolling his eyes.

"Cut it out Jas", he said to him.

"He has been lovesick since that night. He has been giving me a hell lot of shit for pulling him away from her. I have heard nothing but Alice this and Alice that from his mouth for months. So if you could, please help him and just put me out of my misery." He said.

He turned to Jasper. "When you meet her and it doesn't go as you expect, don't blame me. Remember that I had warned you."

But Jasper didn't seem to be listening.

"I just want to speak to her once. And if she doesn't want me, I will go away from her life forever." I was confused. Were they all mad or was it just me.

"I don't think-", I was cut off. Again!

"You guys don't understand, we had a connection, we both felt it." Jasper said. "I need to see her. I love her".

Not him too. I thought Alice was stupid. But then he turns out to be worse. I guess they are made for each other.

I looked at Edward. He looked defeated and just shrugged his shoulders.

I sighed. "One time. Just one time and that too only because she is as crazy as you. But if you dare hurt her, I will skin you alive".

Unsurprisingly the second part of my sentence was swallowed by Jasper's shouts and before I knew I was in the air.

"Put me down Jasper. I am not your friend. I don't even know you", I shouted.

"Yes we don't know each other, now. But one day you will be my sister-in-law. So get used to it." He winked at me. "Now let's go meet Ali".

I groaned. I had a feeling things were gonna turn upside down.

*** This ended up being longer than I expected. Anyway's they meet again. Now things are gonna get interesting. We will see where all this goes.**

***A big thank you to my roomies, who push me constantly to update. I swear I have the best roomies ever. They are not even fans of twilight but they act as my beta's and help me a lot. I love you both :)**

**Thank for reading. Thanks for all support and reviews. It means a lot. The next chapter will be out next week. And ya my exams would be done by Wednesday. YEY, holidays are almost here.**

*** Please do continue to review. It truly means a lot. So till we meet again, keep smiling! :)**


	16. I am Edward Cullen

**EPOV**

Why are they not here yet? Jasper was getting impatient. We had been here at the café for five seconds and he was already restless.

"Dude, chill. The fact that you are going to meet Alice itself is a miracle", I replied.

Never in a million years had I expected Bella to relent to it. Who would have thought that out of all places in the world, those two would be from Chicago? My Chicago. Fuck, luck is a bitch and I think it is seriously favouring Jasper.

And Bella, I got to admit. She was different. I don't know how but she just was. For one she tended to bring out the worst in me.

I had lost respect for the womankind long back. But something about her made me thing she was not like others. Don't ask me how I know it. I have just met her twice. Both of which were not very pleasant experiences.

Hmm, But appearances can be deceiving. I remembered. Tanya is a living example for that. Bella is probably just like the rest of them.

Anyway, where was she? She had promised to bring Alice here to the café . She wanted them to be on neutral grounds and sober when they met.

At last I see them. Apparently so has Jasper. "There they are, Edward look over there".

I finally get it. My friend Jas is lost forever and he has been replaced by a lovesick puppy who would do just about anything for his girl. In short he has turned into Em. Great!

Jasper was waving his hands at them madly and at last Bella saw him.

"Edward, I need your help" Jasper whispered as they began walking towards us.

"What now?"

"I need to speak with just Alice, so" I cut him off.

"You want me to go, perfect!" I got up about to escape from there. But he stops me.

"Yes, I want you to go, but not alone. Take Bella too"

"Ya, and what is she? A puppy? That I can just take along. You saw her that day. How am I supposed to convince her to leave her sister alone with you? Again."

"I know you will figure something out. You have a way with women" Jasper smiled.

"Not this one apparently", I muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Turns out it wasn't as difficult as I thought. Alice wanted privacy too. Once they both met again it was as if the rest of us did not exist. So Bella had no choice but to leave.

And believe me they both were so lost in each other that no one would want to interrupt.

I never thought I would meet a grosser couple than Em and Rose. But these two might just give them a run for their money.

Anyway that's how I and Bella end up wandering around the mall.

We both were silent for the longest time.

At last she broke the silence. "Have I met you before? I mean before Vegas"

"No, I don't think so", I replied.

"It's just that your face looks familiar."

"May be you have seen me in a race", I said.

"Race, as in car racing?", she asks.

"Yes, I used to be a professional racer", I reply.

"Used to? What happened? Did they kick you out or something? She asked smiling.

"No, I had an accident. So I had to leave", I reply shortly.

She looks at me for a moment. She hadn't expected that. "Oh, I am sorry", she replied at last.

We both remained silent for some time. Then she asked suddenly.

"So can't you ever go back to racing now? You seem healthy now". I was taken aback.

"Are you always this forthcoming? I just met you. Why should I tell you about my life and career", I reply.

She sighs. "Suit yourself, I was just curious", she said.

Again I remained silent.

"You never told me your full name", she changed the topic.

"Why are you chatty all of a sudden, the other day you would barley utter a word", I said remembering my attempts to make conversation in the jail.

"The other day I was in jail with a stranger who nearly assaulted me and I was sick with worry for my sister who was alone with the said stranger's best friend. So I am sorry I was not in a mood to make conversation." She replied hotly.

"So what changed now? I am still the stranger who as you said "nearly assaulted' you. And your sister is still with my best friend. So other than for being in a jail, we are still in square one itself." I said.

"There is a difference, Alice is sober now. So I don't have to worry about her. And she is in a very crowded café with Jasper. So she is not alone. And since Jasper insists that he is going to be my _brother-in-law_ one day, I thought I should make an effort to be cordial with you. Which I see was a waste of energy now. I was right from the beginning. You are an asshole". With that she began walking away.

God, she was such a spitfire.

"Hey wait", I grasp her hands to stop her. "You were right about me. I am an asshole and my full name is Edward Cullen. Happy". I said.

"Cullen? As in Antony Cullen? Now I remember how I know you", she replied.

"My ex-boyfriend used to be a huge fan of yours. He used to keep talking about your races and stuff. And when you met with that an accident-", she at last looks at my face and stops.

"Shit, he is gonna lose it when he hears I met you", she smiled.

Wow. Brownie has heard of me. Why does that make me happy?

"Now your turn." I said.

She looked confused. So I explain "Your turn to say your name. I take Bella is just a nick name?" I smirked at her.

"It's Dwyer. Isabella Dwyer.", she replied.

It was my turn to be surprised. "You are related to Philip Dwyer? What the fuck."

"Yes, he is my father. Do you know him?" she seems surprised.

"Yes, only because my own father happens to be his biggest frenemy" I replied. "Carlisle Cullen, you must have heard of him".

The business feuds between The Cullen's and Dwyer's were famous. Carlisle and Phil were both likeminded, driven and ambitious. They have come to horns with each other many a times.

Right now, I think they are both friends. Phil had visited dad in the hospital and all. But that could change any day. I know my father enjoyed the feuds with Phil.

"Carlisle Cullen" she spoke, "I have met your father once or twice now that I think about it. He seemed like a man you wouldn't want to offend. I know that Phil and he had some clashes occasionally but Phil speaks highly of him. But seeing Carlisle and you no one would say that you are his son".

Thank God for that. I don't want to be Aron.

"I look more like my mother", I replied.

"Oh, your mother. I have heard abou-" she stopped adruptly. "I am sorry".

"Oh please don't be sorry, go ahead. Tell me what have you heard about her? That she is a bitch? That she two timed my father? Big news. I already know that. And I don't care. And never be sorry for me. I don't need your pity."

Fuck. I could feel the familiar pain and fury coursing through my veins at the mention of my mother. Why did I have to bring her up? Ofourse she has heard of my mother. The entire Chicago has. One of the biggest scandals of the city. Fuck.

The urge to hit something was back. I need to get away or I might do something stupid. So I walked away as fast as possible. Before I smashed my hand in the nearest wall.

"Edward, wait" I heard her running behind me. But I didn't stop. I needed to get away from there, now.

***Sorry it took a bit longer than usual but I just got home after 4 months and I was kinda caught upa bit in stuff. Anyways here ist is. Tell me what you think. REVIEWS... I need to know where you guys stand with this plot. Do you like it. Tell me. Don't like it. Tell me. Doubts. Ask me.**

**I need your help to improve myself. So please!**

***Till we meet again keep smiling :)**


	17. Blue Moon

**BPOV**

"So Jasper has invited you to come along with us to the inauguration of The Blue Moon" Alice said.

"Blue Moon- as in the club Blue Moon. I thought it was pretty difficult to get in there. They allow memberships only by recommendations right now and you have to be a guest of a member if you wanna enter. How did Jasper get in?" I asked.

"Apparently it is owned by his friend's fiance's father. And so he got a membership and he said he would get us in as his guests."

"Hmm OK, Let me see if I am free that night", I replied smiling.

To be honest I was excited. Blue Moon has been the talk of the town for months. It was the typical high class club. I had wanted a membership but they were pretty exclusive right now. It would be months before my membership got approved.

Seems like knowing Jasper had its benefits.

I never thought I would say it but Jasper actually seems to be good guy. It's been 2 weeks since they met again and things have been going well. And he keeps Ali happy. Which is enough for me.

But I can't say the same about his friend.

Edward Cullen. I was so shocked the green-eyed jerk from Vegas is actually the Edward Antony Cullen.

I mean I had watched Jake go gaga over him for 2 years. I have seen his races live.

Next time Jake calls, I certainly have news for him.

But in my excitement of realizing he was the racer whom my best friend/ex-bf had obsessed over, I had forgotten the Cullen connection. Of course other than being a world renowned racer he also had to be the son of Carlisle Cullen.

Shit. I should not have started about his mother. How could I be so stupid. I wasn't his greatest fan but it was obvious that the topic was a sensitive one.

Of course it would upset him. I only needed to remember of how it felt to hear Gramps go on about Charlie to understand what Edward feels every time his mother is mentioned.

I can't believe I am actually feeling sympathy for the asshole. But it must not have been easy growing up hearing about his mother's affair from every nook and corner of Chicago. No wonder he had turned out to be a rouge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It takes a lot to impress me. But this place has absolutely won me over. And we had only just got in.

Blue Moon is mind blowing. As expected. This might well have become my favorite hangout. Damn, I want that membership card, now.

"So ladies, enjoying yourself", I turn around. It's Jasper.

"This place is amazing", Alice shouts over the music. She was already in his arms.

"Ali, try to keep it down tonight" I said remembering the last time Jasper and Alice were together in a pub.

"Yes Mom", she sticked her tongue out her tongue at me while Jasper laughed. 2 weeks and Alice already has him wrapped around her fingers. I shaked my head.

"Come on, I will introduce you guys to my friends. They are so excited to finally meet you", Jasper led us to the upper floor.

"This is a private lounge. And we have full access to it tonight", he says showing us around.

Some guys in the corner waved at us and took us over to them.

"Guys, meet my Alice and her sister Bella and girls meet Jared, Seth, Mike and, where is Em and Edward?" He trailed off looking around.

"Em is on the dance floor with Rose and Edward is sulking there in the corner", Seth answered.

"Why is Edward sulking? I hope it's not because he is still mad at us", Alice asked. She was aware of Edward's disapproval.

"Nah, that's not it. I guess he has too many reasons to sulk. So it can be anything", Jasper answers.

Seth had offered to get us drinks and Jared had gone with him. Leaving Mike behind with us.

"What do you mean?" I ask Jasper.

But Mike beats him to answer me." Well, first he gets in that accident and has to leave racing. Then his father's cardiac arrest and now Tanya's wedding. The guy has a lot on his plate now". Mike had moved closer to me.

"Who is Tanya?", asked Alice

"Tanya? Tanya Denali Is Edward's ex-girlfriend and soon to be sister-in-law", Mike answers. By now he was right next to me.

"That is so fucked up", says Alice. "So she left him for his brother?"

"No, she two-timed him with his brother", but it was not Mike who had spoken.

I turned around to see a very pissed off Edward.

"Nice to know that my life is at least good enough to gossip" he spats.

"Edw-"Jasper began.

"Don't. I thought at least my friends had my back. But no, apparently I am just gossip material for them." He was seethed.

"Edward, we were just-", Mike began to speak. But Edward silenced him with a glare.

"I had put up with you until now for the sake of others but not any more. I knew you were a wanna be slimeball the moment I saw you. And gossip, that's all you can ever do. So go ahead. You know what. I think I should go away now. You can carry on. Don't let me stop you". He storms off with that leaving behind a shocked silence.

At last Mike clears his throat. "Don't let Edward bother you. He is an asshole." He smiled at me.

"It's not Edward, it's you who is bothering me. You had no right to blabber his private life to someone. I think you should apologize to him. And I have been observing you till now. I should say I agree with Edward. You are exactly what he just said.", with that I got up and walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At last I find him in the parking lot, smoking. If I did not hate the guy's guts I would have admitted that he struck quite a sexy picture perched against his Aston Martin with a cigar between his lips. No wonder girls went wild around him.

"Hey", I called out.

He turned around. He looked at me for a moment but does not speak. At last I began.

"I am sorry for what happened inside. Mike shouldn't have spoken about your private life to us. It was wrong", I said.

He gives a dry laugh. "At least it kept you guys entertained".

"No, I mean- I am sorr-"I began.

"I don't need your sympathy. I had already got enough of that. I don't need your pity either", he said cutting me off. He seemed to have made a habit off that.

"Well if you don't want my sympathy or pity then what do you want?" I muttered under my breath. I did not think he would hear it. But he did.

He looked at me for a moment as if he was seeing me for the first time. It was as if he was assessing me. His eyes were pensive. I turned back and started walking away but he took hold of my hand and stopped me.

"Well, you could go out on a date with me". He finally answered.

***So I guess that's a cliffhanger. And I know that you guys would be like WHAT! But he hates women! I know. But you will see in the next chapter. Also don't hate me for keeping you hanging. I will update soon I promise. **

***I just want to take this opportunity to thank 5 very important people who gave me confidence to write. My closest friends. I practically live with four of them and they proofread as well as bear with me in general. And the fifth one you know who you are. You have known me for the longest and my constant motivator. I love you all.**

***Thanks to all those who took time to read my stories. All your reviews are appreciated. Thanks for the follows and favorites. They mean a lot. I know I don't deserve it because I had abandoned the story and readers at one point. Sorry for that and you guys are too kind to me.**

***keep reviewing. I love hearing from you. So if you liked my story please review! It means a lot. So till we see again, keep smiling :) **


	18. The Deal

**EPOV**

It was as if I was seeing her for the first time. I mean I knew she was hot but I never thought beyond that.

She was not just a pretty face. Beauty with brains, that's what she was. Perfect.

Just moments ago I had been angry. Angry at my friends inside laughing at me. Angry at Tanya for being a bitch. Angry at my dad for never being one. Angry at Aron for being so go damn perfect.

Her question had thrown me off. What did I want? I didn't want to be pitied. I knew that.

I was making stuff too easy for them. I remembered Tanya's gleeful smile. I was giving them a chance to pity and ridicule me.

I realised then that even after everything I achieved in the track, back home I was just Carlisle Cullen's younger son who got dumped for his elder much better brother.

I was practically inviting pity. I needed to change this. I had enough of being the guy who got dumped by Tanya.

I had made the whole world see me for myself. Now I needed to make my family and friends see it too. And the perfect opportunity stood right in front of me, scowling.

"Well, you could go out on a date with me", I answered her.

Speechless. I had succeeded in making her speechless. She was gaping at me like a fish. A cute fish.

I waited for her to get her head around it.

"Are you drunk", at last she found her tongue.

"Yes, you are. Or else you have completely lost your senses. Did you hit your head somewhere? Or maybe you ate paint when you were a child. Or you were dropped a-"I think she was speaking double fast to make up for the time she lost gaping at me.

"Shhh- you know what your problem is? You talk too much. Just calm down and keep quiet for two minutes and I then will explain", I said.

She glowered at me for a moment. I glowered right back at her.

"Fine, explain", at last she relented.

I took a deep breath. I needed this and I couldn't do it without her help.

"Aron and Tanya are getting married next month. Tanya does not want me to come. Till now I wasn't planning to attend either. But what I heard inside just now made me realise that I should", she opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her.

"After Tanya broke off with me, I had practically run away from Chicago. I became the joke of the city. I did succeed to be a famous racer but in front of my family and friends I am still the same Edward who ran away, which I am not. And I need to prove that. I think Tanya and Aron had had laughed enough at my expense, now it's my turn". I said.

"I don't understand. I mean I get it that you are angry at them. I even agree that you need to put them both back in place and not let them run over you. But where do I come in this? What does any of this have to do with me and why the hell would you want to date me?" She asked.

"Don't you get it? I want you to be my date to the wedding. Tanya thinks I am still grieving her loss. Make her see I have found someone better. It's time I put things in perspective for her", I smirked.

"But why me. You could ask any girl to date you. I don't think many would have the sense to reject you, even though you are an asshole. So why me? We don't even like each other. In fact I am pretty sure that you hate me so WHY ME?" at last she had lost her cool.

"Because you are Isabella fucking Dwyer dammit? If anybody has the same standing as Cullen's in this society it is the Dwyer's." I replied.

"Wait, let me get this clear. You want me to be your date for your brother's wedding to spite your ex-girlfriend who also happens to be the bride." She was seething at me.

"Yes, exactly. And think about it, it's perfect", I mentally pat myself for my cleverness.

"Ya, perfect for you. But just tell me what do I get from this? Why should I help you? Why should I waste even a minute of my life for an asshole like you?" she asked.

"Because you will benefit from it too. I can help you in many ways. I heard the other day that you had begun working for your father. Don't you think if we began dating it would benefit both our companies? Like if we were an item, think how happy our families would be. Think what it would do for our business. I think your father would be thrilled if he hears. I can help you a lot to climb the ladder. In fact, we could help each other out. And now don't give me that crap about love, soulmates and stuff because you and I both know they exist only in books. So what do you say are you in or out?", I said.

She doesn't answer for a long time. I waited letting her weigh all the pros and cons.

I was just realizing how brilliant this plan actually was. Not only to put Tanya in her place but also to secure my position in Cullen Enterprise. I had slacked enough. It was time for action. I had let Aron run me over for long enough.

But first I needed to get Bella on my side. I knew I would, though. It would help her too and she knew that.

"Ok," at last she replied.

"For now, I agree go with you for Aron's wedding. But I need to think about the dating for a long term thing. I will tell my decision about that after thinking it through. I believe your word that you will help me out when the time comes." She continued.

"I have some conditions, though. I will call you later to discuss them." Her face was calm and determined. I knew I had not misread her. She was driven, ambitious and fiery. Exactly what I wanted now.

"So we have a deal", I put forth my hand.

She shook my hand confidently.

"Deal", she replied.

***So here it is. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting for too long. But my beta is on leave. Anyway thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites Each of them brings a smile to my face.**

***Tell me if you like the angle the story has taken. All your opinions are precious to me. So please review. It makes my day.**

***So till we see again, it's me blazing signing off- keep smiling :)**


	19. Reminiscences

**BPOV**

"Bella, are you sure about this?" Alice asked.

I let out a sigh. "Alice, we have already discussed it, give it a rest".

"Fine do what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you when it comes back and bites you in the back", she retorted.

"Well, I said the same thing to you when you began dating Jas. But you didn't pay any heed to me either." I replied.

"That is different. Jas and I love each other. We knew that it was something special the moment we met. Whereas you and Edward are just going to be pretending". Alice said.

"Exactly, Ali. We both have our own goals. We are just helping each other to reach them. See, both of us are quite ambitious and are not interested in a relationship. Also this will certainly make dad and gramps happy. I will at last be dating someone appropriate again." I replied.

"Ya, I guess that's a point. Dad was so disappointed when you and Jake called off the relationship, remember". Alice said.

As if I could ever forget. Jake and I had been close. He had been my closest friend other than Alice. We had dated each other for the longest time. Or so it seemed to everyone else.

Only I knew the truth. Jake had his own demons to conquer and I had just stepped in to help him.

It was the only secret that I had kept from Alice. Only because it was not my secret to tell. I sighed.

"You guys were so good together. I still don't understand why you broke up with him. He was such a great guy, so much better than those idiots you dated in college and certainly better than Edward." Alice said.

I know. Jake is a great guy. And I had loved him. And he loved me too. But just not in the way that I wanted.

I was fifteen when I found out Jake was gay. I had been in love with him by then and had gone and asked him out.

When he rejected me, I had gotten so upset and he as usual could not take my tears. So he panicked and began explaining how it's not my fault and at last ended up blurting it out.

He had gotten so scared after it slipped out. No one else knew. I was the first person he had come out to. It had begun with him comforting me. By the end of it I ended up being the one comforting him.

Since then Jake and I had just became closer. His parents would never accept him if they knew the truth. He was convinced about that. So I became his rock.

It was I who suggested that we pretend to date, so that he will have a camouflage. It was the least I could do to help him. And I had wanted to help. I loved him and that was my way of showing it.

But once we were in college, Jake got to be more open and in turn happier. And then he met Nahuel and there has been no turning back for him since then. He is still 'straight' in front of his parents. But he rarely even visits these days. May be one day Nahuel will convince him to come clean.

"Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer", I jumped hearing my full name.

"What-" I turn around.

"Where did you wander off? Did you even hear anything I said?", Alice looked cross.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about Jake", I replied.

"Anyways, Edward and Jake are incomparable. They both are very different. So is my relation with them. Edward is just an associate whom I work with and Jake is my ex." I replied.

"Whatever, just be careful. I don't really trust that guy. He looks too angsty". Alice replied.

"Fine, I will be careful. But think about how much fun it will be to teach that Denali a lesson". I replied.

"Oh yeah. In a way, I think it's worth putting up with Edward just to put Tanya in place." Alice replied.

Edward thought I was helping him out to just get his help to build my career. But I didn't need his help for that.

What Edward didn't know was that I had my own bones to pick with Tanya. It might sound childish now, but Tanya had touched a nerve when she ridiculed my father long ago. My father as in my real father. About whom I was unaware till then.

The hatred had begun then. And since then it had only escalated. I guess the root of it was that she was jealous. So she chose to be mean. But she had chosen the wrong enemies.

It's time for pay back now. For Edward as well as me.

***so here is the next chapter. I know I might going to get some hate for this. But this is how I want it to go. So you will have to deal with it.**

***A huge thank you to all those who read, reviewed,followed and ****Favorited****. It means the world to me.**

***I loved the reviews you guys posted. Everyone of them made me smile. Love you guys. So please do keep reviewing...All the love. Till we meet again-keep smiling!**


	20. Show Time

**EPOV**

It all goes down today. For the past two weeks, Bella and I met up and discussed and planned. Now it was show time.

In the beginning I had wondered why Bella had agreed to it. I mean, it was my idea and I really think it's time I acted stopped letting Tanya and Aron run me over, but I wondered that why she had agreed. I had thought it would take me days to convince her. And surly more than a few words and a mere promise to help her out in future.

But it seems Bella has her on bones to pick with Tanya. Not a big surprise though. I wondered at first what her problem with Tanya was. It didn't need much effort to enter Tanya's bad books. Tanya hated competition. And Bella seemed to thrive on it. The two of them would certainly have clashed. Bella was not someone who would put up with Tanya's bullshit, like I had.

I couldn't stop thinking about these past two weeks with Bella as I waited outside her apartment.

She is gorgeous. I knew that from the beginning. But she was also very different from the others. Smart, witty, independent. She was certainly a breath of fresh air after all the bimbos I had surrounded myself with after the Tanya debacle.

_No, Cullen, Don't go there. She is no good for you. You don't need the complication in life. And certainly not with her. Not certainly not right now._

But my train thoughts were cut off as I saw the vision that was walking towards me. I was speechless.

She was wearing a red strapless gown with matching red heels. Her hair was down and her eyes were…. I opened my mouth. But no words seemed to come out.

She was going to be the death of me. The way she was looking right now, I couldn't think, let alone form coherent sentences.

_Damn, I needed to get my shit together, now! This is starting to feel more like a real date than a business deal._

"Wow…" I at last found my voice. "You look amazing", I said.

But that's the understatement of the year. Everything else seems to pale in comparison to the way she looks right now.

"Well, you clean up pretty well too.." she replied. Smiling. She has a beautiful smile. How come I had not noticed it before? I wonder.

Ya because you were almost always busy being pissed off at her or making her pissed off at you.

I cleared my throat. "Let's get down to business", I said and led her to my car and opened the door for her.

"So you do know how to be a gentleman." She teases.

"I reserve it for rare occasions such as this", I replied.

The one thing which came as a surprise these last few days was how easy it was to get along with her. I had thought it would be necessary evil to tolerate her to meet my ends. But once we both decided to put forth a bit of effort to be cordial, it turned out to be so easy.

Now she was a friend and I have no idea that had happened. Somehow she had managed to break my shell and become one of the very few whom I considered as friends.

I smiled at her and began driving as she started to speak about our plans for the night.

Tonight's gonna be huge. After all it was the official announcement of the engagement. And Tanya had blown it out of proportion to make it a huge deal. The entire elite class of Chicago has gathered there for the event.

It is a public secret that the engagement is just a farce to hide the collaboration deal of Denali's and Cullen's which will be signed tonight. Which will ensure Aron's position as the new CEO.

Tonight, dad is gonna officially declare his retirement and announce that Aron has been chosen as the CEO by the board of directors, after the deal is signed. That is the main attraction, or so everyone thinks.

Only that I and Bella are gonna give them a bigger show. Even Bella's parents are gonna be in attendance.

I had asked her if that will be a problem. But she had answered something about how she had been the good daughter for too long and it was time she became a bit independent from them and became what she really was rather than what everyone expected her to be.

She has some secrets, but it's not my place so I haven't pried so far. But it certainly seems like I was not the only one with family problems. She wanted to be independent and wild.

And I had thought that she was a tigress. But apparently she is a kitten at home, it seems. Or so says Alice.

But back to tonight, I think for the first time, my father will approve of my taste. Bella is going to blow them all away.

All our friends except Alice and Jasper think we are dating. They also believe it's going to be our first public appearance as a couple. All of them will be there to support. I kinda feel bad about deceiving them. But we couldn't take the risk of this getting out.

This is my chance. It might have started as a childish way to get back at the girl who broke my heart and left me distrusting the entire womankind. But now this was also about claiming my place. My rightful place as a Cullen which had been denied to me for long.

And I was not using Bella. We both had something to gain from this drama and we were just helping each other out. This is a new turn for her too. To prove that she is not just the daughter of some famous people.

I was done being the black sheep. The bad son. This is my new beginning. My starting over. Some may think, I am picking bones with Aron. But no, this has nothing to do with Aron but everything to do with accepting myself and my responsibilities as a Cullen.

It's time I showed these people who Edward Cullen really was and the show begins right now.

***So here it is! What will happen at the party? What do you think? Let me know...**

***First of all a HUGE THANKS to all my amazing readers. Special thanks to all those who took the time to REVIEW it. Your response to the last chapter was truly amazing. And I love every single one of you. xxx**

***And please do continue to review. IT makes my day. It makes so happy. So please do do do review.**

***Also as I said earlier, my beta is on leave. So all mistakes are my own. And please forgive me if you see any grammer mistakes or typos.**

***So till we see again keeeepp smiling :)**


	21. The Engagement (part 1)

**BPOV**

"Nervous?" asked Edward.

"Not really", I replied. I would rather die than admit it to him that I_ was_ in fact really nervous. I had a bunch of butterflies flying around in my stomach. One slip and all this would go wrong and then the joke would be on us.

I needed to do this. Tanya had ridiculed my father. A father whose existence I was not aware of. A father I did not remember. Being called a bastard in front of the entire school was certainly not the way I wanted to find about Charlie. And that's something I cannot forgive.

Tanya's family suffered for her loose tongue. Phil took care of it. They made Tanya apologize and thankfully no one had believed her because everyone knew of her jealousy and just saw it as a pathetic attempt to bring me down.

I had never let anyone know how hard things were for a long time. Mom explained everything later. But I was so fucking angry by then. I did not appreciate being kept in the dark. I had called the wrong man _dad_ for nearly fifteen years. It ruined my relation with mom. And it never fully recovered again. We used to be close and she used to be my best friend. But now Alice had that post and mom and I were cordial at best.

I was drawn away from my thoughts as Edward took my hands and led me inside.

Edward! It seems I was wrong about him. In the last few weeks he had somehow changed from the annoying asshole to my occasionally annoying friend.

Yes, he can be a prick and he still pisses me off at times. But I kind of get him.

He has a certain disdain towards females. I don't blame him. I still could not forgive my parents and gramps. And I have first-hand knowledge on how it feels to carry the burden. Not being able to confide. Being alone.

Edward does not like to talk much about it, but I could see that his mom had hurt him a lot. I think he never got over it. And then the Tanya bitch did a number on him. No wonder he hated women.

I hadn't realized that we had reached the hall. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me.

He looked quite handsome in a suit. _Handsome…that was an understatement._

No I can't go there. Not now, not ever. I don't need another heartbreak in my life. I schooled my features.

"Ready sweetheart", asked Edward.

"Lead the way, honey", I replied with a smile.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward had been called by his father. Apparently the old man wanted to talk to him before the announcement.

I admit, Tanya looks beautiful. But she is just a prop. Her so called_ fiancé _is busy signing his precious deal and seems to have left her alone. And she didn't exactly have many friends. Other than those few backstabbing bitches exactly like her.

"Where are you going", asked Alice.

"Just to give some company to the lucky girl", I replied.

"Bel-", Alice began.

"What?, I just want to congratulate her", I cut her off before walking off to greet the _would be bride._

"Congratulations, Tanya", she turned around and I could see surprise written on her face at seeing me.

"Bella, what are _you_ doing here? I didn't see your name on the list?" she asked.

"Ho, I just came as a date though I am offended that I didn't receive an invite." I replied.

"Haha…as if I would invite you. Your mother and _step-father _were invited by Aron. If I had my way none of you would be here. Anyway, who did you beg off to be your date to get entry here?", she asked.

"I am sure what you meant was FATHER...wasn't it Tanya?. Phil is my FATHER. I thought you had realized that the hard way or do you want to learn that lesson again? He can can ruin you, you know that right? I just need to say the word. But I refuse to sink to your levels. And as for my date for the night, I am sure you know him well, rather _intimately_ if I must say", I replied.

Tanya glowered at me. "You wouldn't dare. And I am not sure what you are talking about. How would I know your date? Just what are you trying to instigate?"

At that moment Edward returned to the hall. He caught my eye and when he saw Tanya next to me he began to walk towards us.

It seemed Tanya saw him too. And I saw appreciation in her eyes. Seems like someone still had the hots for their ex-boyfriend. I don't blame her. I am not blind. Edward was hot.

"I thought I had asked you to stay away!", said Tanya.

"Well what makes you think I would do as you asked?" replied Edward

"Edward, be practical. Tonight I am getting engaged to Aron. I don't want my ex-boyfriend here. Not when you are still in love with me. Aron does not want you here either. So don't embarrass yourself", she put on a sympathetic face. Such a fake.

Edward sighed. "Firstly, the engagement is a cover-up for the deal signing tonight. And everyone here knows that or will by the end of tonight when your darling Aron will be declared as the new CEO. And secondly you seem to be under the disillusionment that I am still pining for you. Sorry to burst your bubble darling, but I moved on. Long ago." He replied.

"Ya, Edward. I can see you have moved on. You haven't had a single girlfriend since me. Even tonight you are dateless. You have certainly moved on", said Tanya.

"I was just waiting to find the right one. Didn't wanna mix with the likes of you again. Once bitten, twice shy, you see. But don't worry. I have certainly moved on." He smirked at me and continued. "And it's quite funny that you accuse that I am dateless when my date is standing right next to you."

Tanya turned around and began to search whom he was talking about. Seems like someone had forgotten about me.

"I think he was talking about me, Tanya", I said turning her towards me.

She gaped at me for a moment. "What?…you. Bella…You are dating my Edward? How? Why? He is my.." she was certainly shocked.

"He's not your Edward, Tanya. He is not your property. And yes, I am dating him. And why shouldn't I? He is handsome, educated, and is a great guy. And yes he is your _fiancé's _brother." I replied with my sweetest smile.

"No…this is not possible. How come you both even know each other? You just returned to Chicago.", she looked at Edward accusingly.

"But we did not meet in Chicago, Tanya. We met in Vegas. It was such a coincidence. We literally grew up in the same city but we end up meeting each other in Vegas. Speak about destiny...right baby", Edward took my hand and pulled me close.

"Vegas…you are lying. Why are you doing this?", asked Tanya.

"Why should we lie? Ask anyone of our friends. They would know. And we don't really need to convince anyone. It's none of your business anyway." I said.

Her face had lost it's color. What the hell did she really expect? That Edward would will forever live pining for her? How could she be so dump. He was a catch. Even though he was an asshole at most times I think underneath all the facade he is a nice guy.

And unknowingly Edward had played right into her hands by going against the entire womankind. But not anymore. The bitch is gonna see what exactly she gave up. If things were up to me that is...I know that was not a part of the plan. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun teasing Tanya.

"I think we are monopolizing your time. So why don't you go back to playing your part while we go and enjoy the party", said Edward as he took my hands and led me away leaving behind a still stunned Tanya.

***So here it is...I was a bit late. I am sorry. But I was sooo busy.**

***Again sorry if there are mistakes. My beta's still on leave and then I wanted to get his to you guys fast. So please forgive any grammar mistakes and typos.**

***Thanks for all those reviews and follows and favorites. And do keep reviewing. I want to know what you think.**

***till we see again. keep smiling :)**


	22. The Engagement (part 2)

**EPOV**

I was stunned. I never thought the day would come when I will be in awe of a girl. But Bella...she is something else. The way she carried herself the entire night was amazing. She didn't back down. Not even once. Not in front of Tanya, not in front of Aron or my dad.

Dad..he had a smirk on his face ever since he recognized who Bella was. He was extremely polite to her and practically welcomed to her family. I can see him now, talking to Phil and no prize to guess what their topic of discussion is.

Dad had called me to him privately and said that I was at last doing something right. Dating Bella was a step in right direction and it would help me reach heights. Shit. He doesn't even care who I am dating as long as her last name is well known. He hadn't even tried to get to know Bella. All he wanted to know was about her role in her family business.

I know this was exactly what I wanted when I got myself into this. But now I feel guilty as fuck. Bella is not something I am using for my gain. I can't believe it but it seems I have grown to care for her. _As a friend. Ya keep telling that to yourself buddy. Friends like hell... you want more and you know it._

Shit...I am in deep shit. I can't go down that road. Not again. I won't give my heart to another women in a platter to have it broken again. No matter how beautiful or brilliant or witty I find her. Not happening.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw the said woman stiffen by my side.

"Bella, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend. Seems like everyone else knows him", It was Bell's mom. I had seen her pictures in magazines and press releases. But this was my first real life encounter with her.

Now I get where Bella got her looks from. That's my first thought.

"Mom, this is Edward. Edward meet my mother, Renee", said Bella. From the way Bella spoke it was easy to realize that the two did not have a great rapport. I wonder what's the story there. Seems like we have more in common than I thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward", said Renee.

"Same here, Mr's Dwyer. I have heard a lot about you", I said shaking hands with her.

Bella's phone rang suddenly. "I am sorry, I have to take this", she smiled apologetically and walked away.

"Mr Cullen, so you are dating my daughter." I opened my mouth to speak but she cuts me off.

"I want my daughters to have the best things in the world. You might be the son of a business tycoon but that doesn't make you worthy of my Bella. And don't think I don't exactly know how you met her in Vegas. So what I am saying is...I am onto you. If I ever hear that my daughter even shed one tear in your name, there will be hell to pay. Remember that", she walked away without waiting for a reply.

I was stunned. Seems like Bella gets her attitude from Renee too. I was equal piece awed and angry. Angry that she basically threatened me. Awed at how protective she is of her daughter.

An unwanted image of my own mother came to my mind. Seems like mothers who care for their kids actually do exist. Nice to know.

"Dude..", I turned around.

Jasper and Emmett were waving and calling my name from the side. I shook my my head and moved to join them.

Alice and Rose were also with them. I was kinda surprised that those two got on with each other. Rosalie was not the most easy person to make friends with.

"What's going on? Seems like mom just chewed you off", said Alice.

"She is a great lady", I replied.

"Hmm...wow Bella really has you reeling huh. What happened to you bro? You begin dating again and now you are meeting the family. Tell me you are finally letting all that shit about Tanya go and is giving yourself another chance." said Emmett.

"Well, where is Bella?", asked Rose before I could reply.

"She had gone to attend a phone call", I replied looking around. It's been sometime since she left. I decided to go find her.

"Let me go and find her", I said to them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shit! Where the hell was she? I have searched every where and she is not answering my phone either.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" It was Aron.

" Dad is about to make the announcement, come inside. he wants you there.", He said.

"Ya, just give me a moment", I replied.

He had already began walking away when I asked. "Have you seen Bella, I can't find her".

"Ya, I just saw her going outside", he replied. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just lost her for a moment..you go ahead. We will join you in a minute" I said as I walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was outside. Where the hell was she? I can't believe this. Where has she disappeared to. I was getting worried.

And then I see it.

The sight before me hurts me more than I care to admit. It shouldn't but it does.

Bella in a guy's arms.

I would worry later about why it hurt so much. But right then only one emotion was predominant..._jealousy._

***sorry for the cliffe guys...but next update will be soon...promise. And sorry I was a bit late to update. Again. I am horrible I know...**

***But you guys have been amazing to me...as usual. I loved every single review I got. I didn't know that there was such collective hatred towards Tanya though. Thnak you so much for reviewing, following, reading...and in general spending time on me and my little story.**

***Again sorry for the cliff hanger. But go ahead and lets have some guess on who the guy is? It's not that difficult...Anyways till we meet again keep smiling :)**


	23. Fixing a Friend

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. Jake was here. I was happy, of course. But I was confused more. What was he doing here?

When he said he was outside waiting, I was surprised. His parents were inside. Why wouldn't he just come in?

But the moment I saw him, I knew. I had seen that look on his face only once before. It's been years since that day, but I will never forget it. I can never forget that look of pure anguish on his face when he had come out to me accidentally and thought I would hate him for it.

His was trying to hide his hurt but he for once he seemed to have failed to hold up the mask. The mask that is Jacob Black. The mask of the perfect son, that of the successor of Black legacy.

Right now he was just Jake. My Jake. MY first love, first kiss...first everything. And above all my best friend. And right now he was hurting. A lot.

I just pulled him into a hug. Something told me he needed it. And to be honest I needed too. I had missed him. So much.

It felt good. Jake really gave the best hugs in the world. But this was not about me. He was hurting. He needed me or else he wouldn't have come here. But he refused to let go. We stood like that for a long time.

I couldn't understand what had caused this. Did someone find out?

"Jake…what happened? Are you OK?" I asked.

"No Bella. I am not Ok", he replied.

I waited for him to elaborate. But he didn't. He just stood there with his face twisted in pain. At last he spoke.

"Not here, Can we go somewhere else?"

I nodded. But then I remembered. I couldn't leave now. I was with Edward. We have a purpose. But we had achieved what we wanted, hadn't we? There was nothing else on agenda tonight. May be I would just say goodbye to him and go with Jake.

"Jake, why don't you go to your apartment downtown, I will just go and let my date know that I am in leaving. I will meet you at your place", I said.

He looked at me strangely at the mention of date but then just nodded and walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was on my way to Jake's place. I was worried. I could only think of one thing which could make him this upset and I really hoped that was not it.

I had said goodbye to Edward. I was planning to explain the situation but Edward seemed to not to care. He just barely acknowledged me when I went up to him. I guess the asshole was back. But I couldn't blame him. This place would probably test anyone's _patience._ And it was not as if Mr Cullen had that word in his dictionary to begin with.

When I said I had to leave, he just shrugged and offered to drive me back. But I turned him down. He needed to be here now. I could get a cab.

He gave me a funny look when I turned him down but did not comment. He just went back to conversing with Emmett. As if he didn't really care what I did and for some unfathomable reason I didn't like that.

Ugggh….this was not the time for analyzing my feelings for Edward. Jake needed me and right now that was my first priority.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nahuel proposed", said Jake. We were huddled up on the couch with a huge tub of ice cream and lots of blankets. That was an old tradition for us.

"That's great Jake…I am so happy for you guys." I couldn't believe this. I mean, I had expected it. Those two were completely gone for each other. But I didn't see this day coming so fast. And I wasn't sure if I was prepared for it. But Nahuel makes Jake happy, and that's what's important. He deserves this happiness.

But then I remembered the way he looked in the parking lot. It didn't make sense.

"You said yes didn't you?" I asked. It was impossible that Jake would reject Nahuel. But his face just confirmed my worst fears.

"I hurt him, Bells. I hurt him so much. He put everything in line and I tossed it all away. I am so selfish. I hate myself for hurting him like that", I could see the tears sliding down his face.

"But why did you reject him, Jake. I know you are crazy about him", I asked. Again I think I knew the answer to that.

"You know why!", he replied.

I sighed. "Jake you can't let the society decide what you should be like. I know it is not easy for you to talk to your parents about it. But at one time or other you will have to do it. How long are you going keep running away? Now what if you lose Nahuel over this. He didn't deserve this. You are right. You hurt him a lot. He gave you his heart and you just broke it into a million pieces. I am sorry but you know it's the truth."

"What else was I supposed to do? You know my family Bells, they would never understand", Jake replied.

"How would you know how they will react until you tell them? What if they accept it? They are your parents, maybe they will understand and even if they didn't you would have your friends in your side and Nahuel too" I replied.

"I don't think he will even want to see my face again", Jake said.

"Stop making assumptions Jake. He loves you. He wouldn't give up like that", I replied.

"How would you know?" He asked. "You don't know him like I do."

"No, I don't. But he knows you well. He knew exactly where you ran to. He knew you would come to see me. That's why he called me", I said.

"He called you?" I could see hope peeking into his face.

"Yes, he did. I got his call while I was in the cab. He didn't mention the proposal though. He said you were upset and needed someone. He made me promise to take care of you." I continued.

Jake looked so surprised, so I continued.

"The guy really loves you. I advise that you call him right now, apologize and make up. I am sure he is already on his way to Chicago though. We can handle the rest of the matters when he gets here." I said.

Jake already had his phone out and had begun dialing. I guessed I should give him a little privacy for this but I didn't want to leave him alone tonight. After all, I did make a promise to his boyfriend.

"It's quite late. I will just crash in your spare bedroom." I say suppressing a yawn.

I had a feeling things will only get more complicated once Nahuel gets here. So I might as well take rest now and save all the energy for whatever shit that is coming up.

***Thanks for all the reviews...It means a lot. I am sorry I din't respond to any of them. I was so busy last week. But I loved every single review and your opinion means a lot.**

***Keeping reading and keep reviewing...till we see gain, keep smiling :)**


	24. Jealousy

**EPOV**

I don't know what's wrong with me. She is not mine. I have no right to feel like this. But still ever since I saw her hug that guy...I had lost it. I couldn't control it. I didn't know I was capable of that emotion anymore.. I thought I had gotten over it long back...but no _jealousy _was gnawing inside me.

I had promised myself that this would never happen again. I had vowed that I would never let a girl have that kind of power over me again. And now here I was following her like a stalker.

It was a dick move, but I had to know.I just had to.

Everything was going perfectly. And she just had to ruin everything? And was he so important that she couldn't wait for two hours to complete a plan we had worked on for weeks. Did he mean that much to her?

I had barely managed to act normal, when she came back in. I thought she would explain. Maybe introduce him as a friend. But no, she just said she had to leave and then also turned down my offer to drive her back.

I had to know...I told myself that I just wanted to make sure she reached home safely but the truth was I needed to know she did not go home to him.

So I followed her. She had already called me an asshole and jerk. I guess she can now add stalker to her list of names for me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's been an hour since she went inside. I knew it. She had not gone home like she said. She had gone to him.

I tried. I tried so hard to not make assumptions and to wait. But she had lied. She was with another man. Possibly in his arms.

I couldn't understand why the thought hurt me so much. For fuck sake she was not my girlfriend. She did not owe me anything. She was not Tanya..and the situation is completely different but then why does my mind keep making that connection.

I had to get out of here. Or else I might do something stupid. Like go inside searching for her. I just drove away before I lost it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jas, you owe me one, just find out who the guy was..I need to know", I said.

"OK...fine. Calm down Edward. I will ask Alice. But seriously why does it matter to you? Don't tell me you are for falling for Bella?" said Jasper through the phone.

"Just do what I asked Jas and call me back", I cut the call without bothering for a reply.

I was in trouble. I realized that now. How could I have let this happen. I had let down my guard. Bella was not good for me. I was supposed to just use her to meet my ends. I was not supposed to feel this..._jealousy._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasper kept his word. But it confirmed my worst fears.

Ex-boyfriend. The guy with her was her ex-boyfriend. And yes, they had parted on good terms. Best friends...my foot.

Why would anyone want just friendship with her when they could have everything. He was back to get her.. I knew it.

And seems like it worked seeing that she ran back running to him. She was staying over at Jacob _fucking _Black's apartment. I don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out why.

The image of her in his arms was still burning me from inside. Shit! What had I landed myself in...ugghh.

It felt like I had gone back to my black days. The days before I became Antony Cullen. I had just came back to where I started.

I hated this feeling. I hated myself for feeling it. And I hated her for making me feel it._ For making me feel anything at all._

***So here it is! Tell me what you think**

***I just read through the previous chapter and God I felt so bad. It was so badly edited. I was busy and didnt have much time but that's not an excuse...I am sooo sorry. I redid the chapter. Just some minor changes. I am not sure about the editing again. I wish my beta was back...:(**

***Anyways...I hope you guys are enjoying this tale. Let me know...All your reviews makes me so happy! So please do continue your support..**

***so...till we see again...keep smiling:)**


	25. The Morning After

**BPOV**

Ugghh... It was too loud. My phone seemed to have decided to murder me with it's shrill voice early morning. I covered my ears with the pillow. But still my phone continued with the constant ringing. At last I began searching for the annoying device.

Where was it? I always keep it next to my bed. It has stopped ringing and my arms can't find it…ugghh.

At last I opened my eyes...Where the hell am I?

It took me a minute to realize I was at Jake's place. And then the events of last night came crashing to my mind.

Jake! I wonder if Nahuel had arrived.

I jumped up from bed. But then I remembered my phone.

Shit...5 missed calls. Did something happen after I left. Damn, I should not have left Edward alone. But then Jake had needed me.

3 calls from Renee. What does she want? To question about Edward I guess. That will have to wait.

2 from Alice...hmm, she must be worried about Jake and me...that too will have to wait till later.

And none from Edward….why does that bother me? Again I will worry about that later too, right now I need coffee.

I walked out to the dining room to find Nahuel lounging on the sofa.

The moment he saw me pounced off and engulfed me in a hug.

"Thank you...thank you so much for talking to him. If it wasn't for you.." he whispered in my ear.

"Hey...I am his best friend, it's my job to do this", I replied hugging him back.

"Bella!" I am startled by Jake's voice..

I find him standing with a newspaper in his hand and a disapproving expression on his face.

"What happened Jake?" I asked breaking away from Nahuel.

"You are dating Cullen", asked Jake.

"Wha- who told you that?", I asked wondering how Edward mattered right now.

"Nobody needs to tell me Bella, It's all over the papers. See", he pushed the paper into my hand.

_Chicago's hottest new couple- Edward and Isabella._

It's true, we certainly made headlines. Just like we had planned. The article even had a picture of the two of us from last night.

"Wow, you are dating Cullen, as in Antony Cullen, the racer? Nice catch babe", said Nahuel ruffling my already messy hair.

Jake was looked at Nahuel as if he had grown another head.

"What Jake?, it's Edward _freaking_ Cullen, the guy is a catch. And he used to be your favourite racer. And now your best friend is dating him, I don't know why you are complaining? You should be thrilled." said Nahuel.

"Really Nahue? Thrilled…yes I am thrilledBella, you are dating this guy and you didn't feel like telling me about it? I am your best friend. And it seems like I am the last to know about what's going on in your life", asked Jake.

"Jake- It's not like that...It's just that things are a bit complicated. And I couldn't speak about it on phone, and then I couldn't do it yesterday with everything going on", I said. I knew Jake would be upset. We made a promise not to have secrets from each other and I had broken it.

He made to walk out of the room but Nahuel grabbed his hand.

"Babe...give her a chance, let her explain. She did come running to help us didn't she? That too ditching her said boyfriend right? Let her talk first", said Nahuel.

Jake didn't say anything for a moment. Then he went and sat on the couch. Nahuel followed.

"I am here now, explain", said Jake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this clear...you are pretending to date this guy? Why? Why the hell would you do that Bells", Jake looked at me incredulously.

"I told you about Tanya and his dad and everything. He needed to do something." I replied.

"No Bella..I am not asking about his reasons for doing it. I am asking about yours? Why are you doing this? Bells you have to stop living for others sweetheart. First it was me and now this Edward.", Jake was shaking his head furiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You pretended to be my girlfriend to help me, and now you are doing the same for him. Stop this nonsense, Bells. You are supposed to find someone good for you. Someone who will take care of you and love you the way you deserve." Jake looked pained.

I couldn't believe he was comparing the two situations. They were nothing alike.

"Jake...I am not doing it just for Edward. I have my own reasons for doing it too. Having Edward as a friend is good for the future. I am going to take charge of the company one day and I know that having Edward on my side would be a plus. Also it would piss of my mother. A huge bonus.", I replied.

"But I thought Aron is the new CEO of the Cullen Enterprises. And you said Aron and Edward don't see eye to eye. So how is Edward gonna be useful?" asked Nahuel.

"Aron might be the eldest. And he might have become CEO with the help of Denali's but my bet is on Edward. He is like a sleeping lion. And Aron and his father had continued to poke him till he he woke. I have a feeling some shit will go down now since the lion has waken. Even on the racing track, he was like that. If someone messed with him, they paid their price", said Jake.

"Thank God...Jake, I am so glad you understand." I replied relived.

"Who said I get it? I agree that he might be a good connection for your future but that doesn't mean I agree to this shit you two are pulling right now. And this thing about pissing your mom off…what does that mean?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. He knows exactly what I mean.

"Bella, it's been years...you are still holding on to it?, asked Jake.

"Jake...you don't get it, she cheated me. She withheld my dad from me for so long. I didn't even know he existed. I would have never known if not for Tanya and her taunting. I will never forgive her for that", I said.

"Bella...but" Jake began.

"Jake...We have talked about this before. And we had agreed to disagree. Let's continue to do that, Ok", I said cutting him off.

"Fine...do as you wish. You would never listen to me or anyone else for that matter. But if this all goes wrong-" he stopped.

"If this all goes wrong we will kick Edward Cullen's ass for her", finished Nahuel.

Jake smiled at last at that. "You are right…we will beat him up if he ever hurts you, even though he is still my favorite racer." he smirked.

I walked into his outstretched arms. And then Nahuel enveloped us both in his bear hug. Group hug!

God I loved these two guys in my life...I thought as I hugged the hell out of them both.

***So here it is...as usual let me know your opinion.**

***Thanks for all the reviews and love it means a lot...and keep reviewing and supporting me!**

***Love to all my readers...I can't believe that people actually find my story worth reading...I am so thrilled.**

***So till we see again...don't forget to keep smiling :)**


	26. Cutting Ties

**EPOV**

Shit. Just fucking shit. It's not even 10 in the morning and already I hate this day. I am still pissed off about my mixed feelings for Bella and on top of that I am nursing one hell of a hangover...why did I ever agree with Emmett to hit the bars last night. Oh yaa...I wanted to forget about _her_ in _his_ arms. Don't ask me why it bothers me because I don't have a clue. She just...I don't know.

And I am woken by a pissed of Aron demanding my presence in the office immediately. Seems like someone didn't score last night with Tanya. I remembered her face when she realized Bella was my date...payback bitch. It was petty...but I had to match her levels if I needed to give her a taste of her own medicine.

And now I am listening to Aron roaring at his employees. Oh yes...that would certainly help the situation...keep going bro. The last thing he needs to do on the very next day of taking charge is riling up the employees against you. Especially when thy already don't like you much. Even I know that. Yup...it seems the people at the Cullen Enterprises were just about as thrilled as me at the appointment of the new CEO.

Aron does not get along with people...shocking isn't it.

I watched as he fired the another employee. His aim was to build a new and better Cullen Enterprises. But I don't know how he plans to achieve it if he is firing all his employees in one day.

"Mr Travers was one of our longest serving employees...why did you fire him?", at last I intervened. If I don't do something we might just find ourselves in a predicament.

"He is getting old...we need new blood", replied Aron.

"But he usually does excellent work Aron, it was just one small mistake, and you know how difficult it would be for him to get a new job at this age", I said.

"First of all Edward, there is nothing called _small_ mistake. A mistake is a mistake._ Big or small_. And second of all its none of your business. I am your boss. I take the decisions here. Don't get any disillusionment in your head that I would cut you any slack because you are my brother. In fact...it would have been better for you if you were not. Because you know how much I hate you right. And at last I have you right were I want. Under me. So don't mess with me. Just go to your office and do what I say", said him.

"What would you do? Would you fire me", I mocked.

"Alas, I wish I could, but unfortunately dad wants to uphold the public image of two loving brothers. So I would have to just suck it up and enjoy bossing you the better for me, all the worse for you", he smirked.

I was fuming...I fucking hate my whole family. I knew dad put me here only to humiliate me. But I had thought I was making improvements with the two of them. I was proving my worth. I thought at last I had been accepted as a Cullen in my own family. But apparently I was wrong.

I had worked my ass for for this company these past months. And then I realized. I am only going to get more humiliation and nothing more. And along with that watch Aron bring down the company. There was nothing I could do. My hands were tied. Dad doesn't trust me. Not even if his life depended on it. Neither does the shareholders. The employees liked me but that won't do them any good as Aron is the boss. I fucking hated what my life had become. Just months ago things had been so different. Life used to good. All that mattered had been winning race after race. And now my life resembled a hell hole.

And then I realized. I needn't do this. I never wanted to be here in the first place. I could leave. Why am I hanging on here. I can have my old life back. The speed, the adrenaline, the rush...I could have it all back. I passed the fitness test months ago. Only dad's attack had called me back to this city. But dad was fine now. So fine was that he was going for a long vacation with his latest girlfriend.

Why am I still here at this place? I have zero desire for the boring desk job I am doing. I have no sentimentality to this place. This had always been dad's and Aron's domain. I had no place here and until recently even they had made that perfectly clear.

"Edward, did you hear me? Just leave and prepare for the Smithers deal." I was pulled out of my thoughts by Aron.

I took a deep breath. My decision was made. " You know what bro, I quit."

"I am sorry, what did you say?", asked Aron, looking bewildered.

"You heard me. I am quitting. Unlike you and dad I have no qualms of breaking the public image. We are the furthest thing from loving brothers. So lets just stop pretending. You hate having me here and I hate being here. So I am doing us both a favor. The company needed me here to present an all is well image to the public when dad was sick. But now everything is fine. Our shares are doing well. We have this new and efficient CEO. You don't need me here. In fact you just said that you would fire me if you could. I just made it easy for you. I quit." I smiled at him.

"You...You can't just quit like that. Dad won't be pleased. He wants you here. If you disobey him again he would surely disinherit you..you know that right." said Aron.

"I am already the black sheep in dad's eyes. This won't make a difference to that. And I don't need any inheritance. I have earned enough to sustain myself." I replied.

"You can't quit now, Edward. It would look bad if you quit the very next day I took charge" said Aron.

"Well that's too bad...but sadly I just don't give a damn!.", I replied and walked out of the office leaving behind a shocked Aron.

He hadn't expected that. To be honest even I hadn't expected that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you really quit?" asked Emmett.

"Em, for the millionth time...yes..I quit", I replied. We were at his place, discussing my latest stunt. It had kind of turned into a guy's night since Rose was out with her friends.

"Wow...Cullen. Proud of you. I was teeny bit worried that you back at trying to please your dad when you began dating Bella", Said Emmett, patting my back.

"What do you mean trying to please my dad...I don't do anything to please him. As if you can please a man who only sees your faults", I replied indignantly.

"Well you used to try really hard...if I remember correctly. But he never acknowledged it.", Jasper chimed in.

Uggh...the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of those days. I always saw dad and Aron together doing the father and son stuff and wanted to be included. I did a lot of stuff to catch dad's attention...but then that day Aron screamed out my mom's truth to me in anger and I realized why dad would never love me. And there ended my dream of being accepted in my own home.

I remembered the way he looked at when I introduced Bella as my date. For the first time in my life he had approved of something I did. And to think that it was not even me. It was Bella he approved of. Damn...Em was right. I had gone the same down the same path again. Trying to please dad. Get his approval.

"A nd Shit...Bella. In this shitstorm that had been my day, I had forgotten my promise to her. I promised her I would help her. She wanted to reach high in her company and I had promised her I would use my position to help her. What about that...In my anger I had forgotten that promise.

What was my position now? Blacksheep of the Chicago elite society, maybe. I let out a dry laugh.

I needed to talk to her. Explain my situation. She would be angry. But I think she would understand. She knows how much I hated it.

I get up to go to her apartment...but then I remembered she might not be there. She might still be with _him._ After all they were meeting after months or so Jasper had said.

I sat back on the on the sofa dejected. I can't understand why I felt so jealous. I mean she was not my real girlfriend. But every time I picture him with her, my blood boils.

I am pulled out of my thoughts for the second time that day. I hadn't realized the other two were carrying out a conversation without me. I looked up to see both Jas and Em looking quizzically at me.

"What?"

"I asked you if you were planning to explain the 2 am call asking about that Jacob bloke", said Jasper.

"I didn't know that you were that into Bella to feel threatened by an ex-boyfriend", said Emmett.

They both were looking at me funny.

"I...I was just curious to know why this guy was so important that she left the so early." I replied. Not only did they not look convinced they were now watching me strangely.

" I was just worried about her safety." I said and then added "as a friend."

"Ya...keep saying that to yourself dude. You have fallen hard for her. I know that, Jas knows that and you certainly know that. So accept it." said Em.

"Stop looking at me like that, she is my friend just like you both are", I said.

"Don't even bother to lie Edward...not after that frantic phone call."Said Jasper.

I don't believe this. I never thought I will find myself in this predicament again. But damn...here I am and it seems my friends realized it too...there was no use in denying it. I just have to suck it up and accept it.

"Yes...I guess I am in trouble." I sighed. There was no going back. I had fallen for a girl who had no interest in me.

***So here it is...were you guys expecting this turn of events? Tell me about it. I know Edward has been brooding for sometime...but that will change soon.**

***I was sick..so sorry for for the delay. in posting.**

***And as always...till we see again...keep smiling:)**


	27. A Starbucks Date

**BPOV**

"Alice….Just pick up your phone damn it", I cursed for what seems to be the millionth time. Why is it that I call for an emergency nobody is around?

I already called Edward a million times to no avail. And Jasper too. Uggh.

"Bella….calm down", said Jake. He could say that. He wasn't the one in trouble here. I gave him a scathing look which shut him down.

"What happened…why is she pacing around with that mobile like a lioness….sit down Bella take deep breaths", said Nahuel who had just entered the room.

Jake signal him to shut up. Good for him…I am not in my best mood and I don't know when and who I will snap at. Jake knows to keep out of my way when I am like this.

"We went to meet her mom today", I heard Jake whisper to Nahuel. I ignored them and got back to cursing my phone.

"She wants to meet her 'boy'friend", said Jake.

"Why is she storming around for that? Wasn't that part of the plan?" asked Nahuel.

"Well…the said boyfriend has been MIA since yesterday….and her mom has planned this family dinner on Sunday and wants him there." Said Jake.

"Family dinner?, asked Nahuel.

"Yes…family dinner." At last I turned around and addressed the two gossiping buffoons.

"Mom wants all of there, including Edward, Jake and Jasper…."I continued.

"Jake too? Why is the ex-boyfriend invited?" asked Nahuel.

"Because it has still not registered in both of our mom's heads that we both are done for real", said Jake.

"They think we might still get back together." I added. "And mom already involved granddad and dad…so I can't scoot either".

I saw Nahuel's face had gone dark. Yet another family dinner where he would remain the dirty old secret.

" Nahuel…why don't you also come for the dinner?", I suggested.

I saw Jake look at me in surprise. But it was time I got involved. Or Jake might just end up losing his man. There is a limit for what everyone can hold in.

"Ya….Nahuel, you should come along. I think it's time you met my family." Said Jake at last. "I have to man up at some point", he continued." And I promised I would make an effort".

I smiled at them as Nahuel moved from the sofa to engulf Jake in a hug. Those two gave me hope that one day I might just find love.

That reminded me….Edward! Where the hell was he?

He had not answered a single call from me and now his phone was switched off. And then the way he behaved that night before I left…I am sure something had happened.

God! Why is nobody picking up my calls!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bella….we need to talk. I am sorry I missed your calls. A lot has happened. Can we meet at the Starbucks near your place at 4….will explain everything then?" I played his message once more.

Two days! Two whole days he ignores my calls and then now he calls at the one second that I leave my phone to take a bath. And now I have been here for 10 minutes and he has still not shown up. One of these I might just murder that guy. It's beside the point that I arrived 15 minutes early.

At last he came. He looked absolutely ravishing in those ripped jeans and fitted t-shirt. His face appeared to be freshly shaven. His hair was short, damn. I missed that man-bun. Not that the short hair reduced his appeal in any manner.

He had spotted me and was walking towards my table. I realized that I was still drooling over him. It was totally irrational that I felt a flutter at the sight of him. I shook my head. Things were complicated as it was. I didn't need to add to it.

"Hi," said Edward taking the seat opposite to me.

"Hello, Edward", I replied. Shit. I was supposed to be mad at him. I tried to school my features to show my displeasure.

"I know you are angry that I had not been available for the past two days, but I can explain.", he said before I could speak.

I sighed and then nodded. But I was not prepared for the bomb he dropped.

"I quit the company".

"Excuse me...Wh-what?", Surely I must have misheard it.

"I said I quit Cullen Enterprises.", said Edward. He looked so calm as if he was talking about the weather.

"Why? Why would you do that? Have you lost your mind? What about all that we planned? What about all your promises?" I was ranting. There must be some kind of a misunderstanding. He can't have quit. No, this must be a joke.

"Edward, you are joking right. You are always doing something to make me mad. Tell me it's a joke". I was growing frantic.

"Shhh...Bella calm down. He said pushing me back into the chair." I didn't even realize I had stood up. He moved his chair closer to me and took his hands in mine.

"You have every right to be mad at me. I am a fucking bastard. I promised to help you and then I went and ruined it all. I-I..." I was surprised how anguished Edward appeared. In these past few weeks I had known him, I have never seen him look like this.

"Why did you quit Edward? What happened?" I asked him at last.

He looked up at me for a minute. His eyes seemed to be searching for something. He must have found what he was looking for since he spoke at last.

"I hated it there, Bella. I never belonged there and it was told to me that a million times as I grew up. But I still tried. But that was until I realized that no matter how hard I work it will never count. My work will never amount to anything there, Bella". He paused for a moment.

"And Aron. He wanted me there only for the sick pleasure he gets from ridiculing me. It's been like that since the time we were kids. But I no longer want to be a part of his sick games. He never grew up but I have grown too old for his games."

"I don't know what to say", I replied at last.

"I know you are mad but this would make things easier for you also right...I expect Jacob would not have been happy with our arrangement." said Edward.

"Jacob? How do you know about Jacob?" I asked.

"Well...Alice told Jasper and he told me..." he appeared a bit flustered now.

"Alice told Jasper told what?" I asked incredulously.

"Come on Bella...I thought we were past this. We are friends. I know that you and Black were childhood friends and you have been in love with you since sixteen. I think that guy was an idiot to dump you but seems like he realized his stupidity. It's great that you are giving him a second chance." he said.

What the fuck. Edward was under the impression that Jacob and I were back together. I don't believe this. "Edward...I", I began but he cut me off.

"Anyways...I think it all worked out well for both of us. We got to put Tanya back in her place and had some fun doing it too. We got to make new friends. And now I am going to be back on the racing track once more and you and Black are together again. It all worked out really well, didn't it?" he was speaking a lot today, it was so unlike him.

"Edward...let me speak for a moment", I said at last and silenced him with my hand.

"You seem to be under a misconception. I am not back with Jacob. It's true that I love- I mean. It's true I was in love with him. But we are just good friends now. Nothing more", I said.

"You are not dating?" he asked. I shook my head. He was silent as if he was contemplating something. So I continued.

"My parents want to meet you in private. Tomorrow, my mother has organized a family dinner. My whole family is gonna be there and along with Jacob. They expect you to accompany me. I fulfilled my part of our bargain. It's now your turn. I want you there as my boyfriend. I can't afford to turn up alone tomorrow. I have explained to you my situation. You were the one who started this and now I don't want it to stop. You cannot shrink out of all your responsibilities like that Edward." I said giving him my best no-nonsense look.

What I said was only partially true. It wouldn't matter if I turned up single tomorrow. In fact my mother would probably prefer that. But I cannot let him go. Not right now. Don't ask me why.

He looked surprised at my outburst.

"What time should I pick you up", he asked at last.

***So here it is...I know it comes late. But I tried my best to get it to you sooner. But on the good side, my beta is back! yaaaay.**

***So till we see again...keep smiling :)**


	28. Meeting The Dwyers

**EPOV**

Bella is not with Jacob. She didn't get back with him. But then why was she in his apartment that night? According to Alice, Bella has been in love with Jacob since the time they were kids. And has continued to be so even after he dumped her 2 years ago. He is such a dumb wit. Why would anyone be so stupid to give up Bella. But maybe his loss could be my gain.

Yes...it took me time but I have accepted it. I had considered all different possibilities, including leaving Chicago. But none of them would make a difference. I like Bella and there is nothing I can do about it.

I have fallen for the one girl who thinks of me as an arrogant asshole and who is not dazzled by my name, family or my face. It's ironic that I fell for a person who most probably thinks of me as just a thing of convenience, again. I vowed to myself I would never let anyone affect me like Tanya did and look where I am now. I think I am a glutton for misery.

But she is not Tanya...she is different. And so I would help her. I don't know what exactly she wants from me. She has always been vague about what kind of help she required. But whatever it is I am gonna get it done for her. _And maybe I would be able to make her forget the asshole Black._

Tonight...tonight I will find out what she expects from me. And maybe I will make my first move too. After all I am meeting her family...as her _boyfriend._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You look very calm", said Bella.

I looked at her. She had her hair down tonight unlike her usual style. The brown waves cascaded over her shoulders. I wanted to run my hand through it. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and a matching pendent with small diamonds on it. She looked so beautiful...ughhh I am totally whipped.

"I am always calm", I replied. I know I am supposed to be worried at the prospect of meeting her parents but all I could feel was a buzzing excitement. Not about meeting her family but about after.

Jas and Alice would be there for the dinner too. So we had made plans to go to a pub with them later tonight. And that's when I am planning to ask her out. Officially. No fauxmances...anymore.

"Seriously, you are not worried about meeting my parents? I thought boyfriends were supposed to be all jittery when they had to meet up with the girl's father for _the talk?"_, she asked.

"Well, I already talked to Mr Dwyer at the party...and I must say he seemed quiet pleased with your choice", I replied with a smile.

"Ya...Phil is thrilled I guess. He actually called me and said that I am doing the right thing and is at last dating the right people", she said.

"Ahmm? Then what about Black? I had honestly thought your dad would be mad at you for getting involved with the resident black sheep of Chicago...and considering that your ex was Mr Jacob _saint _Black I can't believe Mr Dwyer actually seemed to like me" I said.

"Aww...Phil hates Jake. He thinks Jake broke my heart and has kinda never forgiven him for that, even though Jake and I are still thick friends. He was afraid that I had relationship issues. I won't be surprised if he thought I was a lesbian. So the fact that I am bringing a guy home for the first time in two years is a huge relief for him." She laughed.

"It's my mother whom you should watch out for. She already hates your guts. And she still thinks there is a chance for Jacob and me. And your reputation hasn't helped either. Why do you think she arranged this dinner? " she continued.

"Why is she so adamant to get you back on with Black?", I asked.

"His mom and mine were childhood friends and they had even planned our future babies even before Jake and I had even became official. She believes Jake is the guy for me...like Charlie was the one for her." Bella sighed.

"And do you believe that Jake is the guy for you?", I asked cautiously.

She was quiet for a second and then replied quietly, "I did".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shit...I knew she was still in love with him. But to practically hear her confirm it hurt. Damn...why did I have to grow a heart now. Why her?

Jas and Alice had arrived soon after us. Bella and Alice had left us alone with Phil, Alice muttering something about sister time. He was an easy person to get along with, unlike my own father.

I heard the doorbell ring, and then heard Bella's voice.

" Jake...you came. I almost thought you were not gonna show up."

I watched as Jacob Black came into the room with his arm around Bella's waist. And her face...she was beaming at him. As if seeing him was the best part of this night.

I watched silently as Bella's mom and Phil went around to welcome him. It was then that I saw the man who came behind Bella and Jake. He seemed to looking around curiously.

Jacob saw me staring and hurried to introduce his friend. "Everyone, this is my friend Nahuel, he is new in town and I wanted him to meet everyone. I hope it's not an issue."

"Of course not, Jacob.", replied Renee with a smile and moved to speak to Nahuel. Something was off about the guy. He couldn't take his eyes off Black it seemed. And he actually looked put off when Jacob introduced him. Weird.

"Hi, you must be Edward...I have heard a lot about you from Bella", I had zoned out and had not noticed Jacob.

I shook hands with him and muttered a hello.

"Stop it Jake...you just met The Edward _Antony_ Cullen. I know you are exited.", said Nahuel joining us and thumping on Jacob's back.

"Jake is a huge fan of your's...in fact he is a super fan I think. I remember how upset he was when you met with that accident", Bella also chimed in.

"You were my fan?"I asked incredulously.

"I used to be...but not anymore", he replied.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well...you practically used my best friend for your own personal gain. So that automatically puts you on my black list", he elaborated.

"Jacob...behave",said Bella elbowing him.

"No Bella..he is right. I get where he is coming from", I replied.

Bella was looking at me like I have grown another head.

Right then I heard Jasper calling my name. I looked around and saw that Phil and Renee were not around anywhere.

"Dad got an urgent business call and went to his office room and mom went with him". Alice looked mad.

"As if that's a new thing. Come on Alice...why are you upset? When was the last time we had sat together and had a complete meal as a family? I admit, I expected something when mom made such huge plans for dinner...but I guess, some things never change." said Bella. She sounded indifferent but I knew from experience how lonely every one of those family dinners must have been.

"Since it's just the six of us...why don't we just go ahead and eat fast then. Who knows when they would be back." said Jacob.

"Ya...that's right. Let's eat and get then get out of here fast. I am not letting anything ruin the best day of my life.", said Alice.

"Best day of your life?", asked Bella.

"Ummm...ya, actually we were planning to break the news to everyone today. Remember when I said I had some stuff to talk to you when I arrived? But then Jake came and I didn't get a chance..."Alice was rambling.

"Alice...", Jasper stopped her. She looked at him for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Ok...here is the thing. Jas and I are getting married."

Shit. I think I just time-traveled myself three months back to Vegas...Who knows I am Bella could maybe share a cell again?

***Thank you so mush for everyone who has been patiently waiting for the update. This chapter was a bit hard to write and I wanted to get the story moving, since it was becoming a bit slow. Hope I managed that.**

***And as always...keep reading, and reviewing. I love every review I get. Thank you for such support.**

***So till we see again...keep smiling :)**


	29. New Revelations

**EPOV**

"Have you really thought this through", I asked Jasper later, once we were in the pub and away from the girls. Alice and Bella had gone to the washrooms and it was just us four guys. The atmosphere was tense, to put things lightly.

That guy Nahuel looked like he was in pain and Jacob looked like he wanted to hit something. I asked him what his problem was and he told me to fuck off. Crazy man. I don't know what Bella ever saw in him. He is just not her type at all.

_As if you are_...I scoffed internally.

In fact Jas was the only one who seemed oblivious. He looked content. Happy. " Yes, I have thought it through. She is my other half and I don't see any point in wasting time", said Jasper defensively.

"Ok." I replied.

"Ok...that's it?" He looked incredulous. "I thought you were going to give me a lecture on how I was making a huge mistake."

"Well...It's your life. And it's not a sudden alcohol induced decision. So who am I to lecture you. And you look happier than I have ever seen you and if she is responsible for that look, I would say she is a keeper", I replied.

Jasper was now looking at me like I had sprouted another head." Where is Edward and what did you do with him?" he asked.

Yes...my friend. That Edward is gone. Bella...she is responsible for this. She made me believe that there might actually be some goodness in womankind after all. I just hugged Jasper and thumped his back. "Congratulations", I whispered in his ear.

Jasper was grinning now. "I never thought you would be happy about this. And Alice is not exactly your favorite person in the world. But thank you so much. Your support means a lot. Especially when I break it to my parents and hers' ".

"Will you be my best man?" he asked.

I didn't expect that. Best man...me? "Me...seriously. Since when did I become best man material?" I asked. "I guess it's ok, just in case if you have cold feet at the last moment Em would be of no help. I will be more handy for a quick getaway." I grin. He knows it's said in good humor. To be honest I felt a big smug that he chose me over Em.

We were distracted from our ramble by a scuffle behind us. I turned around to see Nahuel disappearing into the crowds and Jacob running behind him. I and Jasper looked at each other puzzled. "That was not at all weird" said Jas.

"I will go see what happened. You wait for the girls", I said before moving in the direction I saw Jacob disappear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait...Nahuel. Just wait." Jacob took hold of his hands and pulled him to a stop but Nahuel pushed him away.

"What happened. Why are you so upset?" asked Jake.

"What...why am I upset? You are seriously asking me that Jake? You are right. Why should I be upset? I mean it's not like your childhood friend just got engaged A friend whom I haven't met till today, incidentally. And they have known each other for three months Jake. Three fucking months. You don't understand how much it hurts to see everyone else living the life I had wanted. Getting married, having kids. From the moment I met you I just wanted your love. But now I don't even know if I have that. I just wanted to marry you, have kids with you, grow old with you. Five years Jake. I waited for five years. But even now I am your dirty little secret. Enough is enough. I hoped that today would be different. I thought you would at least introduce me as your boyfriend to your friends. But no, I am to remain the platonic best friend forever, ain't I? Bella told me to be patient with you. She said you will come around. But no. I don't think you will ever come around." He paused for a breath. Then cupped his face in his hands.

"You know what, Jake. I can't do this anymore. I can't watch every other person I know move on with their life and start their own families while I am stuck in this tangle of lies with you. I would never force you to do anything you don't want. But it's time I did something for my own sake, Jake. You can never be who I want. I was patient. I tried so hard. But I guess we are just not meant to be. I can't do this anymore. I can't take it. I am sorry." Said Nahuel and walked away.

Jacob was frozen on the spot. And after a moment, he fell to the floor on his knees. His face was cradled in his arms and he appeared broken.

I watched silently. Both Jacob and Nahuel hadn't noticed me. I was overwhelmed. Jacob was gay. Nahuel and he had been together for five years. So what about Bella then? Does she know? _Bella told me to be patient with you_. So she knew. So she is in love with Jacob even though he is not interested in women. Or was she just acting to protect his image?

I would deal with those questions later. Right now Jacob was more important. He was wrecked. This further proved my assumption about Black was right. I am sure he had broken Bella's heart. Now he just did the same with Nahuel. Such a fool.

But then I really saw him. He looked broken, wrecked. And I tried but but I could feel myself going back in time. To a similar scene, in some other parking lot. Instead of him it was me who was on the floor broken. Me, right after I walked into Tanya and Aron in bed.

I know the pain of seeing the people you love leaving you. And I could certainly sympathize. But it certainly did not endear him to me. But still I found myself moving towards him.

I went up to him. He doesn't notice my presence till I am right next to him. Even then he ignores me. At last I broke the silence.

"So...I kinda overheard what Nahuel was saying." I admitted.

He looked at me for a minute. His expression was inscrutable. At last he muttered. "Say it". It was so quiet that I almost missed it.

"Say what?", I asked.

He was still looking at me with the same face. "That I am gay."

***So here it is...I missed an update last week so here is a new chapter to compensate that. **

***Lot's of emotional stuff right. Don't know if I pulled it off well. But at least the whole misunderstanding is cleared up. Edward knows the truth. Yeey.**

***Jacob and Nahuel are inspired from two people whom I associate closely with. :)**

***As usual...tell me your opinions. Review, read and follow. Your reviews for last chapter was awesome. I got a lot of perspective from that. Thank you so much.**

***So till we see again...keep smiling :)**


	30. Spark a New Flame

**BPOV**

I had just left the scene for five minutes and it turns out, everything turned upside down in that span.

"_Bella I am sorry. I tried my best but I can't take this anymore. I have to leave. I can't be his dirty secret anymore. Please take care of him. He needs someone now." _I read through Nahuel's message once more.

Jake! He had a guy who loved him more than the world and he was just kicking him away, hurting Nahuel as well as himself in the process. I had hoped tonight was a step in the right direction for them but I guess I had miscalculated. I hadn't expected Alice to spring the engagement in front of us and it had definitely upset Nahuel.

I thought about how to approach Jake as I began searching for him. At last I spotted Jasper at the bar and went over. Alice had joined him and they seemed to be in their own world. What is it with all these couples?

I had to call their names out thrice before they heard me.

"Jas, have you seen Jake?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Black? Ya, his friend ran out and Jacob went behind him. Both of them looked upset. What's going on?" Jas asked.

"Outside? Do you know if they left the pub?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ask Edward. He was the one who went behind them to see what happened." said Jasper.

"And where is Edward?"I began scanning for him in the sea of faces.

"I don't know, didn't see him after that, maybe they are all still outside. We could go and check",he offered.

"No", I blurted abruptly. They looked at me in surprise. "I mean no, I would go and check. You guys wait here. After all it's your day and you should be celebrating. Don't let them bother you" I said and began moving away.

"What's going on Bella?", said Alice. She had been quiet throughout the exchange and now that I noticed, her expression was skeptical.

"I don't know, but I will certainly find it out", I said and walked out before she could respond.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I walked out into the fresh air. None of the boys were around. Where the hell did they disappear to? I couldn't reach their phones either. Damn shit.

At least Edward's car is still here. So he must be somewhere here. I kicked a stone in frustration.

"What did that stone ever do to deserve this anger?" I turned around.

Edward was leaning against a car, his expression unreadable.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been searching for you. What happened? And where is Jake and Nahuel?", I said.

He remained silent.

"Edward, I am asking you something.", I shouted.

He sighed. "Nahuel broke up with Jacob and left", he said.

"They broke up?" I asked. I knew this already from Nahuel's text but how did Edward?

"I overheard them fighting and saw Nahuel leave." continued Edward before I could ask.

"Where is he now?" I asked quietly.

"He was a mess. He was angry that I overheard him and refused any help from me. He told me to fuck off and left." he continued.

"He also told me to tell you that he wanted to be alone and to not come looking for him". Now I was the one without words. Jake and Nahuel are over and in typical Jake style he is pushing everyone away. And ya, Edward knows about Jake.

I had to see him. I began to walk away but Edward took hold of my elbow. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Leave my hand Edward. Jake needs someone now, I need to go", I replied.

"What part of his message was not clear to you? He wants to be alone Bella" said Edward.

"No he doesn't. He is pushing everyone away. He needs me now. Let go of me", I shouted.

"Really Bella, he does not need you. He needs Nahuel. How long are you going to hang on to him even though you know he will never love you?, he asked.

I at last managed to free my hand. "I-I am not hanging on to him".

"Ya, I can see that. You left the party we had planned for months just for him. Even today you are doing the same. Let me guess, you have always been doing this, haven't you? I bet that those years you were with him were also fake. He needed you and you were helping him out. Wasn't it?" The guy was using you, Bella. He knew you loved him and just took advantage of that. And you fell for it over and over like a fool..."

I slapped him.

"Shut up. Just shut up Edward. You don't know me and you don't know him. So don't you dare judge us. I don't owe you an explanation but just to be clear. Yes, I love Jacob. I had loved him since the time we were kids. And I always knew he would never love me back. And I have made my peace with it. He is my best friend. He is the one person who I trust my life with. Yes, I helped him out. He _did _need me. What do you know about him to judge him? To you it might seem like he was using me for his benefit. But no, it was all my idea. To this day he doesn't know that I was in love with him. " I was surprised as I felt tears on my cheeks. I wiped them away.

"I had begun to think of you as a friend. I thought you were a good person. But you just proved me wrong, Edward. I can't do this thing with you anymore. You are free. You wanted to leave, so go ahead, I won't be stopping you. Let's end this fake relationship here." I said. I turned away but once more my hands were trapped in his.

"Leave me!", I gritted my teeth.

"I will, but not until we clear some things up, princess" Said Edward. I tried to pry my hands free again but he did not let go.

"What things?"I asked.

"Why did you stop me from leaving? I was no longer a part of Cullen Enterprises and you had no use of me. So why did you want me here", he asked.

I stopped struggling and looked up at him. He continued.

"Your face always gives you away Bella. Anyone who sees you with Jacob would know you were in love with him, apparently except him, if I was to believe you. But I think you were starting to move on. I could have left anytime I wanted to. I didn't need your permission. Do you know why I didn't leave?" he looked me in the eyes and at that moment I felt powerless. It was as if he had figured me out completely. As if he could read my deepest darkest secrets.

"I fell for you." He whispered. "God, you don't know how hard I tried not to fall for you. But that day when I saw you in Black's arms, that was when I knew I was fucked. And those two days I spend thinking you both were lovers, that was more painful than Tanya's betrayal. I was so fucking angry. I wanted to leave mainly because I didn't think I could stand to see you and him together." His eyes were magnetic green orbs, impossible to look away from.

"I was so relieved when you said you both weren't together. So fucking relieved. Did you know that tonight I meant to ask you out, in real? And something tells me you would have said yes. Or else you wouldn't have tried to keep me in Chicago though you had no use of me. Tell me Bella, why did you want me here?"

My throat felt dry. I felt as if I have been stripped bare. I could do nothing but accept the truth. A truth I tried to bury so hard.

"I-I didn't want you to leave. Somehow you became a friend though I hated your guts. And yes, I was moving on. To be honest you played a role in that. After holding on so long, I was beginning to let go. And I thought maybe we had a chance. But then Jake came back and he really did need .."

"So your life took the back burner again", completed Edward.

" He is still my friend and he had no one else to confide with. I just wanted him and Nahuel to be happy. I thought, him bringing Nahuel with him today was a step forward...but". I sighed.

Edward enveloped me in his arms. I fought him for a minute and then gave up and let him hug me.

" I understand that you feel responsible for him. But you need to let him figure out stuff, Bella. He fucked up. Both with you and Nahuel. And he needs to make things right with Nahuel and he needs to do it by himself. Not because you were pushing him." He whispered.

" I am sorry I shouted at you earlier. I was just angry at the unfairness of it all." he continued.

" I am not sorry I hit you though" I whispered back. "You deserved it..asshole" I hugged him tighter.

He laughed. "Yeah..I probably did. I had no right to shout at you like that. I am sorry".

"So what now?" I reluctantly broke away from his embrace and wiped my eyes. We had been standing there in the parking lot like that for God knows how long.

" Now? Ummm...now I am going to kiss you and you will not stamp me or slap me or hurt me physically in any other way", he said.

"I can give you no guarantees...you will have to take the risk." I said. "Maybe I.."

But he was not listening. His lips were already covering mine and his arms were once again around my back. This was no innocent kiss. His mouth was hot on mine and I just couldn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged his hair. He lifted me off my feet as if I weighed nothing and placed me on top of his car's bonnet. All the while our tongues clashed in a wild frenzy. As if this was our last kiss. As if there was no tomorrow. As if...

I lost my thread of thought as I felt his hands wandering again. One tangled itself in my hair while the other moved towards my waist, pulling me closer. It was as if nothing existed besides us. Besides our lips devouring each other. I didn't want to stop.

But we were both breathless. At last his lips broke away but they still hovered over mine.

I looked at his face to see a crooked smile. My hands were still in his bronze locks.

"Well, I think the risk was worth it...",he was grinning.

I pulled him towards me again just to take that cocky expression off.

***They kissed. They really kissed and she didn't kill him. So how was it? Did you like it? Let me know...I seriously need to know what you guys think. At last Edward and Bella are on same page. Jake's issues will be sorted soon too..**

***30 Chapters, I can't believe this. This had begun as a mere pass time and I actually finished 30 chapters. Yeeey me. I want to thank all those who supported me and helped me write this so far. Especially my Beta...we had a lot of fun doing this. **

***REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, FAVORITES all are appreciated. Every one of them makes me so happy. Thank you so much for the support. I love you guys...I hope you guys will continue the support in future too. **

***So till we see again...keep smiling :) **


	31. A Chance

**BPOV**

"Bella..I am sorry. I know. I seriously messed up. Losing him...I don't blame him. I am such an asshole. Cullen's right. I don't deserve you nor Nahuel. But I love him Bells...I really do. And that's why I am gonna put this right. I am going after him. And this time I will do it properly. It's time I took control of my life and stopped living to meet other's expectations."

I listened silently as Jacob spoke his heart out. Edward had dropped me home around an hour ago and I was just about to sleep when Jake called. As much as I hated to admit it, Edward had a point. I should stop meddling with Jake's life. It's time he took charge and worked stuff out himself. And I-I needed to concentrate on myself. But Jake was still my friend and he wouldn't have called if he didn't need me.

"You are right Jake, you messed up. And if you truly love Nahuel as much as you say you do, then you know what you should do." I replied.

"I know Bells, and I swear I will make it all right. I miss him so much. I can't..I just can't be without him." He said.

"Then why are you on phone with me, instead of chasing your man down?", I asked.

"Because I needed to apologize to you first. I knew you loved me and still I didn't..I should have never used our friendship, Nahuel told me I shouldn't but I took you for granted.I didn't know that you still..I mean, I am so sorry Bells, I don't want to waste your life on me Bells..We have already talked about it.I.." Jacob was ranting.

"Jake.. I have moved on." I whispered.

"You did?", his voice was skeptical.

"I won't lie. It took me a really long time, but yes I have at last." I replied.

"And does that have something to do with Cullen?", He asked.

I smiled. "Maybe..he is an asshole but I kinda like him", I said.

"True...and it certainly helps that he is hot isn't it?"

"Jacob Black..?", I feigned anger at him.

"What...It's the truth. You know it. And I might be hopelessly in love with Nahuel but I am not blind. That guy is smokin hot. But then all that attitude is a turn off. You have a tough cookie in your hands. You sure you can handle it? " I heard him snicker at the other end and was relieved that he no longer had that anguished tone in his voice.

"Oh yes, I am a big girl. And I kinda like fighting with him. It's fun", _and hot. _I added silently. Just the memory of our kiss earlier was enough to get me all hot and bothered.

"Ahem...Well I am happy for you both. But just in case if you murder him, count me in to bury the corpse and destroy the evidence."

"I will remember that...and by the way, where are you? " I asked.

"Me? I am on my way to Nahuel. I know where he will be. I am gonna find him and then make an honest man out of him. Just as soon as I can board a flight."

"So you are at the airport? What about your parents?"

"Yup, i just called because I didn't want you to worry. I will talk to them once I get back. No more hiding Bella, I want to be with Nahuel and I am not ashamed of it. It's time I proved it to him".

"Best of luck, Jake. Say hi to Nahuel from me" I replied.

"Sure, and best of luck for you too...for whatever you have started with Cullen. Call me if something happens."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At last I was in bed. I wanted to do nothing more sleep. But my mind refused to shut down. Such a strange night. _My parent's..._there behavior wasn't very surprising. I was used to it.

_Alice is getting married. _That was a shocker but considering how she and Jasper had been behaving I don't know why I was surprised.

_Nahuel and Jake..._I knew he was hurt. they both were hurt. But I could only hope for his and Jake's sake that they would be able to make it work. I think they just might.

And then Edward...Damn I had tried so hard to push him away and to not fall for him. I didn't need that complication in my life. But he had broken down all my defenses and bared me. He was so confident. So confident that we could make it work. But could we? Or will we just end up hurting each other?

I remembered the way he looked at me after our kiss. I wanted to try. For better or worse, I am gonna try. Because I knew I will regret it if I never gave us a chance.

A chance...that's all he had asked for.

I sighed and took my phone in hand. Was it too late to call? Maybe I will just send a text. No, It's better to just call.

At last I decided to text and opened my phone, only to see that a message was already there waiting for me.

"_B__reakfast tomorrow? Starbucks at 8". _I smiled and send out a reply fast. Should I make him sweat a bit? Maybe not.

"_Yes". _

Breakfast with a Cullen. I hope he is ready to deal with my morning crankiness.

**My Beta thinks Jake was a coward for too long and should suffer a bit. What do you guys think?**

**Bella and Edward are moving forward. Hmm, we will see what goes down at breakfast...**

**And as always, the support I received for this fic has been amazing. Thank you so much!**

**So till we see again...keep smiling :)**


	32. Starbucks Again

**EPOV**

So much went down so fast, I still can't wrap my head around it all. In less than 24 hours I found out Jacob Black is gay, that he is in love with Nahuel, and that Bella used to his beard. And then I lost my shit and fought with Bella and then ended up kissing her. And she kissed me back.

I waited for Bella to arrive. She had agreed to meet me at Starbucks for breakfast.

I saw her as soon as she walked in. I stood up and waved to greet her. She smiled at me and walked over.

"Hi, Good Morning," she said, it seemed as if she was almost shy. That won't do. That just won't do. I don't want any awkwardness between us. Ever.

"Good Morning", I said as I enveloped her in a hug. She was still for a moment before she hugged me back. And she didn't let go for the longest time.

I pulled out the seat for her and once she was seated went to place our orders.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"First of all, if you think this is a date, you are sadly mistaken", I said.

At seeing the look of surprise on her face, I went on to explain.

"If I take you out on a date, it won't be a breakfast at an overrated coffee shop. Our first date is going to be special. It's going to be epic". I smiled confidently at her.

"You seem very confident with your words Mr Cullen, but what about the part where you actually ask me out on a date? I think I am supposed to say a Yes, before the said date happens.", Bella replied.

"Why do you think I asked you to meet me today?", I asked.

"So you are asking me out?", asked Bella.

"No", I replied. Again I saw confusion marring her face so I continued. "I am asking you to be my girlfriend. I mean why not, we already know each other, we don't really need to go through the motions of asking each others favorite colors and stuff."

"Well, you don't know my favorite color." said Bella pointedly.

"I do."

"No you don't"

"I do, it's green."

"No, it's not. I don't have a favorite color.", she huffed.

"You can say anything you want. But I think your favorite color is green. You always have green around you in some form or other. Maybe it's a subconscious thing. Even now your top is green." She was looking at me incredulously so I added," But if you ask what's my favorite color on you is, I would say blue. You look ravishing in blue." I smirked as her mouth went agape.

"You are so cocky", she said at last.

"I know, And I also know that you like it." She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me. "Admit it Bella".

She sighed. "Ya, I guess asshole-ishness is now a turn on for me. I just hope I don't regret it." She said.

"You won't. I swear. I won't hurt you. I promise." I took her hands in mine.

"Fine, I will be your girlfriend,this time for real".

"Yes", I got up from my chair and walked to her side.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't you think we should seal the deal with a kiss?" I said before pulling her into my arms and kissing those delectable lips.

At last we broke apart, for we did need oxygen and the other customers were starting to notice.

"I have been wanting to do this since the moment you walked in. Your lips are so fucking good. I think I am addicted." I whispered in her ear. She laughed and pushed me away.

"Who would have thought Edward Cullen would be able to come up with such cheesy lines", she said.

"It's your fault, you bring out the worst in me." I said before kissing her again for good measure. "You know, kissing is quite a pleasure when you don't try to bodily harm me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Edward...dude", I turned around as I felt someone hitting my back.

"What?" I asked Jasper.

"Well, you were looking at the wall with that stupid smirk on your face for about five minutes so.." started Em.

Shit. I had zoned out. Damn. My mind had been on the perfect morning I had with Bella. After our kissing episode we had talked. Like really talked. I mean we talked and kissed. A lot. About everything.

Why do I feel like I am back in high school when I am around her. Since when did just a kiss become a huge deal? Bella seriously messes with my head.

We had ended up getting our food parceled and eating it in my car. Much more comfortable and private.

Apparently Black was on his way to make things right with Nahuel. Turns out he put in a good word for me. Who would have thought. I still don't like him. But since he is her friend, I guess I would give him a chance.

And there was the small problem that I had to be back on the track soon. I half expected Bella to say no to our relationship on hearing that. I mean we both are already messed up and have more than enough baggage between us. And then to think about sorting out all our messes while doing long distance. Thank God she felt that what we had was worth it. The girl was a miracle, I swear.

Anyway, I think I could shuttle enough to be able spend time with her. We will work it out. I know we will. Because she is special. I will be a fool to let her walk away.

"Edward, we lost you again", Jasper said.

"Sorry, man...I was just thinking." I replied.

"About what?", asked Em.

"Well, I wanted to take Bella out on a date and I want it be perfect. Actually, I promised her that it would be epic. So.." I started.

"Where are you gonna take her?", asked Jas.

"I don't know. That's the problem, I want it to be perfect. I want to surprise her. But so far I have no idea what I would do", I said. I looked up to see both Jas and Em staring hard at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella really did a number on you didn't she? I haven't seen you get so worked up over a date, ever! And you should see your face when you talk about her. Dude you have got it bad.", said Em while Jasper nodded.

"Well, says the guy who proposed to Alice within 10 minutes of knowing her and the one who might as well walk with a board saying _property of Rosalie Hale._" I said. But I knew they were right. I really got it bad.

"Hey, who says I was the one who proposed? The whole marriage thing was her idea. Though I was more than happy to comply with it. If you and Bella had not butted in she would have been Mr's Jasper Whitlock months ago." said Jasper.

"And well, I do love Rosie, and I would proudly take that sign saying I belong to her", said Em.

I looked at him skeptically. "Well, I would do it if she asked, but I certainly hope she never does", he added.

"So, this calls for a celebration I guess", said Jasper.

"What? Me falling for Bella?" I asked smiling.

"That and me getting engaged to the woman of my dreams. The entire world does not revolve around you and Bella, you know? " Jasper said.

I sighed.

"Ya, I guess we owe you a proper celebration since I ran out immediately after congratulating you yesterday, and Em was not even there. ", I said.

"Then it's decided, we are having a guys night. Let me just tell Rose", said Em and walked away.

"See I told you, Rose owns him", I said.

Jasper scoffed. "Give it some time bro, just watch , soon you will be doing the same, now if you will excuse me, I need to call Alice." said Jasper as he walked away.

Hmm...Why am I not scared shitless by the prospect of being in a relationship like Em's or Jasper's with Bella? The girl was really a miracle. She really does mess with my head. She always keeps me on my toes. Maybe I should call her..

***As usual, thanks for all the support and love. Every review and follow inspire me to write more. Thank you so much. And please do continue your support. **

***So till we see again, keep smiling :)**


	33. Down Time

**BPOV**

"Come on Edward, give me a clue" I asked him for the millionth time. We were at my apartment, trying to make lunch. 'Trying' being the operative word. Edward was very distracting.

"No, Bella, it's a surprise. I think you do know what the word means right?", he replied with his characteristic smirk.

"Yes, I do know what the word means, and I hate it. I hate surprises, ask Alice if you don't believe me". I stomped my foot in frustration. I knew I was acting like a whiny kid, but I was so curious. He had been planning the whole thing for 2 weeks now.

Tomorrow was our 'date', which he still refuses to even give me a clue about. To be honest that man really drives me crazy. Most of the times I like that but at times like now, he is impossible.

I know wherever we were going, I would have fun. There was never a boring moment when we both were together.

We had seen each other a lot for the last two weeks. He had to leave soon and there was no point in wasting the time we had at hand right now. And Edward had been really serious about skipping the awkward getting to know each other phase of the relationship.

"At least, tell me what I should wear", I said to him at last.

"Alice will take care of that", Edward replied.

"Ughh, I hate you", I said and start walking away but he is too quick for me, before I know what is happening I am crushed against his chest and he is kissing me thoroughly. I try to push him away but who am I kidding he is stronger than me and I wasn't even using my full strength. It's not as if I wanted to miss on a chance to kiss him.

And kiss was all that we did, because Edward refused to take it further. He wanted to take me out properly and do the whole wooing thing. He wanted to be deserving of me, or so he says. It was kinda sweet that he wanted to show me that he cared for me and respected me, so I am going along with it, for now.

But a girl did have needs. And it was not easy to be a good girl, when you have your hot boyfriend kissing the daylights out of you at every single chance.

Edward's kisses...there was something about the way his lips on mine made me feel. To call him a good kisser would be an understatement. His kisses were addictive and I was already a addicted.

He pulled away before I was done and flashed me his crooked grin when I huffed in protest. "You hate me huh? Well you lips are telling me a different tale it seems" he replied to my earlier statement which I had already forgotten about.

"Jeez, Edward you are the king of corny lines", I said smacking his chest. And I latched my lips back on his just to shut him up,lunch long forgotten.

"Mmh, I love the feel of your lips on mine, baby", he said when we came up again for air.

We had somehow ended up on the sofa with me on Edward's lap, straddling him. "What about lunch?", I asked gasping for breath.

"Let's just order in, you are way too enticing than any meal right now",he said. I had begun to get out of his lap but he pulls me back on him. His lips are on my neck, my shoulders, my face kissing and nipping. God, the man and his kisses. I moaned. I fucking moaned. My hands were already in his head and I pull his head back and bring back his lips to mine for a taste again. Addictive I told you.

I could feel him hard against me. His hands were on my ass. I began tugging at his t-shirt. I wanted this. We have been dancing around this tension between us for weeks, no, months. If you include those months of denial. I had had enough. I wanted him, God, I needed him now.

"Bella," he took hold of my hands. "Not yet baby", he whispered in my ears before nipping it. But I knew he wanted it. He was trying so hard to be good but I wanted to break his control just as badly. It seemed I was feeling quite naughty today.

"Please Edward" I moaned as his hands tangled in my hair and his tongue and lips continued to work wonders. My hands were free once again as Edwards' arms moved back to my ass. I tugged his t-shirt again and this time he cooperated better.

"Bella, don't" he almost moaned. "Stop fighting it, Edward", I said as I pushed him back so that he was lying on the sofa. I moved so that I was once again straddling him. His eyes were closed as if he was in pain. That won't do.

"Look at me", I whispered. He opened his eyes. I took my time peppering his now bare chest with light kisses. And then I bit a nipple. Hard.

"Bella". he moaned but I didn't stop and just continued exploring his torso.

I was teasing him. And he knew it. I wanted to torment him further. So I took my top off.

"Fuck", he cursed. I had 'conveniently' forgotten to put on a bra after my shower today. Edward's arms were already on my breasts fondling them.

"Like what you see", I asked him with a smirk. "Oh yes" he replied. And squeezed them.

Before I knew it, he had flipped us over. Now I was the one on the sofa and he was straddling me. "Remember sweetheart, you asked for this", he said before he began his torture. And God if that wasn't the sweetest torture. His hands and lips on my breast, licking, sucking and biting. My hands were buried in his hair, nails occasionally scrapping through his back leaving marks for sure.

No man has ever took so much time to just kiss my body. It felt as if he was worshiping it. God, it felt so good but I needed him so bad now. "Edward now please.." I moaned again.

He looked at my face. I could see the same yearning,I felt written all over his face. He let out a deep breath as if to control himself. But that wasn't helping, if what I could feel rock hard against my stomach was any indication.

"Baby, not now..but soon I promise. I-I, we started it all so wrong and I want to make it right. To treat you right. The way you deserve" He whispered and then he moved from the sofa and sat on the floor.

"You were the one who said that we didn't need the whole first date-getting to know each other thing" I said.

He turned to look at me and I saw his eyes eyes burn with lust again. I was still lying back on the sofa in my topless glory. He turned away.

"Yes, but that does not mean I don't respect you. Bella, you are not a quick romp between the sheets. You mean more, you deserve more", he continued.

"I want to do this right. Just give me tomorrow, baby. I promise you that you won't regret it. I have been an asshole for the longest time. But you were the one who changed me. Just let me show you how much you mean to me".

"Edwar-", I began but he took me in his arms, pulled me to the floor, cradling me.

"I am not proud of many things I have did either, baby. None of us are perfect. And you know as well as I do that I liked that asshole. You don't have to do this Edward..I know you respect me and care for me.", he smiled at that. But still shook his head.

"Fine. If that's how you really want to do it. I will wait." I said. He just gave me a soft kiss as a response. "Till tomorrow" I replied as an after thought. I don't think I can take much more of this sexual tension which is wrapped around us without bursting into flames.

"Thanks, That's all I am asking", he replied before pulling me closer against him and nuzzled my hair.

I never thought I could feel this level of comfort with anyone. Who would have thought. I was on the floor, in my apartment, topless, cradled in his arms. And it felt so natural. I felt content. Almost. I wondered as I laid in his arms about what tomorrow would bring. To be honest I could hardly wait. For the date as well as after... I smiled.

Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

***Phew...I wrote that. I actually wrote a steamy scene. Or at least I hope it was steamy. My very first attempt at writing something like that, people. This chapter stated out as just an experiment to see if I could pull off a sex scene. And after writing this I feel maybe I can. Do let me know. For the longest time I was embarrassed to write explicit stuff but now as a mature reader I felt I should give it a try. **

***This chapter has no Beta. So all mistakes are only my own. Please do let me know what you think about this chapter. I really need you REVIEWS for this one. **

***One more thing. I began a new story. It's called MIDNIGHT MEMORIES. And yes, it's a twilight fanfic. I do hope you guys would like it. And no, the new story won't affect this one in any way. I just happened to find myself with a bit of extra time.**

***Lastly...till we see again. Keep smiling :)**


	34. The Date

**EPOV**

"Vegas, Edward. Why are we going to Vegas?", asked Bella. I had kept her in the dark as long as possible. She was surprised when Alice packed an overnight bag for her, but she hadn't figured out where we were going. Not till she saw the boarding sign at the airport. But that was inevitable.

"Of course, babe. That's where it all began so it's only fair that we pay a visit to pay homage to our meeting grounds",I said giving her a quick peck on the forehead. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...I think a cell is a very romantic place for first date, huh?" Said Bella.

"As promising as that sounds, I don't fancy brawling with you on the streets and getting locked up", I said. "I would rather brawl with you in between the sheets." I added quietly so that only she could hear.

That earned me a swat across the head, but the small smile on her face told me she wanted it. And she wanted it bad. God, it took every ounce of control in me to not to just have her, especially when she took every single opportunity to provoke me. She was a vixen, through and through. And later tonight, I am gonna claim her as mine once and for all. Once I have earned her.

She saw me looking at her and I am sure she knew what I was thinking about. Not really difficult to guess, since I tended to be very single minded when she was around. I pulled her closer and kissed those delectable lips. I will never have my fill of her taste..._strawberries._ So fucking delicious. And all mine.

We were so fucking perfect together. Like fire and ice. The ying to my yang. Every touch and every kiss was filled with passion. If just the kisses were so wild, I can't imagine what having her would be like...damn. Tonight could never be here fast enough.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Edward, this is so beautiful", I was watching nervously as Bella walked around observing everything. It had all taken some time to plan and set up and I couldn't help but be nervous whether she really liked. Tonight had to be perfect for her.

But even my nervousness could not stop me from admiring how beautiful she looked tonight. She was perfection. Blue, she had worn blue at my request. A beautiful dress which showed of her skin and her color. Only for me. Her hair was down framing her face and looking exquisite in the moonlight. She was a goddess. My goddess.

"I can't believe you did all this", she said looking around at the setting. I had rented a private beach for the night. And that's were we were staying.

For the longest time I had no clue what I should do to surprise her for the first date. What do you give to a woman who already had everything? But then I at last realized the biggest gift I could give her was myself. And tonight I would give myself to her completely. No more holding backs, no more second thoughts.

She was still looking around at the sky lanterns. She was so oblivious. She doesn't realize that she was more beautiful than all of that combined. And that makes her all the more beauitful.

I walked towards her, and led her to the table which the staff had set up on the beach.

"Wow, we are having dinner out here?", she asked looking around excitedly. "You are really a romantic, I can't still believe this. Candles, flowers..I-I, no one has ever done anything like this for me before."

I pulled out a chair for her and then kissed her on the cheeks. "You deserve to be treated like this everyday." Her past boyfriends her assholes and now that I have her as mine, I am gonna spoil her rotten.

"Before we start eating, I want to give you something", I took out the box from my pocket and put it into her hand. She looked at me in wonderment as if she never thought I would be getting her a gift. _Get used to it baby. I am spoiling you rotten forever._

"Edwr- this, I, it's beautiful", said Bella. It was actually a simple pendent. Bella did not like extravagant things, that's how I knew the pendent was perfect for her. It was _so_ her. Simple, exquisite and fiery.

I took it from her hands, she moved her hair out of the way so I could put it on her. The blue sapphire went well with the blue of her dress. I had chosen well. I laid a small kiss on her neck before putting her hair back in place. I locked my eyes with her. They were dark, like molten chocolate. So..._exquisite._ Than any precious stone.

I knew that look . And I knew it matched my own. Dinner, we needed to concentrate on dinner. I cleared my throat and moved away from her trying to put space between us. Or I might just end up having her, which was certainly a more tantalizing option than any food at the moment. Food...I need to feed her first. Be the gentleman.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BPOV**

The whole night felt like a dream. He flew me to Vegas. Back to where it all started for us. And this whole dinner in the moonlight, the man was just driving me full blown crazy.

It was so beautiful and magical. So fucking perfect. I almost felt like a Cinderella. But I just had no plans of going home when clock struck 12. I had more entertaining ideas for then. I don't know how he can sit there looking so perfect and immaculate as if he had all the time in the world. I was having fun, I agree. But can't he see that I am about to combust here, literally.

I don't know how long I can take this before I jump him, right here, on this very table. He was being such a gentleman tonight and even that was turning me on. I had thought I had fallen for the bad boy, but now I think I was falling all over again for the Mr Edward Cullen...I am sooo fucked. And I need to be fucked.

"Bella," I looked up to see him standing by my side with his hand extended. I smiled as I took it. "Where are we going", I asked. Maybe he was planning to take me back to the house. But no such hopes, he was leading me to the other direction.

"I thought we could take a walk", he said with a crooked smile. He was pushing me and he knew that. Asshole.

"No, I don't want to walk", I replied and took my hand away from his. "Come on Edward, I am about to die here, how much more will you make me hold back. I have been aching since you kissed me in the flight. Stop toying with me", I said exasperatedly. Enough was enough.

Edward's arms were around me in a instant pulling me flush against him. "You were aching?", he asked, that mischievous smile back in place. "Where?". His mouth was close to my ear and I could feel his breath as he whispered.

"You know where?", I said landing a light punch on his chest.

"Ouch," he took my arms in his and held them behind me. "What is this with you always trying to hurt me?", He said nipping my ears.

"You keep asking for it, that's why." I gasped as Edward's lips had now moved from my ears to my neck. He pushed the pendent to the side and began kissing me at the base of my neck eliciting a loud moan from me.

We were out in the open. It was a private beach but still the fact that we were outside was making me hotter."Edward- please", I moaned. Soon, very soon I am gonna get back to him for making me beg like this. And ough what sweet revenge it will be be.

"What about the walk, Bella?", he asked again.

"I am not walking an inch, unless it would get me to a bed with you on it, spread out for me", I said and then pulled his face which was now buried in my cleavage to plant a punishing kiss.

I could feel it. I was slowly breaking through his control. He was going wild too. His hands were no longer holding mine down. They were kneading my ass as his mouth tried to dominate over mine. I tugged at his hair, roughly. Just the way he liked. He groaned into my mouth.

"Your wish is my command baby," he said pulling away for a second and before I knew it he was carrying me bridal style his lips back on ine with full force.

"Edward, the house is in the other direct-", I said pulling my lips away and trying to form coherent sentences through my lust induced haze.

"Shhh, patience, baby...just wait.", He pulled my lips back into the kiss cutting me off, slightly biting my lower lip, as he kept walking as if I weighed nothing.

I hope he knew what he was doing because I was dangling by a thread here. "Stop teasing me already, you infuriating, adorable, beautiful asshole", I cried out in frustration as we came up for breath again.

He just let out a barking laugh at that captured my lips in his again.

***As usual, tell me what you guys think. I hope you all enjoyed their first date. It took me some time to come up with the idea for this chapter. I had fun writing this.**

***Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites. I can't thank you guys enough for the response you have been giving for this fic. IT means a lot to a first time writer like me.**

***And next chapter...I am confused. I still haven't got the hang of writing a smut scene. Should I or should I not write it? Tell me what I should do. I am in a dilemma. My beta keeps encouraging me...I guess we will see.**

***So till we see again keep smiling :)**


	35. I Love You

**BPOV**

We were on the bed. Yes, he did get me to a bed, but just not one inside the house. The whole place was private but still there was something about being like this with him out in the open.

"Bella", I looked up at Edward. He looked so handsome and perfect and he was all mine. I reached out and pulled him to me.

He was in no hurry. He kissed me languidly. We had all the the time in the world.

"Bella", he whispered again.

I smiled at him. "What?"

"Do you think it's too soon to say that I love you?", he asked.

"You love me?", I asked as I began unbuttoning his shirt.

"More than I should", he said as he found the zipper of my dress. He unzipped it with his teeth.

I giggled. He was trailing kisses on every inch of skin he uncovered. "Fuck, No bra?", he questioned.

I just shrugged. Within seconds the dress was off my body and I was lying in my underwear as he hovered over me.

He couldn't seem to take his eyes off my breasts. He lowered his head and latched on to a nipple and began sucking. I couldn't help but moan at the feel of his hot mouth.

I tugged at his shirt and at last got it off his body. I needed him so bad. I pulled his head back for another kiss but he just continued teasing me.

"Say it." He said.

"Say what? I asked.

"Say that you love me", he said moving to give my other nipple the same attention.

"What make you think that, I love you? I said and I moaned again as he bit me.

"You don't love me?", he said, nipping my nipple again.

"I don't", I gasped. I was just tormenting him. But then he was suddenly tickling me. I hate being tickled. "Edward, stop tickling me. Just stop", I begged as I squirmed in his arms.

What was this guy! I keep thinking he is gonna have hot sex with me for one minute and the next moment he is tickling me to death.

"Edward, please stop", I am squealing and trying to get away from his fingers.

"Say you love me and I will let you go", he said as he continued his assault. My eyes were closed and I continued to squirm but he wasn't letting go.

"OK, OK...I- I love you", I said, gasping for breath and he immediately stopped the attack.

I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me intently at my face. His face looked so vulnerable.

"I love you, Edward", I said again and kissed him hard to show him I meant it. I don't know how or when this happened because I was never waiting for someone like him, but I do know that I loved this man with all my heart. He was by no means perfect but he was perfect for me.

The kiss soon turned to more and Edward seemed to have at last lost his last semblance control.

He ripped off my panties and latched his mouth on my clit. It was so sudden that I nearly screamed as I felt his tongue on my clit. His hands held on my thighs as he lapped up my juices. His tongue was at my opening. I thrust into his mouth asking him for more.

He moaned around my mound showing me that he was enjoying himself and that made me even more wet. "You taste so fucking good", he said and gave me a small bite which made me scream out his name in pleasure.

"Edward", I moaned as I felt myself getting more wound up. I was so close.

"Ahhh", I screamed in frustration as Edward pulled away at the last moment leaving me just panting.

"Come back and finish this", I said but he just moved up my body and kissed me. I could feel myself on his lips and I bucked against him to get some friction. But he just steadied my hips with his hands and continued to kiss my lips.

"Shh, baby. One day soon you are gonna scream out in pleasure with my mouth on your clit but right now, I want to be inside you when you come, I want to see your face as you scream out my name in pleasure," he said biting my shoulders and my neck. Apparently Edward was a biter. I was gonna be covered in hickeys tomorrow and the thought just made me hornier.

I moaned again as he pulled himself off from me. He had made me incapable of even proper speech.

I saw he was still wearing his pants and moved to unbuckle his belt hating every stitch of clothing which came between just kept playing with my breasts as I made quick work of his pants and boxers.

"You are so fucking beautiful", he said as he kneaded my breasts.

Soon Edward was in front of me in all his naked glory. And he really was glorious. He was beautiful down there too. Fully erect and all for me.

I slowly took his cock in my hand and gave it a tentative squeeze. I was rewarded with a growl. My confidence grew and I took it with both hands and began stroking him and was encouraged with grunts and moans.

Soon a drop of pre-come leaked out of the head. I wondered how it would taste. So I moved down licked it off. Edward let out a string of profanities as soon as my lips touched his head. Who would have thought I could have this much power over him. The thought was heady and I decided to torment him a bit.

I licked him and kissed him and as my confidence grew I took him in deeper. He felt so good in my mouth and I wondered how it would feel to have him inside me. I haven't had sex with anyone for so long and even then Edward was different from all the past men in my life.i knew it would not be the same. Everything with him was extra special.

I have never given head before. It was never my thing. But there was something about Edward which made me want to do it. I wanted to feel him everywhere in me. I wanted to ave that thick cock slick my saliva. I wanted him to coat my moth with his cum. I wanted to brand him as mine and I wanted him to brand me too.

My control over him did not last long. Before I knew Edward had pulled out of my mouth and had me once again pinned me underneath him. His lips were on mine and his tongue invade my mouth cutting off my breath. His hands on me were not so gentle anymore. His lips were bruising mine. I loved it. I loved the way he made me feel. "Edward, now", I moaned into his mouth.

I felt his hands grip my hips tightly as he sheathed himself in me in one thrust.

I couldn't help but scream as he stretched me completely. I have never felt so full. We both looked down to see where we were joined. It felt like heaven and hell all together.

"I hope you are on birth control, because I am in no shape to be a father", he said through gritted teeth. He was fighting for control.

"It's fine, I am on a pill", I replied. I didn't want anything between us. I wanted to feel him, not a piece of rubber.

Edward growled as he pulled almost out before thrusting inside once more.

"Edward, faster", I moaned and he complied with my request. Soon he was thrusting in me with abandon and for the second time that night I was right on the edge. It felt so good.

"Baby, you feel so good around me", Edward whispered as he brought our entwined hands to where we were joined.

My nails were scratching on his back, leaving marks for sure. But he didn't seem to care. His mouth was everywhere. Biting, licking, kissing. He seemed to realize it and sped up his thrusts. "Come for me", he whispered and that was all it took to have me shooting to the stars.

When I at last opened my eyes I was welcomed by the sight of Edward still thrusting into me, his face thrown back in pleasure, a swean of sweat coating his forehead and muscles.

He was close. I began moving upwards to meet his thrusts and pulled his face down for another kiss. I felt myself tighten around him for a second time. He noticed it too. He was so close now and I wanted him with me this time.

"Come with me", I shouted as I began quivering under him. Before I knew him, I was once again seeing stars and shouting his name.

"Ahhh, Bella," I heard Edward's growl, distant voice as I felt him pulse inside me as he filled me with his cum. His strokes were now slower almost lazy as we both began to slowly come down from our high.

"I love you, that was amazing", Edward whispered as he kissed my shoulder blades.

"That's such an understatement, it was beyond amazing", I said still gasping for air. Edward flipped us around so that I was lying on his chest. He was still inside me and I felt so complete, and so content.

"I love you too", I whispered back and he just kissed me back in response as we spooned each other under the thousand stars which had watched our intimate moment.

***I can't wait to find out what you guys think. Did I get it right? I hope I did. I shouldn't be posting this right now, because my beta has not seen it yet. But I just did it anyway. I am sorry for all the mistakes in the chapter.**

***REVIEWS pleaseee...I want to know. Anyway as you all might have noticed the story is slowly coming to an end. I think there will be 6-7 chapters and it would be done. I know, I feel horrible.**

***Anyway, till we see again, keep smiling people :)**


	36. The Shock

**EPOV**

"I love you.." Bella murmured in her sleep. I smiled as I kissed her forehead. She had dozed off on my shoulders almost as soon as we boarded our flight back home. Not a surprise, both of did not catch much sleep last night.

Last night...it was perfect. Better than anything I could have ever imagined. All the more special because we were in love. I was in Love with Bella and the thought was no longer scared shitless about it. She had changed me.

"I love you too..." I whispered into her ears, before drifting off to sleep with her in my arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"23 miss calls from Alice", Bella said as her phone blinked to life. We had just gotten off the flight and was on the way to our car.

Bella was already calling her back when my phone lit up. I had a message from Jasper.

_Bella's grandfather had an attack. Serious. We are in the hospital now. Call me when you get this._

I turned around to look at Bella. She had her phone to her ear, her expression unreadable.

I called my driver. "Sam, make it fast...we need to get out fast".

Bella was still silent. I took her hands and led her outside. "Edward..did you" She began.

"Jasper messaged me...don't worry, we will get there soon", I said as the car pulled up in front of us.

Bella clutched my hands tightly as the car sped through the traffic.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BPOV**

My grandfather was sick. He was in the hospital. He had a heart attack. I couldn't still take it in. In all of my life I have never seen that man fall sick. He was the symbol of power and strength.

I watched my mother pacing in the waiting room, while Phil tried to calm her down. Alice and Jasper had gone to the cafeteria.

"How are you doing", Edward whispered in my ear.

"I still can't believe he is..." I began. My mom turned around to look at me. I was in Edward's arms. She looked at him pointedly for a second before starting to pace again.

His attack had been massive. The doctors didn't have high hopes, though they were trying their best.

Alice and Jasper came in and took seats next to us.

Back in his day gramps used to be scary, but in the last few years, he had shown that he had a heart. He had despised my real father, but he loved me. He never showed it much, but I knew it. Alice too...even though she was not his grandchild, he had never behaved differently with her. Infact Alice was one of the few people who made him genuinely laugh.

I watched as a nurse came in. "He is awake now, Mr Volturi wants to speak to Ms Bella," she said.

Everyone was looking at me. I slowly got up and began walking to the room.

"He is still quiet weak, try not to upset him", she said before I entered.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Aro Volturi on that hospital bed. When did he become so skinny and small. He looked like a ghost of the man I knew.

"Bella", he breathed and motioned his hand asking me to come closer.

"Granpa, how are you feeling", I whispered taking his hand in mine.

"I am fine, sweetheart, just a little tired..that's all. But don't worry about me", he said

"Don't worry about you? You just had a...", I was on the verge of tears. But gramps despised tears. So I tried to hold it in.

"Yes, I had a heart attack, not a big deal at my age", he smiled.

"You are not that old", I said.

"I am old enough, Bella...but my age is not what I wanted to dicuss with you right now", he said.

"What do you want to discuss?" I asked.

"About this man...I have been hearing stuff. Edward, is it?", he asked.

I smiled. Gramps had never been a fan of the Cullens. "Why did it have to be a Cullen", he asked.

"He is a good guy, you would have liked him", I said.

"Of course, I would have liked him, he is your choice. My grand daughter's choice can't go wrong", he said giving me a smile.

This was unexpected. In all these years, I can't remember the last time grandpa behaved like this.

"Your father was a good man too," he said. I looked up at his face surprised. He never mentioned Charlie, ever.

"I was wrong Bella, blinded by my ambition, I took away your mother's happiness. I thought the company was more important than my daughter. And now I see her repeating the same mistakes with you and I feel scared", he said.

"What are you talking about, grandpa", I asked. The meds must be making him delirious. What does he mean by he took away my mom's happiness?

"I killed Charlie Swan", he said. "His death was not an accident, I had planned it. I did not want my daughter wasting her life as a mere commoner, she was my legacy and I felt he had stolen her away, so I killed him."

I let go of his hand. My brain refused to accept his words. My father was killed in a car accident. No, my grandfather could be responsible for his death.

"Does mom know", I whispered.

"No, she doesn't. I-I thought she would forget him, eventually. But she never did, did she? Every year, on the day of his death she still goes back to Forks. Did you know that? She never lets anyone know. But she still loves that man," he said.

"Why are you telling all this now", my voice sounded alien to my own ears. I just realized my grandfather had murdered my father and I was sitting quietly. I felt numb, maybe I was in shock.

"I-I, coming face to face with death brings certain things into perspective for you", he said. "I have held secrets for long enough, I can't die with this secret. If I die now, Renee would mourn my death the same way she mourns Charlie Swan's. I don't deserve that. I don't deserve my daughter's tears, not when I am the one who destroyed her happiness. And I don't deserve your love either, Bella. I killed your father, you should hate me," he said.

I could see that he had tears on his face. I got up and started to walk out. I couldn't stay in here anymore. I needed air. And Edward's arms.

"Could you ask your mother to come in, I need to talk to her", I heard his tired voice behind me. I nodded without turning back.

"I can't hate you", I whispered just before I slipped out of the door. I heard him gasp, so he must have heard me.

I was only vaguely aware of myself as I conveyed his message to my mother. I watched her going in. Her world was going to be wrecked. The news would kill her. I knew that. I could feel tears streaming down my eyes.

I was about to collapse on to the floor, but then two strong arms caught me.

"Get me out of here, Edward...please get me out of her", I cried into his shoulders.

***Ok, here it is. I know a huge change from the last chapter. But this needed to happen. **

***Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I am overwhelmed. And please do continue to read and review...**

***Many of you might have noticed the new fic I started, I know it must be a bit confusing. One minute I am here all embarrassed about writing a small smut scene and then the next moment I write a story which begins with a rape scene. TBH, even I don't know how it happened. It was a spur of the moment thing and a sudden desire to explore my limits. **

***I love you all a lot...and till we see again keep smiling folks :)**


	37. 1 Year Later

**1 YEAR LATER**

**EPOV**

It's been nearly 7 years since my first race...but still I could feel the adrenaline pumping though my veins as I moved through the track maneuvering my car in the way only I could. 1KM..that was the distance between me, I saw S702 nearing up in the rear view, too bad babe...that trophy was mine. 500 meters, now...I could see the finishing line now. The car behind was trying it's best to reach me...Fucking idiot. I thought as I crossed the line. YES.

The trophy was big. The reward even bigger. I had done it. I was officially Formula One winner. Sweet. I looked at the crowds and was welcomed to the sight of my father.

We had officially buried the hatchet. Blood is thicker than water, the statement was more true than I cared to admit. They were the only family I have and you can only ignore each other's existence for only so long. That and Aron had fucked up. No surprises there, at least not for me. But boy, my dad had a big shock.

Tanya...that conniving bitch. Turns out she was playing Aron as well. Her parents were in on it too. They had their eye on the Cullen Enterprises all along and Aron was just a way to grab it. But dad had caught on in time...at least better late than never.

Proper mess it was. Aron received a massive backlash. Our shares were falling and the investors unanimously wanted Aron out. I am not gloating, but dad had no other option but to bring me back if he wanted to keep the company in the hands of a Cullen.

For the past six months, I had barley had time to catch a breath. Between my career and the company time was tight. But now I see the results and feel proud. I have achieved my dream. And the company is doing well. The shares have stabilized, the investors are happy and off my back. I feel like I can take a long breath and relax now.

Dad came over to me. "Congrats," he said. We were still awkward around each other. But we were working on it. To start he had apologized for the years of neglect. I hadn't forgotten it all but I knew how much it took for the man to bend his head in front of me. And after all he is my father.

"Thanks," I said giving him a small hug. He seemed surprised at the gesture but he patted my back.

I heard Jasper calling me and turned to walk away. "Edward", I turned around.

"I am proud of you son," he said. "Not only about today's win, I am proud of everything you did in the past months to save everything. You are a good son", he gave a small smile and walked away leaving me open mouthed.

I couldn't help the rush of pride I felt. I have heard a thousand praises. But this one was special. This was the first time my father had ever praised me. It somehow felt monumental. Fuck, it was monumental.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**BPOV**

"So, Mr Newton, I hope that's all", I said to the man in front of me finished his presentation.

I was in the topmost floor of Volturi Towers. In a conference room surrounded by men and women with far more knowledge and seniority than me. And they were all there waiting for my approval. I am the CEO of the Volturi. At least I had Alice next to me.

"I find the idea quite innovative", I said addressing the gathering. "But..", I paused.

I could feel all the eyes on me. It was heady, the power I held. I could easily understand how it all had gone into my grandfather's head.

"But...let's sit on it for now. We are all breaking for Christmas now. We could come to a final decision on this once all of us are back, What say?", I said and everyone seemed to agree.

"Good, then that's it, I guess.", I said and stood up. I walked out of the room, not bothering to stop for chit chats with anyone.

I did not have time. I had a wedding to help with after all. "I can't believe that took so long," Alice said as she strutted into the office.

"Did the designer call? Today is the final fitting, right?", Alice asked.

"Yes, he did." I replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go," Alice said.

"You go ahead...I just have to finish up some paperwork before I leave", I said.

"OK, but make it fast," she said already on her way out.

I sighed. I couldn't wait for this year to end. With everything from grandpa's death to his confessions and the fall out after that this year had not been an easy one.

Mom had been so broken that day. She lost her father the same night she came to know that he killed the love of her life. Mom never stepped foot in Volturi after that. I couldn't blame her. It had cost her Charlie.

One good thing which came out of all that was that Phil and she grew closer. I was surprised at the way Phil stood up as a pillar for her when she broke. Seems like they did begin to care for each other after all these years. Phil had wanted to take her far away from all this mess, and I agreed to it.

But then Volturi fell on my shoulders. It had been my dream once upon a time. This chair, this position..but after I had known how much it cost me I was uneasy. That was putting things mildly.

But I had Alice to help me. And Phil checked in from time to time. Everyone had predicted the end of Volturi with the demise of Aro and unexpected retirement of Renee and Phil. But no, I had manged to keep it alive. Hell, it was doing better than being barely alive. Volturi was doing good. And yes, it was still my dream and it felt good once I got over the initial hick-ups.

At last things were looking up once more. Life was starting to settle down once again. We were not mourning anymore, for one. Mom and Phil are coming back. Alice is getting married, a Christmas wedding. And I feel like I can close my eyes for five minutes without the world collapsing around me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was in the elevator when my phone buzzed. _How was the meeting?._ It read

_Good. _I replied.

_I am boarding the flight now, will call you once I land...xxx_ I smiled. Yes, things were looking good. How could they not when my man's gonna be back in town in less than five hours. _I love you...xxx _I messaged just before getting into my car to meet the designer.

***Did anyone expect that? 1 year went by and it was not really an easy one was it?**

***Tell me all your thoughts, I really wanna know them. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites...**

***So till we see again, keep smiling :)**


	38. Alice the Menace

**EPOV**

"Ya...I am here," I said into the phone to Bella as I kept looking around for familiar faces. Emmett was supposed to be picking me up. But he was nowhere around.

"Edward...", she was saying.

"Bella, I can't find Em" I began.

"Oh, I asked him not to come pick you", she said.

"Why?, why did you do that?", I asked. Everyone was busy with the marriage preparations. Alice had officially turned into bridezilla. I wonder if she had anything to do with Em's absence. God rest his soul if that was the case.

"Well, I wanted to pick you up myself" she replied. Her voice was coming not just from the phone.

I turned around and there she was looking as beautiful as ever with that gorgeous smile on her face. And then she was running into my hands and kissing me.

Bella was never much in for public displays of affection and her behavior now was a pleasant surprise. I kissed her back with abandon not caring that we were in the middle of an airport. She was my girlfriend, and I loved kissing her.

At last she seemed to remember the surroundings and pulled herself away from my lips. But I wasn't done. So I took her face in my hands and kissed her again till I had enough. _For now. _As if I would ever have enough.

"I missed you so much", she whispered hugging my side as we walked out of the doors. I didn't have much luggage since I still maintained a home here and it was loaded.

"I missed you too", I murmured while kissing her head.

Once we were in her car with the partition between us and the driver up, we proceeded to have a full on make-out session. My girl had gone through the trouble of coming all the way over to pick me up, so I must repay her somehow right. And also, with her being the bridesmaid and me being best man and Alice being the bridezilla that she is I had no idea when I will get Bella alone again.

"I love you...," I whispered against her cheeks as we both came up for air.

"Love you too", she gasped and I felt proud that I had left her breathless.

"So how did you escape Alice?", I murmured as I trailed kisses on her face.

"Edward, she is not that bad. She is just stressed about the wedding", Bella replied loyally. Ya..not that bad. Really.

"Bella, if someone threatened to cut off your junk you would be worried too," I gulped remembering that call. Alice had been vicious. For my part, I wasn't expecting to be held up in LA for this long. It wasn't my fault. But that Skype call in which I announced that the best man won't be there until on the first day of the the wedding week, not an experience I ever wanna repeat.

But through all this, Jasper was somehow holding up fine. When I told him about her threat, he had laughed. He had fucking laughed. Apparently he thought of her antics as cute. Well, he was a lovesick puppy there was one. Just like Emmett.

_Just like me._ I thought as I watched Bella laughing at my words.

I was so whipped and I did not care. I just caught her lips in mine and ravished them once more.

And that was how Alice found us. Well...with a lot less clothes on.

The wedding was taking place at one of the many hotels Jasper's father owned. And we all had rooms there for the next one week. I had taken Bella straight up to my suite, to continue what we started in the car.

And it was all going perfectly well, until she blasted into the room without a warning. How did she even enter inside? I muttered as I scrambled to cover my modesty.

But Alice was already talking non-stop, something about flowers and arrangements. And then Bella was scrambling off with Alice, with a hurried peck on my lips. Leaving me all alone.

I groaned as I fell back into the bed. Alice was the biggest cock blocker if there was one. If this was how the next few days were going to be, I don't know what I will do.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_BEEP. BEEEP..._I groaned as I sileneced the phone for the upteenth time.

I tried going back to sleep but no, the damn phone had destroyed it. Might as well check who it was.

I checked the time. 3:35 PM. I had slept though lunch. After the hectic days and nights of past few weeks, it felt so good to just sleep.

But no, sleep time was over. There was work to be done. After all I was the best man.

I checked the messages. _Jasper. _He and Em were outside and wanted me to come in. I got up and pulled on some clothes.

The floor was littered with my clothes from earlier. Which brought back memories of my morning..._Bella. _It felt so good to be back with my girl.

I put them away and open the door to let the two in.

"I thought you had a card for all the rooms here", I asked Jasper frowning. We never used to have such boundaries about entering rooms and stuff.

"I do, but it's now with Alice. I gave it to her, since the whole hotel is booked for the wedding and she said she needs a free reign," he said.

_Ha, that explained how that little pixie got in here._ "Well, thank you so much for that", I replied.

"What?", asked Jasper seeing my expression.

"Well, your future wife barged in earlier and stole Bella away", I said.

Emmett was laughing by now. "Let me guess, you two were.." he said.

"We haven't seen each other in months, couldn't she be a little more considerate..", I asked ignoring Emmett.

"Edward...it been 3 weeks. Remember, you flew in at the end of last month to surprise her?", Emmett said.

That was just three weeks ago. Time went so slow when she was not around.

"God, this is fun", Emmett was still laughing. I don't know what was so funny.

"What?", I asked.

"The Edward Cullen in love, is a sight to behold," he said. It's been a year but Em still found it amusing to tease me about how I fell in love wth Bella though I swore I won't.

"As much fun as this is, we need to get moving or Alice will be seriously upset," said Jas.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't let Alice know that you forgot the schedule, she will probably make goo on that promise..." said Em as he walked out.

"What schedule?", I asked. And then I remembered. I had received a mail from Alice. But I was Skyping with Bella, and had just skimmed thought it. I think it laid out the events for next few days.

"Shit...", I cursed and opened up the mail on my phone. Em was right. The girl might be small, but she was a force to reckon with. I had no doubts that she won't hesitate to go forth with her threat.

"We are going...clubbing?", I asked looking at the schedule.

"Yup, to Blue Moon", said Jasper.

I couldn't help the smile at that...Blue Moon. The place had brought Bella back to my life.

"We are starting the wedding week with a party there and then tomorrow..." began Jasper

Apparently this was one of those weddings which last a whole week. A week long of Alice driving us wild. Exactly what I needed.

Jasper was still going on about the schedule, I started to close my mobile but then decided to shoot a quick text to Bella. But then saw I already had one from her. How come I didn't see this before?

_Sorry I had to run off...I came in earlier but you were sleeping so peacefully, so I let you be. Will catch you at the club tonight. xxx_

I smiled. _Next time you see me sleeping, feel free to wake me up. Can't wait to see you...__xxx _

I closed the phone. I just couldn't wait to be at the club with her in my arms...

***A big Christmas wedding...won' that be a fitting finale! I am so exited. What about you guys?**

***Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites...It makes me so so so happy.**

***Keep reading, keep reviewing. Tell me your ideas for the wedding week. I am open to all suggestions. **

***And till we see again don't forget to keep smiling...:)**


	39. Rendezvous at Pub

**BPOV**

Edwards' lips were latched to mine, his one hand was tangled in my hair, while the other explored my back. He had pulled me away from others as soon as I arrived with Alice and Rose. I think we were in ally behind the bar. But I couldn't be sure. And I didn't care. All that mattered was him.

"Fuck," he moaned as we parted a second for breath. His eyes were glazed with lust, and his lips were red from my little bites. His already messy hair looked thoroughly ravished. From his crooked smile, I knew that I looked pretty much the same.

"Damn, I swore I would keep my hands of you till later, but Bella...," he buried his face in the hollow of my neck.

Rose had been right. She had promised that this dress would drive him wild. One look at me tonight, and he had dragged me away.

"You are not leaving my side tonight! I don't want any other asshole to get ideas," he said before proceeding to suck on my neck.

I couldn't help but moan. "Well, they can look as much as they want, but only one asshole gets to take me home," I said tangling my fingers in his hair again.

And then his lips were on me again. God, I needed him. Now! His hands were underneath my dress now. Soon he had pushed away my panties and slipped his fingers inside me.

"Ed-war-d, we are outside, we can't..., I began but my protests soon turned to moans of ecstasy as his fingers worked their magic.

I could feel his erection, pressed against my leg. I wanted it, then and there."I need you!" I gasped.

He just pulled my face for another kiss in response. I was close...just so close. My moans were silenced by his kisses, but I didn't care if anyone heard. I was too far gone with pleasure.

And then, my phone began ringing from the clutch I had dropped on the floor earlier. The shrill noise was so annoying, but I tried to ignore it. I groaned.

And then mercifully it stopped. Edward seemed unfazed by the disruptions. I jumped in surprise as he added a third finger. And then he was whispering in my ears and soothing me. Again I was ready to go, it was so damn fucking close, before that damn phone started again.

No, this time it was Edward's and I swear his ringtone was a thousand times more irritating.

"Fuck!" at last he groaned pulling away to see who was dead. I was still using the wall behind me for support, my legs too weak.

"What?" he said into the phone. I heard the voice from the other side and of course, it's none other than my darling annoying sister. Why couldn't she have waited for five more minutes?

Disgruntled, I slowly began pulling my clothes back in place. But Edward swatted my hand away and motioned me to stay put.

"Damn it, Alice. Yes, she is with me. Leave us alone!" he said into the phone, but his free hand was once again back under my dress. Alice would kill us if she found out what was happening here.

Fuck. I needed to come so bad. With all the pent up frustration from last three week and our earlier rendezvous in the hotel suite, I was enough of a mess and that was before his fingers found his way inside me. I can't walk around like this for the whole night.

"Alice, just give us ten minutes!", he said into the phone as he lightly stoked my clit.

I could hear her reply something but I wasn't listening. I just pushed the phone away from his hands and pulled his lips into mine. He responded with the same vigor and was encouraging me to let it go. He stroked once, twice and then I was coming on his fingers, my moans and criesonce again muffled by his lips on mine.

At last, when I came down from my high, he was there to catch me, smothering me with kisses. "You are so damn beautiful when you lose it," he said kissing me once more.

Once my brain began functioning again, I began to worry. "What if Alice heard us?" I asked as I struggled in vain to look like I hadn't just banged someone.

"Nah, you broke the phone. She didn't hear anything!" He said examining the pieces. "Don't worry! It's not damaged. The battery came off, it can be put back see...," he showed me the phone stirring back to life.

"Come on, let's go inside...or she sends out a search party," he said taking my hand.

"Just a sec..," I said before captured his lips in mine. Unlike the earlier ones, this kiss was not frantic. It was sweet and it was a promise for _later._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I surveyed myself in the mirror. Once we entered the club I had sneaked away to the washroom to evaluate the damage.

It had taken me about twenty minutes, just to stop grinning and get that _just fucked_ look off. At least, my dress was not ruined. Edward really did love this shade of blue. I thought, as I adjusted the tube dress Rose had chosen for me.

_Or it's you that he loves in blue._ My inner voice chimed in.I smiled and began to comb my hair and put it up.

And then I sawit. He had given me a damn hickey. Right on the neck, so it was on full display. I ran my fingers through the angry red mark.

I should feel angry but I just felt too happy right now and no other emotion had any space left inside.

I sighed and pulled my hair down.

Alice barged into the washroom with Rose by her side, just as I finished applying a coat of lipstick.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" she asked.

"Come on Alice, it's obvious," said Rose grinning at me.

I didn't say anything. My mind was back on Edward as I made my way outside with those two by my side.

That was until I saw them! Jacob and Nahuel.

Jake saw me and soon he was enveloping me in one of his bear hugs. Nahuel was just behind him.

"Congratulations, Alice!" said Jake spinning her around. "Your man is a keeper!" he continued.

"I know...", said Alice glowing at the mention of Jasper.

I introduced him and Rose to one another. And then Jake announced that he has news.

I looked at him and Nahuel and knew. Jake had come out to his friends and family six months ago. His family hadn't been that supportive but we were all there for him. Nahuel too. Though at that time, they just decided to try being friends only.

That lasted for a month. They were back together even before Jake decided to take the big step. Nahuel just loved him too much to ever let go. But Jake had enough of the secrecy too...and once he got it off his chest, he seems to be a new man. Happier and younger.

"We are engaged." He said. And then all three of us were hugging and kissing the pair of them.

"Can I plan the wedding...please!" Alice asked later once we found some seats. Edward and the guys had joined the conversation by then and I saw him shaking his head at Jacob trying to warn him away from Alice and her wedding planning.

But Nahuel smiled and said yes before Jake understood.

"Don't tell me there is going to be another wedding planned by the bridzilla," Edward said as I moved closer to him.

"Apparently there is," I said as I gave him a quick peck. Its' been a year and still we can't keep our hands off each other. I wondered if it will be the same even after we turn all old and grey. I smiled thinking of an Edward with grey hair. he would still kook dashing, I was sure. At least, for me.

Fuck. I was already thinking of growing old with him. All this marriage stuff around here was messing with me. An year is not really a long time to be with someone, especially when you are doing long distance. I was thinking way ahead of myself. We both were not in any shape to be married.

But I wanted it. I really wanted it.

I looked at him laughing and joking with his friends. I had enough of this flying back and forth and skype chats, I was selfish and wanted him always close. Do I dare to hope?

***thanks for all reviews and favs. Means a lot :)**

***do tell me if the ending feels dragging. I don't wanna bore anyone...**

***keep reading and reviewing. Till we see again keep smile...:)**


	40. Mr & Mrs Whitlock

EPOV

"What the fuck Cullen, it's fucking 3:00 in the morning", said a very sleepy and cranky looking Jacob welcoming me into his suite.

"Don't tell me Bella kicked you out," he said once I was inside.

"Bella kicked you out?" asked Nahuel coming out of the bedroom. "What did you do? Do we need to kick your ass?" he asked.

"Look I am not dealing with a pissed off Bella, if that's what you are here for! You can clear your own mess, K" said Jake.

"Shut up, Bella did not kick me out," I said.

"Then what the hell are you here for, if not to get help to grovel at her feet?" asked Jake. The doorbell rang before I could answer.

"You better get that," I said to a Jake who seemed to be getting more and more confused.

And then the pixie was barging in with Jasper in tow. "OK, what's happening? Why did you wanna meet here? Did something happen to the wedding? Is this about the seating plans? Or is it the flowers? You said it's and emergency, Edwar-" She was going at the rate of a million words a second. How did someone have so much energy at 3:00 in the morning. Does her battery never drain? How the hell does Jasper keep up?

"No, it's not about the wedding, Alice. Nothing has happened. It's not that kind of emergency. And Bella is sleeping," I said.

"So than what's this about?" Jasper asked.

"I will explain after Em and Rose comes," I said.

"Fuck it, Cullen. Cut the suspense. What's going on?" asked a frustrated Jacob.

The doorbell chimed again and Nahuel went to get it.

"There better be a good reason for waking me up at ass 0'clock you dickhead," muttered Rose as she passed me. Em gave me a _what the fuck is wrong with you_ look before occupying the sofa.

I looked around the room. Everyone was eyes were on me. I gulped suddenly feeling a bit nervous. There was million different ways were this could all go wrong.

I take a deep breath and proceed to explain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**3 DAYS LATER.**

My girl looked like a goddess in her flowing green gown. She had her hair pulled up in some sort of bun which I couldn't wait to mess up with. My eyes followed her as she slowly walked down the aisle and took her position in the other side. She smiled at me as our eyes interlocked. I couldn't believe that she was mine. Well not yet, but if everything went well, by tomorrow she would be as good as mine.

I heard the sound of the door opening again and the music indicating the bride's entry beginning to play but my eyes were tuck on her, my very own angel. Until my vision was obstructed by the bride herself.

Alice looked beautiful in her wedding attire, but it was the love in her eyes made her more than just _merely_ beautiful that night. She was glowing, it seemed.

I watched as she and Jasper exchanged their vows, promised to love and cherish one another, to be together in happiness and sickness. But of them were teary eyed while taking their vows. Even Bella shed a tear or two as the happy couple kissed.

"Mr and Mrs Jasper Whitlock, everyone," the priest announced as everyone applauded. Alice was already in Jasper's arms and they seemed unaware of everyone else.

Soon we were all walking out into the waiting limo's and then Bella was in my arms.

The limo would take us to the airport, from where we would fly to the reception venue. No prize for guessing the venue. It's Vegas. Yup! The wedding was a huge event, but the reception would be just us, close friends and family. We had booked the same hotel Bella and Alice stayed in that night. The very one in front of which we got arrested for fighting.

After the reception there Alice and Jasper would fly off to Bahamas for honeymoon. But before that there was my surprise.

But all that was unimportant at the moment. Right now, only the girl in my arms mattered. This is all the time I was gonna get with my girl before the reception. So I meant to make most of it. And I began by kissing those delectable lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The wedding was amazing, wasn't it," she asked once we were relaxed in our seats in the private jet.

"Yeah I guess it was," I said absently as I traced my fingers through her arms. I would never admit it but I was nervous. What if it didn't all work out as I planned?

I then realized Bella had gone quiet suddenly. I slowly turned my face towards her. She was biting her lips looking so far away.

"Hey," I called her. "Where did you go off to?"

"Nah...nothing. I just zoned out for a second," she said giving me a smile.

"Get some sleep, baby. Things will be busy once we land." I said kissing her hair. Things will get really busy once we land, especially if everything went as planned.

***Alice is married!**

***Again no prize for guessing Edward's surprise. Tell me if you like this. I so wanna hear from you people. **

***I am so sad that this is all coming to an end. I am gonna miss this story so bad. This was my first baby. The first fic I ever wrote and I never in a million years thought that I would complete it.**

***It's your support that motivated me to keep on writing. Thank you so much for that. I have grown as a writer because of your comments and criticisms. **

***That's enough from me for now...I will see you all in the last chapter. I love you all. Till we see again do keep smiling...:)**


	41. Surprise

**BPOV**

"Edward! Why are we here?" I asked once we got off the car. We were supposed to meet others at the hotel for the reception but here we were in the middle of the a deserted parking lot.

"Look around, Bella! Don't you recognize this place?" he said.

I threw him a confused look before walking forward to see what was so special about this place. And then it hit me.

"This is where we met!" I exclaimed.

Edward flashed me his crooked smile before replying. "Yup, look that's the chapel where Alice and Jas almost got married."

"Wow...it feels like ages ago, but it's been just an year, can you believe that!" I said thinking of how much my life changed in just under an year.

"You hated me that night..." said Edward.

"I did, but then I guess I was a bit stuck-up back then," I confessed.

"And I was a real asshole," Edward conceded.

"Did we really get arrested for fighting in public?" I wondered aloud. It felt surreal..he had made me so angry that night! The whole night felt like a dream.

"Yup, now that is a good story to tell our grand kids," I turned around at Edward's words.

"Grand kids?" I asked. Did that mean he was thinking about stuff, just like I was?

"Ya...of course. Why not?" he replied. Was he teasing me?

"Edward!" I began, but he cuts me off.

"Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, do you really think that I would ever let you go, now that I have you?" he asked.

"When you almost ran me over with your car in this very parking lot, just an year ago...never in my wildest dreams did I think that you will one day mean so much to me. I was not a good person when I met you. I was a real bastard who didn't believe in love and hated women. But then you barged in and changed everything. You made me a better man Bella...I am not there yet but I really want to be the man you deserve. I want to be the one whom you wake up to every single morning. I want to be the father of your kids. I want to be your everything Bella...because you are mine. So.." I gasped as Edward got on his knees right in the middle of that parking lot.

"Bella...I have no words to convey my love for you, but if you give me a chance, I will spend the rest of my life showing you what you mean to me. Will you marry me?"

For a second, I couldn't speak. I couldn't even look at the ring he held in his hand. My eyes were only on him...His face, a bit nervous. His eyes filled with all the love in the world. And then I was running into his arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I hope he understood my answer because a simple yes would never be enough to convey what I felt for him.

And then he was slipping the ring onto my finger...it was just so perfect. A heart shaped black diamond with a platinum band. It was simple...but just so _him_.

"I love you!" I whispered into his neck as he cradled me in his arms. We were on our knees in the middle of a parking lot and I didn't care.

At last we broke apart and then I remembered. "Edward, what about the reception? We are so late!" Alice was going to kill us!

"Umm...Bella, the reception is not tonight!" he said looking a bit sheepish.

"What do you mean the reception is not tonight?" I asked. But before I could reply I saw the small pixie running through the parking lot.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked as she launched herself onto me.

"Congratulations, Bella! I am so happy for you!" And then I saw that Alice was not alone. All of them where here. Jas, Em, Rose, Jake and Nahuel.

"Did you all know that he was going to propose?" I asked looking from one person to another.

"Who do you think helped him find that ring?" asked Rose with a smug expression on her face.

"But...what about the reception?" I asked again, this time to everyone. Em had an arm around both Jake and Nahuel.

"Recep-Edward, you didn't ask her?" Jasper said.

"Ask what?" I said looking at Edward.

"I was getting to that...but then all of you barged in," he replied to Jasper.

"Ask me what, Edward?" I questioned for what seems like the thousandth time.

All eyes were on Edward. What was actually going on here? And why was Edward looking so damn nervous?

"Umm...Bella! What do you think about getting married, say tonight?" he asked at last.

"What!" I ask not sure if I heard him right.

"Well, I was thinking...all of us are together now. God knows how long it would take to organize another wedding. And I don't wanna wait that long. This one year has been amazing...but I don't want to spend another minute apart from you. I want to start living our life as soon as possible...umm...what do you think?" he asked.

. Tonight. "OK...,"I said after a moment.

"OK!...really?" Edward asked as if he couldn't believe I was agreeing to it.

"Ya...OK! Lets' get married, tonight!" I said smiling as the idea took root in my mind. It was perfect. We had everyone we needed close to us. I was getting married. Edward had enveloped me in a hug and had lifted me off my feet.

"OK, OK...you both can celebrate later, we have a wedding to get to for now," Alice cut us off just as Edward was about to descend his lips on mine. He groaned.

"Alice!" He began, but she was not having it.

"You asked me to help you with this, so now you follow my lead...the wedding is in less than four hours. We have a people waiting who have no idea what the hell is happening! And Bella needs to dress! You are lucky that you have me as a sister.." She said seeing my bewildered expression.

"I know...and thank you!...You are the best sister in the whole world" I said coming forward to give her another hug.

"Look Alice! I will be eternally grateful for all you did to help me these past days..but just give me five minutes with my fiance. I promise I will get her in time to the hotel" at last Edward said cutting in.

For a moment I thought Alice was gonna protest. But then she smiled. "Fine, but if you are late...it's you ass," she said. And soon the lot cleared out, leaving just us behind.

"So...," I began.

"Are you really OK with this? I know it's all very sudden, and I am sorry I am springing it to you. It felt like a good idea when I first thought of it..." he was rambling now.

"Shh..it's perfect, Edward. I love it," I said before silencing his protests with a kiss. It began innocently enough but soon it turned into a full blown make-out session.

"Can we skip the wedding and go directly to the honeymoon part?" I asked once we broke apart for breath.

"Nope, you are becoming Mrs Cullen tonight, and then we are going to have a big honeymoon...I can guarantee that." he said leading me back to the car.

"Hmm...I like the sound of it...but where are we going? Wit, let me guess...it's a secret?" I asked.

"Yup...have patience Bella, I swear you are gonna love it,"

"How do you think my parents will react?" I asked.

"They are here and they already know. My dad is here too..," Edward said while he opened the door.

"What...they were on this?" I asked impressed by the amount of planning Edward put into this.

"Ya, Phil swore that he would destroy me inch by inch if I ever hurt you, but we have his blessing. He will be there to give you away. And Renee...," he said.

"What did mom say?" I asked suddenly feeling a bit worried.

"Well...I thought she will be difficult but she just hugged me and said that I am welcome to the family," Edward said. "I guess I at last won her over," he smiled.

"Yup, I guess you did. But you do have a way with women...I am not surprised." I said giving him a small smack as he got into the driver's seat. I was getting married. I felt like jumping up and down with happiness. How did I get so lucky!

"So are you ready?" he asked before starting the car entwining his hand in mine.

"Can't wait...," I said as I placed a kiss on our joined hands.

Edward started the car...In less than five hours, I am going to become _Isabella Cullen.._.I already loved the sound of it.

***So here it is...tell me what you guys think! **

***Thanks for all the lovely reviews...You have all been so supportive. I can't believe I actually finished this story. Without your support this would have never happened. I love you all and please do continue to show the same support to my other stories.**

***I might post a short epilogue some time soon...but other than that I think the story is done.**

***AB...you have been a great beta. I am so happy that I found a friend like you. Thank you so much for pushing me to write and supporting me. I love you...:)**


	42. Epilogue

**EPOV**

"Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer, do you take thee Edward Antony Cullen as your lawfully wedded husband," I waited with baited breath for her reply.

"I do," said my Bella all the while smiling at me. She looked divine in that white gown which Alice had arranged. My own little goddess.

"Edward Antony Cullen, do you take thee Isabella Swan as your lawfully wedded wife."

"I do," I replied never taking my eyes of her.

Her smile was radiant, but still I saw that her eyes were filled with tears of happiness. We exchanged our rings, which I had arranged for with the help of Jas and Em.

"I declare you both husband and wife...you may kiss your bride," and then my lips were on her. Bella, the feel of her lips on mine. Exquisite. My world felt complete...all the puzzle pieces at last in place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen,"

"I love you Mrs Cullen," I whispered in her before turning to face the smiling faces of our loved ones.

And then we were walking out into the waiting limo...and she was in my arms. The reception was only tomorrow, which meant I get to have my way with my wife for the whole night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_If I could fly_

_I'd be coming right back home to you_  
_I think I might give up everything_  
_Just ask me to_  
_Pay attention_  
_I hope that you listen 'cause I let my guard down_  
_Right now I'm completely defenseless_

_For your eyes only_  
_I'll show you my heart_  
_For when you're lonely and forget who you are_  
_I'm missing half of me when we're apart_  
_Now you know me_  
_For your eyes only_  
_For your eyes only_

Bella was in my arms, her head resting on my heart as we swayed to the music. This was our song, perfect for us. It described what we felt for one another. I whispered the lines in her ears as the song continued.

We both refused to let go even after the song ended, eyes locked on one another. We were surrounded by our friends and family, clapping and cheering for us. But I only saw her. My perfect angel...my future...my one true love...My Bella.

***It's over. The story is done guys. Fully done. Phew! Thanks for the amazing reviews for the final chapter. I love you guys a lot.**

***No this is not the end. As you might have noticed I have a new story called His Fallen Angel. Ya, I have updated it for some time..but that's because my beta and I were working on editing the first few chapters...Fantasy0506 you are amazing! Thanks for agreeing to help me out.**

***Again huge thanks to AB my beta for Bottled Love...I owe you big time!**

***Those wondering about that song, at the end. It's If I could Fly by One Direction. The song is just so good! You guys should totally check it out. Their whole album is amazing! **

***Anyway that's it from me for now...Till we see again keep smiling :)**


End file.
